King's Lover
by Summerlight92
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP!] Dengan segala kekuasaan yang dia miliki, apapun akan Sehun lakukan untuk melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Luhan—gadis yang menempati tahta tertinggi dalam hatinya. Berusaha mengusut dalang pembunuhan ayahnya, juga mengungkap jati diri sang kekasih. Inilah kisah Sehun, sang pemimpin kerajaan bisnis abad ini. HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 1**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Seoul, 2005**

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam masih memenuhi area pemakaman yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Beberapa orang terlihat berusaha menenangkan sosok wanita yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat pusara mendiang suaminya.

"Hiks ... Yunnie ..."

Isakan tangis yang begitu pilu mengundang kesedihan semua orang, tak terkecuali sosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Oh Jihoon, pendiri dari Royal Group -kerajaan bisnis yang menguasai pasar Asia- kini tengah dirundung duka karena kehilangan putra kesayangannya, Oh Yunho. Kecelakaan tragis yang dialami Yunho kemarin membuat pria berusia 40 tahun itu mendapat cidera serius di bagian kepala. Semua upaya sudah dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang pewaris Royal Group tersebut. Sayang, takdir berkehendak lain. Tuhan nyatanya memanggil Yunho untuk berpulang ke sisi-Nya.

Di antara mereka yang sedang berduka, keberadaan sosok pemuda berkulit pucat tampak menarik perhatian semua orang.

Oh Sehun, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu hanya menatap makam ayahnya dalam kebisuan. Ia abaikan suara bising di sekitar, seolah menyalahkan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesedihan seperti yang diperlihatkan ibu dan kakeknya.

Sehun berdecih dalam hati. Orang-orang hanya bisa melihat dari luar, tanpa tahu perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kesedihan yang Sehun rasakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan ibu dan kakeknya, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dalam ketimbang keduanya.

Sejak kecil Sehun begitu mengidolakan sosok ayahnya. Sehun sangat dekat dengan Yunho. Ia menganggap Yunho bukan hanya sekedar ayah, melainkan sosok sahabat dan panutan untuknya.

"Sehun ..."

Tepukan halus di pundak membuat Sehun menoleh. Ada sosok Joonmyun, kakak sepupu Sehun dari pihak ibu yang senantiasa mendampingi. Sejak mereka masih kecil, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu sudah mendeklarasikan diri akan menjadi orang kepercayaan Sehun di kemudian hari.

Dengan kehendak Tuhan, hari yang dimaksud akhirnya datang. Hari di mana tugas berat telah menanti di depan mata. Sudah dipastikan Sehun akan menggantikan posisi Yunho sebagai pewaris Royal Group selanjutnya.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun enggan memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan semua orang. Beban berat yang ada di pundaknya memaksa Sehun harus terlihat kuat dan tegar.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hyung."

Joonmyun melihat Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti adik sepupunya itu. Di samping rasa khawatir, juga ada tanggung jawab yang siap ia emban sebagai orang kepercayaan Sehun. Joonmyun sempat menangkap tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan untuk Sehun. Untung saja Sehun tidak terpengaruh, ia malah terkesan cuek dan terus berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang.

Sehun melangkah hati-hati, menghindari deretan batu nisan di area pemakaman. Mendadak ia berhenti ketika tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang ada di depan mata.

Ada gadis kecil yang sedang menangis seorang diri di depan dua batu nisan. Meskipun dari kejauhan, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana bahu mungil itu bergetar hebat, bersamaan isak tangisnya yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Gadis itu baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya," tutur Joonmyun dari belakang.

Sehun menoleh kaget, menghadiahi sorot mata bertanya untuk pemuda itu.

"Sebelum prosesi pemakaman Yunho-samchon, aku tadi sempat melihat gadis itu bersama kerabatnya." Joonmyun mulai menjelaskan, "Karena penasaran, aku menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka menceritakan kalau orang tua gadis itu meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti apa yang dialami ayahku?"

Joonmyun mengedikkan bahu. Ia hendak membuka mulut, namun urung saat mengetahui gadis yang sedang dibicarakan memandang ke arah mereka. Sehun yang menyadari arah pandangan Joonmyun, akhirnya kembali menolehkan kepala.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Sehun serasa berdetak liar. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, ketika dihadapkan pada sepasang mata rusa yang sangat cantik. Sekalipun masih dipenuhi dengan cairan bening yang turun dramatis membasahi pipi.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Joonmyun. Ia melihat gadis itu buru-buru mengusap matanya, sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Oppa!"

Joonmyun mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu, lalu sedikit berbisik di telinganya, "Oppa butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi polos di hadapannya. "Adik sepupu oppa ini sedang bersedih. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal, sama seperti orang tuamu."

Mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sehun.

Joonmyun mengangguk lagi, lantas memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri seperti semula. Ia memandangi gadis itu yang kini berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Oppa," gadis itu menyuruh Sehun agar sedikit berjongkok. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Sehun, sehingga ia dengan mudah menuruti ucapan gadis itu. Padahal biasanya Sehun tak pernah ucapan orang lain. Khususnya orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

 _GREP!_

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik ketika gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Namun detik berikutnya, sengatan itu tergantikan dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

"Kata mama Lulu, sebuah pelukan bisa membantu mengurangi kesedihan orang lain."

Sehun tertegun. Kata-kata yang terdengar polos itu nyatanya berhasil masuk ke relung hatinya. Tanpa sadar menuntun Sehun untuk menggerakkan tangannya, membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati kenyamanan dalam pelukan gadis mungil itu.

Joonmyun terpana melihat pemandangan langka di depannya. Untuk pertama kali, Sehun tersenyum tulus kepada orang lain.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Secepat kilat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Lulu harus pergi." Bibir mungil itu melengkung sempurna. Membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. "Oppa janji, ya? Tidak boleh bersedih lagi."

Sehun mengangguk. Jemari tangannya terulur ke depan, menghapus jejak air mata di wajah gadis itu. "Kau juga. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi," ucapnya.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman mempesona. Ia pun berlari menghampiri dua orang dewasa yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu keluar. Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu sempat menoleh sambil melambaikan tangan untuk Sehun dan Joonmyun. Sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama kerabatnya meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Dahi Joonmyun berkerut melihat Sehun berjalan mendekati dua makam yang diyakini makam orang tua gadis bernama Lulu tadi.

"Xi Hangeng ... Kim Heechul ..." Sehun mengeja dua nama tersebut, kemudian menoleh ke arah Joonmyun. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Cari tahu soal Xi Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka selengkap-lengkapnya," Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "termasuk gadis itu."

Joonmyun terlalu terkejut mendengar permintaan Sehun, sampai-sampai mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang menyiratkan aura berbeda dari biasanya. Ah, seharusnya Joonmyun bisa menyadari lebih awal.

Itu adalah ekspresi seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

 **Seoul, 2016**

Tiga orang pria duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan wajah ketakutan. Kepala mereka terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke depan. Tepatnya pada sosok presdir muda Royal Group yang kini memperlihatkan wajah penuh amarah.

11 tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Yunho. Di usianya yang ke-27 tahun, Sehun telah membuktikan kemampuannya bahwa ia layak memimpin kerajaan bisnis yang didirikan oleh Jihoon. Berkat kecerdasannya, Royal Group yang semula hanya berfokus pada bisnis properti, sekarang merambah ke bisnis lainnya. Sebut saja di bidang pendidikan, perhotelan, restoran, supermarket, dan bidang lainnya. Termasuk _casino_ yang identik dengan hiburan dunia malam.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap ramah Jihoon dan Yunho, Sehun lebih dikenal dingin dan kejam kepada para bawahan. Sekali saja berbuat kesalahan, Sehun tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka.

Sebagai orang kepercayaan yang sudah mengikuti Sehun sejak usia remaja, Joonmyun tidak pernah menghalangi pria itu untuk memecat bawahannya yang terbukti melakukan kesalahan. Tidak peduli kesalahan sekecil apapun.

 _ **"Seorang penjilat atau seorang pengkhianat sama sekali tidak pantas bekerja di Royal Group."**_

Pandangan Joonmyun beralih pada tiga pria yang duduk berjejer di depan meja Sehun. Mereka terbukti melakukan pelanggaran yang merugikan perusahaan. Sekarang, mereka sedang menanti putusan dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi alasanku memanggil kalian ke sini." Sehun menatap tajam ketiga pria di hadapannya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dari awal."

Suasana di dalam ruangan berubah tegang. Joonmyun hanya bisa memberikan pandangan mengejek pada ketiga pria itu.

"Kim Dongjoon, Lee Seungjae, dan Han Taesung. Mulai hari ini kalian resmi diberhentikan. Kalian terbukti melakukan penggelapan dana perusahaan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk proyek pembangunan _real-estate_ di daerah Chuncheon."

Ketiga pria itu berdiri kompak dari posisi mereka, siap memberikan pembelaan.

"Aku pastikan nama kalian akan masuk dalam daftar hitam. Sehingga kalian tidak akan diterima bekerja di perusahaan manapun."

"Tidak! Kami mohon ampuni kesalahan kami, Presdir. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Tolong beri kami kesempatan kedua, Presdir!"

Sehun berdecih, "Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk seorang pengkhianat. Bawa mereka keluar!"

"Baik!" Enam orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung bergerak mengikuti perintah Sehun. Mereka memang sudah dipersiapkan menghadapi situasi saat mantan pegawai mencoba melakukan protes ketika diberhentikan secara tidak hormat.

"Presdir! Tolong jangan pecat kami! PRESDIR!"

Sehun memutar kursinya, sengaja membelakangi tiga mantan pegawai yang terus memberontak dan memprotes keputusannya. Telinga Sehun terasa panas ketika selanjutnya mendengar berbagai umpatan kasar yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Presdir ..."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Setiap kali Sehun memecat bawahannya, pasti akan berujung dengan keributan yang terjadi di kantor.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa," Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Kau yang paling tahu seperti apa gaya kepemimpinanku, Hyung. Aku tidak akan mengikuti cara kakek dan ayah yang bersedia memberikan kesempatan pada mereka yang melakukan kesalahan. Tidak peduli berapa lama mereka bekerja untuk perusahaan ini, sekali pengkhianat tetap pengkhianat. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk seorang pengkhianat ataupun seorang penjilat."

Joonmyun mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak heran jika sekarang Sehun menjadi sosok pria yang disegani oleh semua orang. Kesuksesannya dalam memimpin Royal Group tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Termasuk gaya kepemimpinannya yang terkenal kejam dan menakutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hyung."

Seketika tubuh Joonmyun menegang. Pria itu menatap was-was saat Sehun memutar kursinya kembali hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kabar gadis itu? Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah berkuliah di Universitas Seoul bukan?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari Joonmyun karena pria itu justru menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hyung?" Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kakak sepupunya itu. "Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Joonmyun justru bergumam seorang diri, membuat rasa penasaran Sehun kian bertambah.

"Hyung!"

"Maaf ... aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu." Joonmyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu terbebani karena kesehatan kakek Jihoon yang terus menurun. Aku ..."

"Jangan berputar-putar, Hyung! Katakan saja intinya!" Sehun berteriak emosi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?!"

Joonmyun menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Sebenarnya ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sebuah kafe yang terletak di pusat distrik Gangnam tampak ramai didatangi pengunjung. Semua pegawai sibuk melayani mereka, mulai dari mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan, membersihkan meja, dan masih banyak lagi.

Terlihat sosok gadis bermata rusa yang kedapatan mondar-mandir untuk melayani pesanan salah satu pengunjung. Wajahnya cantik natural, dengan _make up_ tipis yang selalu menjadi ciri khas. Rambutnya yang ditata dengan gaya _ponytail_ bergerak-gerak lucu mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang lincah seperti seekor rusa. Gadis itu dikenal sebagai gadis yang ramah dan dan murah senyum. Tidak heran banyak pegawai maupun pengunjung -khususnya pria- yang terpesona pada kecantikan dan kepribadiannya.

"Luhan, bisa tolong bantu di sini?"

Gadis itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sejenak pada pengujung yang baru saja ia layani. "Aku datang!" teriaknya bersemangat menanggapi panggilan rekan kerjanya.

Setelah memasukkan pesanan, Luhan bergegas menghampiri gadis bermata sipit yang tampak kesulitan membawa piring dan gelas yang kotor.

"Terima kasih, Lu."

Luhan menepuk pundak rekan kerja yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya. "Sama-sama, Baek."

Baekhyun, gadis penggemar _eyeliner_ itu balas tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang sedang mengelap meja. Ia terus memperhatikan Luhan, hingga menyadari raut kelelahan yang tercetak jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius bekerja di klub malam itu?"

Luhan tidak heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya sejak bangku SMA itu memang terkenal selalu berbicara frontal.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Baek. Aku harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku," jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Termasuk kebutuhan paman dan bibimu yang gemar berfoya-foya," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari rumah mereka, Lu? Kau bisa tinggal sendiri dengan uang hasil jerih payahmu."

Luhan tersenyum lemah, "Mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Lagi pula, mereka sudah merawatku semenjak orang tuaku meninggal. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari rumah itu."

"Tapi ..."

"Pelayan!"

Kedua gadis itu terkesiap. Luhan dengan cepat berlari menghampiri salah satu pengunjung yang baru saja memanggil. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan iba kepada Luhan.

"Menyerah saja, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk berhenti bekerja di klub malam itu."

Suara khas dari belakang membuat Baekhyun menoleh kaget. "Eonni ..." ia menekuk wajahnya, kesal karena sependapat dengan Yixing. Pengelola kafe itu hanya tersenyum maklum, ikut merasakan bagaimana kekhawatiran Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

Semua orang pasti sudah tahu tempat seperti apa klub malam, yang identik dengan pria hidung belang dan wanita penghibur. Siapapun bisa terkena pelecehan seksual, tak terkecuali Luhan yang memiliki paras cantik. Baekhyun dan Yixing jelas khawatir jika Luhan sampai mengalami hal buruk saat bekerja di sana.

Di sisi lain, mereka juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan yang seolah memforsir tubuhnya untuk terus bekerja. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran mulai jam 5 pagi, kemudian di kafe Yixing dari jam 10 pagi hingga 8 malam. Terakhir bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu klub malam hingga pukul 3 pagi. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana tenaga gadis itu terkuras habis hanya untuk bekerja. Pasti melelahkan sekali.

Baekhyun dan Yixing juga tahu bagaimana kehidupan Luhan saat berada di rumah. Entah apa yang membuat paman dan bibinya begitu kerap menyiksanya secara fisik, sementara mereka yang menikmati uang hasil jerih payah Luhan selama bekerja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan menutup loker kerja. Ia sudah berganti pakaian setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci peralatan makan. Kini Luhan bersiap pergi ke sebuah klub malam yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baek."

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Perhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Senyum Luhan mengembang, ia memeluk Baekhyun sebentar. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ucapnya terharu.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, jangan harap aku menyerah untuk memaksamu berhenti bekerja di klub malam itu."

Tawa Luhan berderai, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Baek," ia kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kupegang ucapanmu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Luhan gemas dan seketika mencubit pipi gadis itu.

Luhan kembali tertawa melihat wajah merajuk Baekhyun, lalu mengulum senyum ketika melihat Yixing masuk menghampiri mereka. Secara tiba-tiba, Yixing menyodorkan sebuah amplop warna cokelat pada Luhan.

"Gajimu bulan ini," ucap Yixing dengan santai, sambil mengabaikan ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

"Tapi ... sekarang bukan tanggal gajian, Eonni."

Yixing dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku sengaja memberikannya lebih awal, khawatir jika paman dan bibimu yang sudah hapal tanggal gajianmu akan menagihnya." Yixing meremas bahu Luhan, "Jika kau menerimanya sekarang, kau bisa menyisihkannya lebih awal. Sebelum sisanya kau berikan pada paman dan bibimu."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, ia terharu sekali mendengar ucapan Yixing. Segera saja, ia memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Eonni."

Yixing mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, "Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, Lu. Kau juga perlu beristirahat."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, lalu beralih memeluk Baekhyun dengan perasaan riang.

"Aku pergi dulu," Luhan pamit keluar meninggalkan kafe.

Baekhyun dan Yixing saling memandang semenjak kepergian Luhan.

"Kapan Luhan bisa menemukan kebahagiannya, Eonni?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Yixing sekenanya.

Keduanya sama-sama menghela napas. Mereka tentu berharap Luhan bisa segera terlepas dari beban hidup yang begitu berat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berdiri gugup di sebuah bar raksasa yang memuat puluhan tempat duduk di sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika lampu dansa yang menyilaukan, menyorot penuh warna-warni di mata indahnya.

"Luhan, tolong antarkan minuman ini untuk pelanggan yang ada di sana."

Luhan mengangguki ucapan Minho, salah satu bartender senior di klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Sejenak Luhan memperhatikan penampilannya. Meskipun sudah memasuki minggu ke-2, Luhan tetap merasa risih dengan seragam yang ia kenakan. _Dress_ ketat di atas lutut dengan hiasan renda di bawahnya. Di bagian atas sedikit terbuka, sehingga bahunya yang mulus terekspos. Tak lupa, Luhan mengenakan bando bertelinga kelinci sebagai aksesoris pelengkapnya.

Dengan pembawaan tenang, Luhan meletakkan segelas _red wine_ kepada salah seorang pelanggan. Pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk dengan ditemani wanita penghibur lainnya.

"Selamat menikmati." Luhan membungkuk sopan sebelum kembali ke tempat Minho.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan berjengkit kaget, menoleh was-was ke arah pria paruh baya itu. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Temani aku di sini."

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Luhan serasa membeku. Ia memperhatikan beberapa wanita penghibur yang mulai menatap sinis kepadanya. "Maaf, saya harus kembali bekerja, Tuan."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikanmu tips yang sangat banyak jika kau mau menemaniku di sini," ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Luhan menggeleng, "Maaf, saya tidak bisa." Ia berbalik dan bersiap pergi, namun secara mengejutkan tubuhnya ditarik hingga terjatuh di atas sofa. Ia mencoba bangun, tetapi pria paruh baya itu lebih dulu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Tu-Tuan ..." Luhan mulai ketakutan ketika menangkap tatapan penuh nafsu di depannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kau cantik sekali, lebih cantik dibandingkan mereka semua," ucap pria paruh baya itu. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekeliling, membuat harga diri Luhan serasa dilecehkan.

"Lepas!"

Sekuat tenaga, Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri namun kedua tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat membuat gadis itu kesulitan untuk bergerak. Pria paruh baya itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya, bersiap mencumbui Luhan yang terus meronta-ronta.

Minho yang melihat dari kejauhan, berjalan keluar dari meja bar. Ia berniat menolong Luhan sebelum sosok pria datang sangat cepat seperti angin dan langsung menghajar pria paruh baya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _BUGH!_

Jeritan histeris terdengar ketika pria paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Sehun. Keributan pun tak terhindari. Semua orang langsung mendatangi Sehun, termasuk pengelola klub bersama petugas keamanan.

"Ada keributan apa ini?!" teriaknya marah, namun setelahnya menciut ketika mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. "Presdir Oh ..."

Pengelola klub malam itu langsung membungkuk sopan, "Suatu kehormatan menerima kunjungan Anda ke sini."

Sehun tersenyum arogan. Hampir saja ia memenggal kepala pria botak itu, jika sampai lupa bahwa ia adalah pemilik klub malam ini.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Presdir?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Cabut keanggotaan klub milik pria tua ini. Dia hampir saja menodai seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku ..."

 _Glek!_

Semua orang langsung menoleh kompak ke arah Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Tak ingin mendengar bentakan Sehun, pengelola klub segera memerintahkan petugas keamanan untuk mengusir pria paruh baya yang nyaris melakukan pelecehan terhadap Luhan.

"Mulai hari ini, Xi Luhan berhenti. Dia tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi," Sehun menunjuk seorang gadis yang memakai seragam serupa dengan Luhan. "Ambilkan barang-barang gadis ini."

Gadis itu mengangguk takut, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam area ruang ganti. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah kembali membawakan tas milik Luhan.

Sehun melepas jas formal miliknya, kemudian memakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan.

"Ayo!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan berbicara, Sehun membawa gadis itu pergi meninggalkan klub.

Minho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terlalu kaget melihat Sehun membawa pergi Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya memperlihatkan wajah kebingungan.

"Bos ... bukankah tadi Presdir Oh Sehun?" tanya Minho dengan mata berkedip polos. Atasannya hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa dia membawa Luhan pergi? Apa mereka saling mengenal?" cerocosnya tanpa henti.

"Mana aku tahu! Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Pria berkepala botak itu menatap sekeliling. "Semuanya bubar!"

Teriakan keras itu berhasil mengembalikan suasana klub malam seperti semula.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau boleh turun."

Luhan tidak bereaksi. Ia masih betah duduk sambil memandangi Sehun terus-menerus. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Jelas Luhan bingung. Tiba-tiba dibawa pergi oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya, bahkan pria itu dengan seenaknya mengatakan dirinya berhenti bekerja di klub malam tadi.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkenalan. Sekarang turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah," titahnya dengan tegas.

Ada perasaan jengkel yang muncul dalam diri Luhan. Batinnya mengumpat Sehun habis-habisan, tapi di satu sisi juga bersyukur karena pria itu datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," Luhan melepas jas formal milik Sehun, bermaksud mengembalikannya namun pria itu justru memasangnya kembali untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan.

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak suka orang lain melihat bagian tubuhmu yang terekspos bebas."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi dengan tatapan penuh selidik kepada Sehun. _Orang aneh_ , pikirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki rumah.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan memasuki pagar rumah. Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Malam ini kita menginap di sini," jawab Sehun sekenanya dan sukses membuat supir pribadinya melotot kaget.

"Apa? Kau mau protes?" tanya Sehun galak.

"Ti-tidak, Tuan," jawab pria itu takut-takut.

Sehun berdecih, lalu menyamankan posisinya di jok belakang. Sekali lagi, ia memandangi rumah berukuran kecil di depannya yang bahkan hanya seukuran dengan garasi mobil di mansionnya.

Memorinya kembali pada kejadian 11 tahun silam, tepatnya pada hari pemakaman ayahnya. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, Lu ..." Sehun tersenyum senang, namun detik berikutnya ia terlihat murung. Rasanya ada yang janggal dengan kehidupan Luhan.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sehun sudah menyuruh Joonmyun untuk menyelidiki latar belakang keluarga Luhan. Termasuk paman dan bibinya, Lee Dongwook dan Kim Sooyeon. Seingat Sehun, ia sudah memberikan bantuan dana kepada Dongwook dan Sooyeon untuk kebutuhan Luhan sehari-hari. Tak terkecuali biaya pendidikan gadis itu hingga jenjang perguruan tinggi.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Sehun sekarang benar-benar melenceng dari harapannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tidak melanjutkan pendidikan sampai perguruan tinggi. Malah bekerja terlalu keras, apalagi di klub malam miliknya.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian di klub tadi, ingin sekali Sehun menghajar habis-habisan pria tua yang sudah berani menyentuh gadisnya. Untung saja, ia berhasil menolong gadis itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Inilah alasannya kenapa sekarang Sehun memilih berjaga di depan rumah Luhan. Masih ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikan oleh pria itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan baru saja menutup pintu rumah. Ia berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan paman dan bibinya. Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun sial karena pintu kamar yang ia lewati terlanjur dibuka. Refleks Luhan mencengkeram kuat tas dan juga jas yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi benar kau menjual diri di klub malam itu?"

Hati Luhan tersayat mendengar kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dari Sooyeon. Sampai detik ini, Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa sikap adik ibunya itu berubah 180 derajat. Padahal dulu -sewaktu orang tuanya masih hidup- paman dan bibinya sangat baik kepadanya.

"Berikan uangnya! Kau pasti mendapatkan banyak uang setelah berhasil melayani para pria hidung belang di luar sana!" desak Sooyeon.

"Tidak, Imo. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan, bukan pelacur ..." cicit Luhan di akhir kalimat.

"Cih, kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu. Lihat saja penampilanmu sekarang. Kau sama saja seperti ibumu. Seorang pelacur!"

"Mamaku bukan seorang pelacur!"

 _PLAK!_

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang anyir, ah ... sudut bibirnya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Beraninya kau berteriak padaku!" amuk Sooyeon. Ia masuk ke kamar kemudian keluar sambil membawa rotan. Tanpa ragu ia langsung memukulkan benda itu di betis dan punggung hingga pertahanan Luhan roboh. Gadis itu meringkuk di lantai untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit untuk kesekian kali karena dipukuli Sooyeon.

"Hah, kau benar-benar merusak _mood_ ku!" Sooyeon melempar rotan itu asal, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar.

Dengan napas terengah-engah dan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, Luhan mencoba bangkit. Ia berjalan tertatih masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di samping kamar Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

Sebuah kamar yang berukuran sempit menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang paling nyaman di rumah ini. Luhan duduk pada kasur lipat yang hanya beralaskan tikar dan tidak mampu mengalahkan dinginnya lantai. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan perlahan turun secara dramatis.

"Hiks ... Mama ..."

Luhan selalu mencoba terlihat kuat di hadapan semua orang. Meski pada akhirnya akan runtuh setiap kali paman dan bibinya mengungkit masa lalu orang tuanya.

 _ **"Berjanjilah kau tidak boleh menangis lagi ..."**_

Isakan tangis Luhan perlahan terhenti. Di saat ia menangis karena teringat mendiang orang tuanya, di saat yang sama ia teringat lagi pada pesan sosok pemuda yang dijumpainya di area pemakaman 11 tahun silam. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Seperti obat penghilang kesedihan setiap kali Luhan menangis.

Luhan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipi, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelum tidur, ia mengobati luka akibat pukulan yang diberikan Sooyeon. Ia meringis pelan ketika punggungnya yang penuh memar menyentuh kasur lipat.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa melewatinya, Xi Luhan. Semangat!"

Dan bersamaan kalimat itu Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Pergi ke alam mimpi yang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan daripada kehidupannya di dunia nyata.

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan tidur Sehun. Ia menggeliat dari posisi tidurnya yang sedikit tidak nyaman di dalam mobil. Perhatian Sehun seketika teralih kala mendengar suara berderit dari pagar rumah. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat Luhan sudah bersiap menaiki sepeda.

" _Ya_ , cepat bangun!" teriaknya membangunkan supir pribadinya yang masih tertidur. Pria itu terkesiap kaget dengan wajah yang masih tampak linglung.

"Jalankan mobil dan ikuti gadis itu!" Sehun mendesah kesal karena reaksi lambat supir pribadinya. "CEPAT!"

"Ba-baik, Tuan!" Teriakan Sehun sukses mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu yang segera menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu menjalankannya mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan sana.

Mobil yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti di sebuah area pertokoan kecil. Sehun melihat Luhan keluar dari salah satu toko sambil membawa setumpuk koran dan satu kantong susu.

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan sekarang," gumamnya bingung. Ia melihat Luhan sudah menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya meninggalkan lokasi.

"Jalan!" titah Sehun yang segera diangguki supir pribadinya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang tidak sadar jika sedang diikuti tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Berpindah dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lainnya untuk mengantarkan koran dan susu. Sesekali ia mengusapkan kedua tangannya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menelusup tubuh.

" _Uhuk_!" Luhan terbatuk, napasnya terengah-engah dan ia merasakan sakit di bagian perut. Salahkan dirinya yang semalam hanya makan sedikit, ditambah bekas pukulan dari Sooyeon yang membuat tubuhnya kesakitan.

Ketika Luhan hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang hingga memaksanya duduk sejenak di depan rumah orang.

 _Tes!_

Luhan terkejut saat mengetahui sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. _Darah_.

Refleks Luhan mendongak -tidak sadar kalau itu adalah cara yang salah-, kemudian buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana untuk menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

 _Set!_

"Kau seharusnya menunduk jika sedang mimisan ..."

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar, terkejut karena untuk kedua kali Sehun datang menolong. Pria itu mengeluarkan saputangan yang segera digunakan untuk mengusap hidung Luhan.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Diamlah!" Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan. Ia kesal bukan main dengan sikap gadis itu yang memforsir tenaganya hingga tampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang. Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan, bersamaan napasnya yang semakin tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya hingga kesadaran gadis itu berkurang.

Satu-satunya yang didengar Luhan sebelum matanya terpejam adalah teriakan Sehun yang terus memanggil namanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jaejoong sedikit berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Semula ia sedang menikmati pemandangan di kebun bunga yang berada di belakang mansion. Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan kabar kepulangan Sehun bersama seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Terlalu terburu-buru, Jaejoong sampai tidak sadar baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sehun secara kasar. Dua orang pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kaget, tidak dengan Sehun yang terus fokus pada sosok gadis yang kini terbaring di ranjang.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Jaejoong sedikit berbasa-basi, lalu mendekati ranjang agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis yang dibawa pulang putranya. Ia tertegun kala mendapati wajah pucat di balik kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Sehun tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Jaejoong. "Dia ... gadis yang sering kuceritakan padamu, Umma ..."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong segera duduk di sisi ranjang lain. Ia amati dari dekat bagaimana sosok ayu itu yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia pingsan, kurasa kelelahan." Sehun beralih memandangi Jaejoong, "Maukah Umma membantuku mengganti pakaiannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu," ia pun mulai mengganti pakaian Luhan. Dengan dibantu dua pelayan yang sudah dipanggil oleh Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekikan kaget Jaejoong membuat Sehun yang semula sudah sampai di pintu kembali masuk. Ia melangkah tergesa dan memilih menerobos dua pelayan yang berjejer di sekeliling ranjang.

"Ada apa—" kalimat Sehun terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Jaejoong buru-buru memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan, namun Sehun secara paksa menariknya.

"Sehun!" Jaejoong membentak putranya karena bersikap tidak sopan. Namun selanjutnya terdiam kala melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sehun merasakan sakit yang menyiksa kala mendapati tubuh Luhan penuh luka. Ada banyak warna biru keunguan di bagian punggung. Sementara warna merah di bagian betis, seperti luka baru.

Mata Sehun melotot tajam ketika ia menyadari sudut bibir Luhan juga terluka. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia pun berbalik keluar dari kamar dengan ponsel yang dipasang di telinganya.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Sehun, lalu beralih memandangi Luhan. Cairan bening tanpa sadar menetes dari mata doenya. Ia mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, hingga merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang begitu panas.

"Kasihan sekali." Jaejoong memperhatikan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Luhan. "Gadis secantik dirimu seharusnya tidak memiliki luka seperti ini."

Dua pelayan di kamar itu turut menatap iba kepada Luhan. Siapa yang menduga, gadis yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari, ternyata menyimpan luka yang begitu menyedihkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia kelelahan, ditambah lagi perutnya kosong sehingga dia kurang asupan untuk tenaga. Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga membuat sistem imunnya menurun drastis. Itu sebabnya dia terserang demam tinggi."

Sehun hanya menyimak penjelasan yang disampaikan Kyuhyun, dokter pribadi keluarganya. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terus bertahan di sisi Luhan, tanpa pernah mau beranjak sedetik pun.

"Aku akan memberinya obat penurun demam dan juga vitamin. Lalu resep obat untuk luka-lukanya. Kalau kau ingin melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, sebaiknya bawa dia ke rumah sakit," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap sekilas ke arah Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ada seorang gadis di mansion keluarga Oh, terlebih langsung menempati kamar Sehun. _Siapa gerangan gadis ini?_

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia diantar salah satu pelayan yang sejak tadi bersiaga di kamar Sehun.

"Hyung ..." Sehun beralih memanggil Joonmyun. Kakak sepupunya itu langsung datang setelah menerima telepon darinya.

"Seandainya kau memberitahuku lebih awal, dia tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang," ucap Sehun dingin.

Joonmyun menundukkan kepala, sadar atas kesalahan yang diperbuat. Jaejoong yang mendengarkan obrolan keponakan dan putranya itu semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong menatap Joonmyun dengan tatapan menuntut, "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis ini?"

Joonmyun mengangguk lemah, "Maafkan aku, Imo. Aku belum bisa menceritakan sekarang. Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu."

Jaejoong hendak membuka mulutnya tapi Joonmyun sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar. Menyisakan keheningan dalam kamar di mana Sehun sejak tadi hanya tetap fokus memandangi Luhan.

"Sehun ..."

Sehun hanya menatap sekilas pada ibunya, "Joonmyun-hyung sedang kusuruh membasmi _tikus-tikus kecil_ , Umma."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, membuat Sehun menarik napas panjang lalu beralih menggenggam tangannya.

"Kumohon untuk menyimpan pertanyaanmu dulu, Umma. Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku janji," Sehun kembali melirik Luhan. "Sekarang ... aku hanya ingin fokus merawatnya."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak bertanya lagi, membiarkan Sehun dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Barangkali sekarang Jaejoong bisa bernapas lega. Sehun sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tampak lebih manusiawi di hadapan orang lain.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Eungh~"

Mata Luhan mengerjap lembut. Napasnya tidak beraturan ditambah suhu badannya yang masih cukup panas. Gadis itu mulai membuka mata hingga menyadari dirinya sudah berada di kamar yang terasa asing. Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bangun, tapi rasa pusing di kepala membuatnya kembali terbaring.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka. Luhan menoleh lemas sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata doe yang sangat cantik.

"Kau sudah bangun." Jaejoong baru saja datang dengan nampan yang membawa semangkuk bubur. Ia segera mendekati ranjang, menyentuh kening Luhan, kemudian meringis pelan.

"Demammu masih tinggi, tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Jaejoong tersenyum lega, "Makanlah bubur ini, baru setelah itu minum obat penurun demam."

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlalu banyak bicara sampai tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Luhan ..."

Suara lain membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Dibandingkan Jaejoong, jelas Luhan yang paling kaget saat melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Dia baru saja bangun," ucap Jaejoong seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sehun.

Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Tinggalkan kami, Umma. Biar aku yang merawatnya."

"Baiklah. Panggil umma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Luhan. "Beristirahatlah."

Sehun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat, kemudian menyamankan posisinya di samping Luhan. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan, lalu tangannya meraih gelas minuman yang ada di atas nakas.

"Minum pelan-pelan ..."

Luhan menuruti ucapan Sehun. Toh ia sendiri memang merasa kehausan.

"Sekarang makan bubur ini, baru minum obat."

"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Ini kamarku. Sekarang kau berada di mansion keluargaku," jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan. Ia tetap fokus mengambil semangkuk bubur yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Aku ... mau pulang ..."

Rahang Sehun seketika mengeras. Wajah yang semula tenang itu kini terlihat memendam emosi.

"Kau tidak akan pulang ke mana-mana." Sehun meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur dengan kasar. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di sini!"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Di tengah demam yang ia rasakan, pikirannya masih waras. Ia jelas tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun dengan seenaknya mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Luhan mengeluarkan emosinya di tengah tenaga yang masih tersisa. "Kenapa ... aku harus tinggal di sini?"

Sehun terdiam, setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan hingga gadis itu kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu," Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah.

"Namaku Oh Sehun ..."

 _Cup!_

Sehun dengan seenaknya mencium bibir Luhan, "... dan aku adalah calon suamimu."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **15 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Cuma mau bilang akhirnya pecah telor juga nulis rate M wkwkwkwk xD

Ada alasan tersendiri yang membuatku keluar dari zona nyaman selama ini. Kalau dijelasin cukup panjang juga. Jadi hanya aku, Tuhan, dan orang terdekat saja yang tahu *ini ngomong apaan sih -iching mode on- kekeke*

Aku sadar kok kalau FF yang on-going banyak, tapi gimana ya. Aku termasuk orang yang suka menulis tanpa batas. Susah untuk fokus sama satu cerita, tergantung mood juga sih sebenarnya. Aku usahakan semua FF akan selesai, karena secara keseluruhan konsep cerita sudah aku tulis. Meskipun update kelanjutan FFnya termasuk lama hehe *maaf*

Oh iya, jangan pada terkecoh sama judul ya. Ini bukan genre saeguk ^^v

Tadinya mau diposting tanggal 17 besok, eh ternyata selesai lebih cepat. Ya sudah, aku posting hari ini saja :)

Nikmati dulu ceritanya, bila tiba waktunya nanti bagian "itu" bakal muncul ke permukaan *senyum mesum ala Sehun*

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 2**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Luhan menjumpai pria paling aneh sedunia.

Luhan jelas tidak mengenal Sehun, sebab mereka baru bertemu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Akan tetapi, pria berkulit pucat itu bersikap seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Seperti sosok penguasa yang otoriter, Sehun dengan seenaknya menyuruh Luhan tinggal di mansion keluarga Oh. Bukan hanya itu saja, ucapan Sehun yang mengaku sebagai calon suami Luhan tak ayal membuatnya semakin emosi.

 _Orang ini benar-benar tidak waras_ , pikir Luhan.

"Jangan gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir terlalu keras. Lebih baik kau makan bubur ini. Setelah itu minum obat penurun demam dan beristirahat."

Luhan hendak mengeluarkan protes, tetapi Sehun membungkamnya lebih dulu dengan sesendok bubur yang langsung memenuhi mulut. Mata rusa itu melotot lucu, ditambah dengusan panjang yang membuat Luhan tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau ... tidak bisa mengaturku." Napas Luhan sedikit tersengal, "Aku ... mmmph—"

"Bicara nanti saja. Sekarang habiskan buburmu dan minum obat." Sehun berdecak kesal. "Jika kondisimu sudah membaik sepenuhnya, kau bebas bicara apa saja padaku."

Masih dengan mulut penuh bubur, Luhan menatap tajam kepada Sehun. Namun seolah tak terpengaruh, pria itu terus menyuapi bubur ke mulut Luhan sampai habis. Dalam hatinya, Sehun bernapas lega Luhan mau menghabiskan bubur buatan Jaejoong. Meski sambil menggerutu dan beberapa kali mengumpat kesal.

Sehun sadar jika ia telah bersikap seenaknya pada Luhan, terkesan otoriter dengan menyuruh gadis itu tinggal di mansion keluarganya. Akan tetapi, Sehun memiliki alasan untuk bersikap demikian. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, setelah kondisi gadis itu pulih seperti semula.

"Kau masih kuat bangun?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Anggukan lemah Luhan mendorong pria itu membantunya bangun dari posisi berbaring. Tangan kiri Sehun merangkul Luhan, menahan beban tubuh gadis itu yang bersandar lemah di dadanya. Sehun mengambil obat penurun demam, juga segelas air minum untuk Luhan. Usai meminum obatnya, Luhan kembali berbaring.

Diam-diam Luhan memandangi Sehun yang sedang merapikan selimutnya. Sikap pria itu yang sebentar baik sebentar menjengkelkan membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau namaku Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Kalau saja tidak sedang terbaring lemah seperti ini, sudah sejak tadi ia mendaratkan pukulan telak di kepala Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan namamu, tapi ucapanmu yang mengaku sebagai calon suamiku!"

Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit tertarik, "Itu memang benar, Sayangku. Aku adalah calon suamimu, dan kau adalah calon istriku," tuturnya santai dan sukses membuat mata Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Ish, susah berbicara dengan orang yang tidak waras sepertimu!" geram Luhan frustasi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkenalan." Sehun lagi-lagi bereaksi tenang, tak terpengaruh dengan umpatan kesal yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisimu."

"Kau—"

"Kalau kondisimu sudah pulih, aku janji akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau puas?"

Bibir Luhan mencebil imut. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan adalah kebiasaan lama yang sudah jarang sekali ia lakukan ketika sedang merajuk.

"Kupegang janjimu!"

"Hn." Sehun menarik selimut Luhan hingga menutupi dada. "Tidurlah."

Entah karena memang masih lemas atau obat yang sudah mulai bereaksi, perlahan kesadaran Luhan mulai berkurang. Hingga terdengar dengkuran halus, pertanda gadis itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu semenjak Luhan tertidur, namun Sehun masih betah berada di kamar. Ia menyamankan posisi duduk di tepian ranjang. Tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut kepala Luhan sambil memandangi wajah tenang gadis itu dengan sorot mata mendamba.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertemuan kita yang terkesan terburu-buru." Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Sehun beralih menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan, menempelkannya di wajah, lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah puas memandangi Luhan, barulah Sehun pergi, membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat di kamarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pintu ruang kerja baru saja ditutup. Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati meja, lantas duduk pada sebuah kursi berukuran besar di baliknya. Ia membuka laci meja, mengambil beberapa album foto dari dalam sana.

Senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Sehun, ketika lembar demi lembar album memperlihatkan potret kehidupan seorang gadis mungil berusia 8 tahun, hingga tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik di usianya yang menginjak 19 tahun.

Itu adalah foto Luhan, dengan ekspresi bahagia yang berhasil diabadikan oleh kamera orang suruhan Sehun. Katakanlah Sehun seperti seorang _stalker_ , mengawasi sosok gadisnya selama 11 tahun tanpa kenal waktu.

Perhatian Sehun beralih pada amplop warna cokelat. Ia mengambil isi yang ada di dalamnya, ratusan lembar foto yang tidak kalah banyak dengan foto yang dipasang dalam album tersebut. Hanya yang membedakan adalah ekspresi wajah Luhan.

Kesedihan tampak begitu jelas dari raut wajah Luhan. Sorot mata rusa itu tidak bersinar terang seperti kebanyakan foto yang disimpan di dalam album.

Sehun memandangi foto-foto itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, juga terluka. Ia kecewa atas sikap Joonmyun selama ini yang menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit tentang Luhan darinya.

 **CKLEK!**

Lamunan Sehun buyar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia mendapati Jaejoong melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu.

"Umma ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sehun seolah bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Wanita itu tetap cantik meski usianya sudah memasuki setengah abad.

"Kau memang persis seperti ayahmu. Mudah sekali menebak apa yang ada di kepala umma," jawab Jaejoong diiringi gelak tawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju sofa, diikuti Jaejoong yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu?"

Rasa penasaran Jaejoong kian bertambah ketika ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah murung. Bahkan secara tiba-tiba, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berada di atas paha Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak lembut mengusap kepala Sehun. Merapikan beberapa helaian rambut sang putra yang sedikit berantakan. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun yang akan berkeluh kesah pada ibunya ketika sedang ditimpa masalah. Sentuhan tangan Jaejoong yang begitu lembut selalu berhasil membuat emosi Sehun yang mencapai ubun-ubun akan mereda dalam sekejap.

"Dia mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari paman dan bibinya, Umma."

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun. Gerakan tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar berhenti, melayang di udara karena terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan putranya.

"Kupikir aku sudah berbuat hal yang benar." Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari sela bibir Sehun. "Tapi ternyata apa yang kulakukan hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan."

Mata doe Jaejoong berkedip-kedip. Menunggu Sehun untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara pelan-pelan.

"Dana yang seharusnya untuk kebutuhan Luhan, ternyata disalahgunakan oleh paman dan bibinya. Mereka memakainya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Joonmyun-hyung bilang, paman Luhan gemar sekali berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Sementara bibinya gemar berbelanja barang-barang mewah," lanjut Sehun menjelaskan. "Sikap mereka membuat Luhan mengalami kendala untuk biaya pendidikannya."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memberikan biaya pendidikan untuk Luhan hingga jenjang perguruan tinggi. Tapi karena keserakahan paman dan bibinya, uang itu cepat habis dan akhirnya mereka memaksa gadis itu bekerja. Luhan bekerja keras bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan berfoya-foya mereka."

Emosi Jaejoong pun mulai terpancing. Sorot matanya yang semula tampak teduh perlahan memperlihatkan kilatan api kemarahan.

"Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa adalah sikap mereka yang menyiksa Luhan secara fisik," suara Sehun bergetar. Perpaduan antara emosi dan terluka. "Selama 11 tahun ini aku berusaha menjaga Luhan dari kejuahan, tapi mereka justru melukainya, Umma. Mereka melukai gadisku."

Hati Jaejoong ikut tersayat mendengar nada kesedihan Sehun. Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Joonmyun 11 tahun silam, yang mengatakan bahwa hati Sehun telah dicuri oleh seseorang. Jaejoong awalnya tidak mempercayai ucapan Joonmyun, mengingat masih dalam suasana duka atas kepergian suaminya. Terlebih sosok gadis yang diceritakan Joonmyun berusia lebih muda 8 tahun dari Sehun.

Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia bisa melihatnya sendiri lewat sikap Sehun yang terkadang menunjukkan sisi lembut. Jaejoong kerap memergoki Sehun tersenyum seorang diri sambil memandangi sebuah album foto. Karena penasaran, Jaejoong mencoba melihat isi album tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Sejak itu, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa putranya memang sudah menemukan tambatan hati dan serius dengan Luhan.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah membawa Luhan ke sini," ucap Jaejoong setelah menjadi pendengar setia. "Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Mata Sehun terbuka, memperlihatkan sorot kemarahan yang begitu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang, Umma." Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "Mereka harus membayar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Luhan."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Sama seperti ayahnya, Sehun termasuk tipe pria setia, amat mencintai seseorang yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Sudah dipastikan Sehun akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjaga dan melindungi Luhan. Termasuk membalas perbuatan orang lain yang berniat mencelakai gadis yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Lakukanlah," Jaejoong mengusap wajah Sehun, "sama seperti ayahmu, lindungi seseorang yang amat kau cintai. Jangan biarkan orang lain melukainya walau hanya sehelai rambut saja."

Seringaian terukir di bibir Sehun, "Tentu, Umma. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Luhan. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggu kehidupan bidadariku."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun berniat langsung pergi ke kantor setelah mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. Namun ibunya menyuruh untuk menikmati makan siang terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, kini Sehun tengah berada di ruang makan bersama ibu dan kakeknya.

"Hari ini kau tidak ke kantor?"

Sehun menoleh, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menikmati makan siang. "Selesai makan siang, aku akan ke kantor," jawabnya tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan pandangan menyelidik yang dilayangkan kakeknya—Jihoon.

"Semalam kau tidur di mana?" tanya Jihoon lagi. "Kata ibumu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Pantas saja sarapan tadi pagi harabeoji tidak melihatmu."

Sehun memandang ibunya sekilas. Jaejoong mengangguk, memberi isyarat untuk berkata jujur pada Jihoon.

"Aku tidur di luar," Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa menit. Baik Sehun dan Jaejoong memilih diam, tidak dengan Jihoon yang mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang. Dahi Jihoon mengerut tajam. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sehun dan Jaejoong menoleh kaget, namun perlahan keduanya mampu mengontrol ekspresi wajah masing-masing sehingga tampak lebih tenang.

"Aku memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di kamar untuk beristirahat. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi di luar atau yang dilakukan orang-orang terdekatku," jelas Jihoon. "Katakan, siapa gadis yang kau bawa pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Harabeoji," Sehun mengambil ponselnya ketika mengetahui ada pesan yang baru saja masuk. "Maaf, aku harus ke kantor sekarang."

"Selesaikan makan siangmu dulu, Sehun," kata Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Joonmyun-hyung sudah menungguku, Umma. Aku harus segera pergi," Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, lalu menatap sekilas pada kakeknya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Joongie," Jihoon memandangi menantunya dengan tatapan menuntut, "Aku tahu kau sudah mengenal gadis yang dibawa Sehun ke rumah."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Yang aku tahu hanya namanya saja, Appa. Sejak dulu, Sehun tak pernah memberitahuku soal nama marga keluarganya."

"Sejak dulu? Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Jaejoong, "Sehun sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 11 tahun silam. Dia bertemu dengan Luhan di area pemakaman. Di saat yang sama ketika kita kehilangan Yunho, Luhan juga kehilangan orang tuanya."

Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau bilang nama gadis itu Luhan? Dia orang China?"

"Lebih tepatnya berdarah campuran China-Korea. Ibunya orang Korea," jawab Jaejoong jujur. "Hanya sebatas ini yang aku tahu, Appa."

"Baiklah," Jihoon mengambil tongkatnya kemudian berdiri dari kursi, "Aku akan mencari sendiri informasi seputar gadis itu."

Suara berderit terdengar keras kala Jaejoong memundurkan kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruang makan. "Appa tidak bermaksud menghalangi Sehun memilih pendamping hidupnya sendiri 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menunduk, lantas menggeleng kecil. Jihoon menarik napas panjang sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku memang membebaskan Sehun untuk memilih calon pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Akan tetapi," Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat, "Aku berhak menilai apakah calon cucu menantuku memang layak untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh."

Jaejoong mendongak. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari jika Jihoon sudah berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, mereka mengancam akan melaporkanku pada pihak berwajib karena telah menculik Luhan?"

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Itu yang mereka katakan jika kau tidak memberikan uang sesuai jumlah yang mereka inginkan," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius. Dalam hati ia berusaha keras menahan emosi. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, di mana ia mendatangi rumah Luhan untuk menemui Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

Sungguh mereka adalah orang yang gila harta. Pasangan suami-istri itu menyambut kedatangan Joonmyun dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Bahkan saat Joonmyun membeberkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Luhan, baik Dongwook dan Sooyeon justru mengeluarkan ancaman yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Tidak sadar siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Hm, ini seperti pemerasan bukan?" Sehun tertawa geli, meskipun tetap terdengar menakutkan. "Mereka terlalu dibutakan oleh harta. Apa mereka lupa kalau aku bisa melaporkan balik atas tuduhan kekerasan fisik yang mereka lakukan pada Luhan? Dasar pasangan bodoh."

Sehun beranjak dari kursi, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kantor. Mengamati jalanan kota Seoul yang padat dilalui kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Ia terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan emosi yang berkecamuk hebat menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah," Sehun berbalik lalu tersenyum menyeringai kepada Joonmyun. "Turuti saja permintaan mereka."

Mata Joonmyun membulat sempurna, "Kau serius? Sehun, jumlah uang yang mereka inginkan sangat banyak, dan pasti akan habis dalam waktu singkat untuk berfoya-foya."

"Memang itu yang mereka inginkan bukan?" Sehun tertawa kecil, "Berikan saja. Aku tidak peduli mau banyak atau sedikit. Keselamatan Luhan jauh lebih penting."

Raut tidak setuju masih terlihat jelas di wajah Joonmyun. Beberapa kali pria itu menggelengkan kepala, menolak keputusan Sehun yang dinilai menuluskan permintaan paman dan bibi Luhan.

"Kita bisa melaporkannya ke polisi lebih cepat, Sehun. Untuk apa menuruti kemauan mereka?"

"Justru ini caraku untuk menyeret mereka ke penjara, Hyung." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Uang itu ibarat umpan. Begitu mangsa memakan umpannya, kita tunggu sampai mereka lengah. Saat itulah, kita bisa menangkap mereka dengan mudah."

Emosi Joonmyun perlahan mereda seiring penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun. Setelah memahami semuanya, keraguan dalam diri Joonmyun ikut berkurang. Meskipun ia masih didera kekhawatiran, seandainya Dongwook dan Sooyeon akan berbuat lebih licik dari sekedar pemerasan yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Lalu ... bagaimana caranya kita menangkap mereka?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Joonmyun, sekali lagi mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. "Nanti akan kujelaskan padamu, Hyung. Sekarang aku ingin fokus pada pemulihan Luhan, terutama luka fisik yang dialaminya."

Joonmyun tidak bertanya lagi. Ia terlanjur terpengaruh pada perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Rasanya pria itu tampak lebih manusiawi setiap kali mereka membahas soal Luhan. Joonmyun bersumpah, untuk kesekian kali ia menangkap senyuman bahagia yang terukir di bibir Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa gerah, sedikit tidak nyaman karena tubuh yang berkeringat dan lengket. Sejenak ia meletakkan tangan di kening. Ia bersyukur setelah menyadari kondisinya sedikit membaik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaring, kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_ ranjang.

 **CKLEK!**

Perhatian Luhan beralih pada sosok gadis berseragam pelayan yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Ia mengangguk canggung ketika gadis itu membungkuk sopan di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Yoona. Saya ditugaskan Tuan Sehun untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda, Nona."

Alis Luhan tertaut sempurna, "Pelayan pribadi?"

Yoona mengangguk, "Apa Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Yoona yang mengaku sebagai pelayan pribadinya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Yoona mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang ketika Luhan memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Sebenarnya ... siapa Oh Sehun?"

Kali ini giliran Yoona yang mengerutkan dahi, "Bukankah Tuan Sehun calon suami Anda, Nona?" tanyanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

Luhan tersenyum miris, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal agar suara umpatannya teredam. Mengabaikan Yoona yang masih tampak kebingungan di tepian ranjang

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia adalah calon suamiku?"

"Tadi sebelum Tuan Sehun pergi, beliau mengumpulkan para pekerja di rumah ini dan memberitahu kami semua jika Anda adalah calon istri beliau. Kami harus melayani Anda sebaik mungkin. Beliau kemudian menunjuk saya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda, Nona Luhan," jelas Yoona jujur. "Lalu—"

"Cukup." Luhan memotong ucapan Yoona. Tidak siap mendengar penjelasan lain yang membuat otaknya pusing 7 keliling. Batinnya terus mengumpat Sehun, kesal lantaran sudah seenaknya menyebarkan statusnya yang diklaim sebagai calon istri pria itu. _Dasar gila!_

"Aku ingin mandi. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Baik, Nona. Saya akan menyiapkan airnya terlebih dahulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Yoona membungkuk sopan, kemudian melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong, terkejut akan reaksinya yang begitu gesit.

"Hah ... seperti inikah rasanya menjadi orang kaya?" Luhan tersenyum lemah, "Hidup mereka enak sekali. Dilayani semua orang dan apapun yang mereka inginkan bisa diperoleh dengan mudah ..."

Luhan merenung dalam diam. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca tiap kali mengingat kenangan saat orang tuanya masih ada. Kalau boleh sedikit bercerita, hidup Luhan sebelumnya sangat membahagiakan. Kontras dengan keadaan sekarang di mana ia harus bekerja keras. Bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, tetapi juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan berfoya-foya Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

"Nona, airnya sudah siap."

Luhan tersenyum lemah, membiarkan Yoona memapahnya ke kamar mandi. Ekspresi wajah Yoona yang sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Ia menduga, gadis itu takut melakukan kesalahan yang nantinya akan mendapat hukuman dari Sehun.

Selesai mandi, Luhan meminta Yoona untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan berkeliling mansion. Awalnya Yoona ragu mengingat kondisi Luhan baru saja pulih. Tapi Luhan terus memaksa karena bosan jika berada di kamar, membuat Yoona tak punya pilihan untuk menuruti kemauan gadis itu.

Luhan dibuat takjub dengan kondisi mansion keluarga Oh yang luas. Mansion dengan gaya Eropa itu benar-benar mewah, membuktikan bahwa pemiliknya sangat kaya raya.

Beberapa kali Luhan tersenyum canggung ketika berpapasan dengan pelayan lain. Mereka spontan membungkuk sopan kepada Luhan, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman atas sikap mereka yang dinilai berlebihan. Saat ia menyampaikan keluhannya atas sikap para pelayan, jawaban Yoona justru membuatnya ingin sekali menguliti Sehun hidup-hidup.

"Tuan Sehun akan memecat kami jika tidak bersikap hormat pada Anda, Nona."

Jika sudah begitu, Luhan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Merasa iba atas nasib pelayan di rumah ini yang harus bekerja pada orang arogan seperti Sehun.

Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti ketika mereka melewati sebuah kebun bunga yang ada di belakang mansion. Matanya berbinar-binar setelah melihat ada beberapa kupu-kupu beterbangan.

"Nona ingin ke sana?" tanya Yoona setelah menyadari arah pandangan Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkedip polos.

Yoona terdiam. Dalam hati sedikit bingung dengan sikap nona barunya ini. Meski begitu, ia menyukai kepribadian Luhan yang menurutnya sopan, ramah, dan terkadang memperlihatkan sisi seperti anak-anak. Manja dan polos.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Luhan segera berlari menuju kebun bunga dengan wajah ceria. Yoona tidak mampu berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Luhan berlarian layaknya rusa kecil yang sangat lincah. Gadis itu mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Selera Tuan Sehun benar-benar tepat. Nona Luhan sangat cocok menjadi pendamping hidup Tuan Sehun," gumam Yoona.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Yoona berjengkit setelah mengetahui Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah ada di sana, yang pasti Yoona tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Ia segera membungkuk untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada Luhan. Ia tertawa melihat kegembiraan Luhan yang sedang berlarian di kebun bunga belakang mansion mereka.

Giliran mulut Yoona yang menganga lebar, takjub karena baru pertama kali melihat Sehun tertawa lepas.

"Yoona, kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?"

"Ma-maafkan saya." Yoona membungkuk lagi, "Nona Luhan meminta saya untuk menemani jalan-jalan berkeliling mansion. Ketika kami sampai di kebun bunga, Nona langsung berlarian seperti rusa kecil yang lincah."

Selanjutnya Yoona kembali menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena sudah menyebut Luhan sebagai rusa kecil. Untungnya, Sehun tidak memperlihatkan reaksi marah. Sebaliknya, pria itu kembali mengulum senyum.

"Kau benar, dia memang seperti rusa kecil." Sehun memperhatikan Luhan, "Rusa kecil yang sangat manis."

Mata Yoona berkedip-kedip. Sekali lagi dibuat terpesona atas ekspresi wajah Sehun yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Masuklah. Bantu yang lainnya menyiapkan makan malam. Biar aku yang menemani Luhan di sini," titah Sehun.

"Baik."

Yoona undur diri dari hadapan Sehun, meninggalkan area kebun bunga untuk melanjutkan tugasnya di dalam. Sementara Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan. Kini gadis itu tengah memetik bunga mawar.

"Jarimu akan terkena duri jika kau memetiknya tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan."

Luhan nyaris terpeleset karena seruan Sehun yang cukup keras. Gadis itu menoleh lalu menatap tajam kepada Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu beristirahat?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, tidak sadar jika telah berhasil membuat Sehun kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. Demi Tuhan, ekspresi Luhan yang sedang merajuk benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku bosan. Apa aku harus berada di kamar seharian sampai kau memberi izin untuk keluar?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengurungku!" Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memetik beberapa tangkai bunga mawar.

"Aku tidak mengurungmu, hanya—"

"Akh!"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti bersamaan teriakan Luhan. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Luhan dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat cairan merah di ujung jari Luhan. Ah, jari tangan gadis itu baru saja tertusuk duri.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

Luhan terkesiap ketika tangannya ditarik Sehun. Matanya melotot kala Sehun mengulum ujung jari telunjuknya yang baru saja tertusuk duri. Mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar.

Wajah Luhan merona hebat. Ada sensasi menggelitik dalam perutnya setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun barusan. Ditambah dengan hawa panas di sekitar wajah yang membuat Luhan kehilangan fokus.

 _Sret!_

Luhan menarik tangannya. Sedikit mendongak hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata elang Sehun yang tengah menatapnya secara _intens_. Entah mengapa Luhan sulit sekali untuk menghindar. Seolah terperangkap dalam sorot mata Sehun yang begitu menenangkan.

Sadar atas perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya, Luhan buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Ia berbalik, berniat masuk ke dalam mansion agar bisa secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

 _Grep!_

Pekikan kaget keluar dari bibir Luhan ketika tangan kekar Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya yang ramping. Mata Luhan terpejam kala merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di bagian tengkuknya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gerakannya terkunci. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

 _Hup!_

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang di udara. Hal pertama yang dilihat Luhan adalah wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Nyaris tak ada jarak hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jantung Luhan berdetak semakin liar, mendorongnya untuk segera memalingkan wajah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Menggendongmu," jawab Sehun cuek sambil tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Turunkan aku!" Luhan terus meronta meminta diturunkan, tetapi Sehun mengabaikannya. "Oh Sehun!"

Seringaian muncul di bibir Sehun. "Hei, seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Bukannya lebih pantas dipanggil ahjussi?"

Mata Sehun melotot, membuat Luhan refleks menundukkan kepala. Takut melihat sepasang mata elang yang menatap tajam padanya. Tanpa sadar ia berdecak dengan bibir mencebil lucu.

"Jangan mainkan bibirmu seperti itu jika tidak ingin kumakan."

Luhan menatap Sehun horor, "Aku mau turun!" pekiknya kesal.

Mereka baru saja melewati kolam renang. Sikap Luhan yang menurut Sehun terlalu banyak bicara membuat pria itu jengah.

"Baiklah," Sehun spontan melepas kedua tangannya. Gadis itu berteriak panik ketika merasakan tubuhnya seperti terjun bebas ke bawah. Ia refleks mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher Sehun.

Batin Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Luhan begitu panik saat mengira akan terjatuh ke tanah. Padahal Sehun hanya mengerjai Luhan saja.

"Masih mau turun? Aku bisa menurunkanmu di sana."

Luhan melirik arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Detik selanjutnya ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Kau pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu pujian."

 _Dan juga pria gila!_ —batin Luhan semakin frustasi. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah menghadapi sikap Sehun yang selalu membuatnya pusing 7 keliling.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam ini, ada pemandangan yang berbeda di ruang makan mansion keluarga Oh. Apalagi jika bukan karena keberadaan Luhan yang ikut bergabung untuk menikmati makan malam.

Jihoon dan Jaejoong saling memandang, sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Luhan dengan mata tak berkedip yang terus menatap meja makan. Berbagai hidangan lezat menggugah selera sudah tertata rapi di atasnya.

"Kau bisa makan sepuasmu."

"Sungguh?!" Luhan secara spontan berseru gembira ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tetapi detik berikutnya ia menundukkan kepala, sadar telah bersikap tidak sopan di depan ibu dan kakek Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa mengatasi Jaejoong, tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Sejak ia diseret Sehun ke ruang makan, Jihoon terus memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja," Sehun menjawab santai. "Kau bebas memilih makanan yang kau sukai. Nikmatilah sepuasnya."

Luhan melirik takut ke arah Jihoon. Kakek Sehun itu tidak bereaksi apapun, selain memilih menikmati sendiri makan malamnya. Luhan lalu beralih ke arah Jaejoong. Sesuai perkiraan, wanita itu menganggukkan kepala. Senyum mengembang di bibir, diiringi dengan gerakan tangan yang menangkup di depan dada.

"Selamat makan!"

Teriakan nyaring Luhan membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkesiap. Mereka menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menikmati makan malam, memilih fokus mengamati Luhan yang tampak begitu lahap saat menyantap hampir semua hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Jihoon terdiam. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat yang masuk ke relung hatinya. Ekspresi bahagia Luhan mengingatkannya pada ekspresi wajah Sehun semasa kecil, ketika putra kesayangannya—Yunho—masih bersama mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan udangnya?" tanya Jaejoong terheran saat melihat Luhan menyingkirkan udang di piring makan.

"Aku—"

"Dia alergi udang, Umma," jawab Sehun lebih cepat.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Ia kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun. _Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku alergi udang._

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan yang tidak mengandung udang. Calon menantuku tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena keteledoran mereka," ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang mengklaim Luhan sebagai calon menantunya.

Luhan menatap horor. _Astaga, ibu dan anak sama saja._

"Sehun," Jihoon menyela pembicaraan ketiga orang di depannya. Semuanya langsung terdiam kala mendapati wajah serius pria berusia 70 tahun itu. "Selesai makan malam, kita ke ruang kerja. Harabeoji ingin bicara denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Harabeoji tadi bertanya soal Luhan bukan? Baik, aku akan mengenalkannya pada Haraeboji sekarang."

Luhan memekik kaget ketika Sehun secara tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya.

"Dia adalah calon istriku, Harabeoji. Aku akan segera menikahinya dalam waktu dekat," ucap Sehun lancar tanpa jeda. Mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang begitu spektakuler dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Reaksi serupa juga terlihat di wajah Jihoon. Rahang pria itu mengeras, kesal atas jawaban cucunya yang terkesan frontal. Mungkin hanya Jaejoong yang memberikan reaksi berbeda, kentara sekali mendukung keputusan putra semata wayangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Harabeoji setelah ini. Aku ingin fokus merawat Luhan. Mungkin lain waktu saja kita berbicara," Sehun sudah berdiri dari kursi. Luhan terkesiap ketika pria itu ikut menariknya agar ikut berdiri. "Selamat malam."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Luhan untuk mengucap salam, Sehun sudah menariknya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Melewatkan makanan penutup yang baru saja datang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sikap Sehun. Ia teringat pada sikap Yunho dulu ketika mengenalkannya pada Jihoon. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan Sehun barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mewarisi sifat Yunho?" gerutu Jihoon kesal.

Tawa Jaejoong berderai, membuat kekesalan Jihoon memuncak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan tetap mencari informasi tentang gadis itu. Titik."

Setelah berkata demikian, Jihoon segera pergi ke kamar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tergelak puas sambil menikmati makanan penutup seorang diri.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak, mendongakkan kepala lalu mengamati langit-langit mansion yang dihiasi ornamen mewah. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna, bersamaan mata doenya yang berbinar terang.

"Sepertinya suasana di mansion akan kembali hangat seperti dulu ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan duduk di tepian ranjang dengan kedua tangan tertaut di depan dada. Setelah membawanya kembali ke kamar, Sehun malah pergi mandi. Sampai detik ini Luhan masih bisa mendengarkan suara gemericik dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa gugup menunggu Sehun. Nyaris saja melupakan beragam kalimat protes yang siap ia layangkan untuk pria itu.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Refleks Luhan menoleh, tapi setelahnya menyesal karena sudah melihat penampilan Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian santai. Kaos warna hitam melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang kekar, sama halnya dengan celana panjang berbahan katun yang ia kenakan. Butir-butir air masih menetes dari rambut Sehun yang basah usai keramas. Menambah kesan seksi nan menggoda untuk penampilan pria itu.

Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepanasan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak terkendali ketika Sehun melangkah di depannya. Hampir saja Luhan kehilangan kendali diri, jika ia tidak teringat dengan kejadian di ruang makan sebelumnya. Segera saja, Luhan memasang wajah galak sambil berkacak pinggang. Memperlihatkan betapa dirinya sangat kesal atas ucapan Sehun yang bersi keras mengaku sebagai calon suaminya.

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah gila, ya?" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Kenapa bersikap tidak sopan sekali pada kakekmu?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Ia justru berjalan mendekati nakas di samping ranjang, mengambil sebuah _paperbag_ di atasnya. Sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, Tuan Oh!" Luhan semakin emosi karena diabaikan, namun detik selanjutnya langsung bungkam ketika mata elang Sehun menatap tajam padanya.

Luhan berdecih dalam hati. Kesal karena Sehun kerap membungkam aksi protesnya hanya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Lama terdiam, mendadak Luhan teringat jika sedari tadi ia tidak melihat ponselnya di kamar pria itu.

"Di mana ponselku?" Luhan memandangi sekeliling, "Apa kau yang mengambilnya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berikan ponselku!"

"Sudah kubuang."

"APA?!" Luhan melotot tajam, "Kau membuangnya?!"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Ponselmu sudah ketinggalan zaman. Sebagai gantinya, kubelikan ponsel keluaran terbaru yang lebih canggih," jawabnya santai sambil menyodorkan _paperbag_ pada Luhan.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah?!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ponsel itu kubeli dengan uang hasil keringatku sendiri. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuang barangku!"

"Aku adalah calon suamimu. Kelak, aku berkewajiban untuk menafkahimu." Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Lagi pula, aku hanya membuang ponselmu saja. Nomor ponselmu yang lama sudah kumasukkan ke dalam ponselmu yang baru."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau sendiri yang langsung emosi begitu mendengar aku membuang ponselmu," Sehun berlagak sok polos dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ish, kau benar-benar pria menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan kemudian mulai membuka _paperbag_. Jujur saja ia masih kesal mengingat Sehun sudah membuang ponsel lamanya, namun di satu sisi ia bernapas lega setelah mengetahui nomer ponselnya masih tetap ada.

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _paperbag_ , lalu menatap kagum pada ponsel terbaru yang dibelikan Sehun. Dalam hati ia tersenyum miris. Butuh beberapa bulan baginya untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membeli ponselnya yang lama. Tapi Sehun, hanya dalam satu hari pria itu bisa membeli ponsel mahal seperti ini.

Ah, orang kaya memang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka mau.

Luhan berniat menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi kemudian tersadar bahwa ia belum terbiasa menggunakan ponsel model terbaru.

Menyadari ekspresi wajah Luhan, Sehun menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara memakainya," tangan Sehun melingkari tubuh Luhan hingga ikut memegangi ponsel yang digenggam gadis itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Luhan. Sudah pasti ia kaget karena sekali lagi punggungnya bersandar sempurna pada dada bidang Sehun. Aroma bunga dan _musky_ dari parfum yang digunakan Sehun sungguh memabukkan. Hampir saja Luhan kehilangan fokus untuk mendengarkan Sehun yang sedang mengajarinya.

"Kau ingin menelepon seseorang?"

"Eum." Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, "Aku ingin menelepon temanku."

"Baekhyun?"

Seketika mata rusa Luhan membulat, "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu." Sehun menjawab cuek, tetap fokus mengarahkan jari tangan Luhan yang menyentuh layar ponsel. "Sudah terhubung."

Luhan buru-buru menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Sambil sesekali memandangi Sehun yang sedari terus menatapnya.

" _Luhan!_ "

Seruan keras Baekhyun membuat Luhan refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menatap horor pada layar, mengumpat kesal atas kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu berteriak.

"Kau membuat telingaku sakit, Baek."

Selanjutnya terdengar tawa dari seberang, " _Maaf, aku terlalu senang karena kau meneleponku. Kupikir seharian ini aku tidak akan mendapat kabar darimu. Sejak tadi pagi aku berusaha meneleponmu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif._ "

"Maaf ponselku mati," jawab Luhan sekenanya, "Bagaimana keadaan di kafe? Pasti kalian repot karena aku tidak masuk bekerja. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Yixing-eonni."

" _Oh, kau jangan khawatir soal itu. Kebetulan ada seorang pria yang tadi datang menggantikanmu. Kau tahu, dia pria yang sangat tampan. Kafe sangat terbantu berkat kedatangannya._ "

"Seorang pria datang menggantikanku? Siapa?"

" _Dia tidak mau memberitahu kami siapa namanya. Yang pasti, dia suruhan calon suamimu. Hei, tega sekali kau padaku. Tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau sudah mempunyai calon suami._ "

"Tunggu—kau bilang suruhan calon suamiku?" tanya Luhan mengabaikan cerocosan Baekhyun.

" _Itu yang dikatakan pria yang datang menggantikanmu. Dia bahkan menyampaikan pesan kalau kau akan berhenti bekerja di kafe ini. Apa itu benar? Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—_ "

"Aku akan meneleponmu lagi, Baek."

 **PIP!**

Luhan memutus sambungan secara sepihak, kemudian menatap tajam pada Sehun yang tetap terlihat tenang. Seolah sudah menduga reaksi Luhan akan marah seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan di belakangku?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya menyuruh bawahanku untuk menggantikanmu bekerja di kafe hari ini, lalu menyampaikan pesan pada atasanmu bahwa kau akan berhenti bekerja di sana."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil keputusan atas hidupku!"

"Aku berhak karena aku adalah calon suamimu!"

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi istrimu!"

Teriakan Luhan tidak membuat emosi Sehun terpancing. Sebaliknya, Sehun justru senang sekali menggoda Luhan. Ah, seharusnya kalian lihat bagaimana ekspresi kemarahan Luhan yang membuat gadis itu tampak begitu lucu.

"Yakin tidak mau?" goda Sehun. "Aku bisa membuatmu luluh dan jatuh dalam pesonaku."

"Kau benar-benar ... _ugh_ ~" Luhan mengerang kesakitan karena tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Wajah Sehun yang semula tampak jahil berubah panik dalam hitungan detik. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Pusing ..."

Belum selesai Luhan meredam rasa sakitnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terangkat. Gadis itu kembali melotot mengetahui Sehun kembali menggendongnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat. Kau itu belum sembuh benar," decak Sehun kesal.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Luhan meronta ingin turun, tapi kembali mengerang karena rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Diamlah!" Sehun ikut emosi, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk membahas masalah tadi. Sekarang pulihkan dulu kondisi kesehatanmu."

Luhan tidak melakukan protes lagi, menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Membiarkan pria itu membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Tidurlah," Sehun menarik selimut Luhan kemudian bersiap pergi.

 _Grep!_

Pria itu terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu menarik tangannya. Sehun menoleh, kemudian terkejut mendapati tangan Luhan tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ka-kau ... mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku akan tidur di kamar lain," jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah tenang. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun, "Tetaplah di sini sampai aku tidur. Aku ... tidak terbiasa dengan kamar yang terlalu luas. Ini terlihat sedikit menakutkan ..." cicitnya pelan.

Mata Sehun bersinar geli, "Bagaimana jika aku tidur di sampingmu? Aku tidak keberatan memelukmu sepanjang malam agar kau tidak merasa ketakutan."

Sejurus kemudian mata Luhan kembali melotot tajam, memancing gelak tawa Sehun.

"Hanya bercanda," Sehun duduk di tepian ranjang, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tidur."

Luhan tidak berkata lagi. Ia mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun yang sedang membelai kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sentuhan tangan pria itu mengingatkannya pada sentuhan tangan ayahnya. _Hangat sekali, rasanya seperti Baba yang sedang mengusap kepalaku_.

Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna kala mendapati Luhan sudah tertidur. Ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan tampak begitu damai dan tenang. Sangat kontras jika sedang dalam kondisi bangun.

"Jika sedang tidur kau tampak semakin cantik. Benar-benar seperti bidadari," gumam Sehun.

Perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya, kembali menggunakan kesempatan untuk mencium bibir mungil Luhan, sebelum beralih mencium keningnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu," ujar Sehun penuh keyakinan, "Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik kehidupan Oh Sehun's Lover."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **19 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Mood lagi bagus gegara EXO comeback, apalagi lihat solo dance Sehun di MV Lotto. So hot and sexy. Tapi sayang dia sekarang ganti warna rambut jadi blonde, padahal aku lebih suka kalau rambutnya warna hitam. Orang ganteng mah bebas kkkk~

Back to story, ternyata ada yang terkecoh beneran sama judulnya, hihi mian ya *deep bow*

Sengaja aku ambil judul "King's Lover", selain untuk menarik minat pembaca juga karena aku menggambarkan sosok Sehun itu kayak raja. Tapi di sini era modern, yaitu sebagai penguasa kerajaan bisnis yang didirikan Jihoon (Royal Group). Sehun itu harusnya generasi ke-3, tapi karena Yunho meninggal jadinya Sehun yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya (ini merunut sama konflik utama di FF ini). Tahu sendiri gimana jadi Sehun, kehilangan ayahnya di usia masih muda (16 tahun) dan langsung mengemban tanggung jawab besar.

Sebenarnya karakter Sehun di sini nggak jauh berbeda dari karakter Sehun di FFku yang lain (yang pada ngikutin pasti tahu hehe). Cuma memang di sini sifat otoriternya lebih menonjol, arogan, kejam sama orang lain tapi cinta mati sama Luhan. Paling demen deh sama karakter Sehun kayak begini hihi :D

Ini baru masuk chapter 2 tapi momen mereka udah bertebaran. Semoga nggak habis duluan ya *digampar readers* ^^v

Oh iya, Luhan di sini tidak amnesia. Dia cuma belum mengenali Sehun aja. Tunggu tanggal main saat Luhan mengenali Sehun muehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan juga untuk sambutan positif kalian terhadap FF ini (^_^)

 **Special Thanks to :**

sehunfans, elisabethlaurenti12399, almurfa, HunHanforever, Wenxiuli12, Angel Deer, yuniaeri90, jenabrey, Guest28, nurhasanah94, mamihnyasehun, riamariani916, AmeliaOh 21, zoldyk, teukiangle, cici fu, HunhanEffects, Lsaber, Nilasari247, oktafernanda666, ohhsitik, Xiaohan7, JYHYunho, xiaorey, kanata, Seravin509, arosiwonest603, DEERHUN794, Mrs . Huang, Guest(1), hime31ryuka, HunHanCherry1220, baekbeelu, Byunkkaeb, Selenia Oh, Arifahohse, nadira, Bambi, Babyjoy, rizkianita16, selunds, bintangs . angel, thoifah, Sanshaini Hikari, maii, joohyunkies, ohfelu, anisaberliana94, auliaMRQ, Yuliani kim, NieAnXian, Pembantu hunhan, oohhunhan, ramyoon, OhXiLuhaniXun, anaknyaChanbaek, AsmaraAra, hotelroom614, jonginscn, Kimhyunie, LuXiaoLu, intan, sehunluhan0494, minrin . oh, sheerii, Guest(2), WindaYusw, Kimmuth, vivioh, anxbyul, Juna Oh, Guest(3), seluhaenbiased, Qxion, Follow Me Idua BelasI, OhXiSeLu, sekaiyeols, Guest(4), syalalala, ElisYe Het, snowless, AraMitshuki, XiHunHan, HHCBcouple, nosilentreader, DwiLu, sanmay88, Princess Xiao, ruixi1, Popipu, rachmatika94, seilaa, misslah, OohDinda, anggrek hitam, Sulispcy, chaa, rly, Xxian

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Buat yang baru bergabung selamat datang :)


	3. Chapter 3

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 3**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 1 minggu Luhan tinggal di mansion Sehun. Jujur saja, Luhan sebenarnya merasa betah berada di sana. Semua pekerja di mansion itu bersikap ramah padanya. Apapun yang ia butuhkan akan disiapkan hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Keberadaan Jaejoong yang dinilai paling baik di antara semua orang turut menjadi alasan kenapa Luhan masih bersabar untuk tinggal di sana. Wanita itu benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan seperti putrinya sendiri, meski dalam kasus ini Luhan telah dicap sebagai calon menantunya.

Bagaimana dengan Jihoon?

Bicara soal kakek berusia 70 tahun itu, Luhan selalu kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya Jihoon satu-satunya orang yang bersikap dingin pada Luhan. Jihoon tak pernah mengajak Luhan berbicara sekalipun mereka berpapasan atau menghabiskan waktu makan bersama. Sikapnya seolah menganggap Luhan tidak ada sama sekali.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Jangan tanya soal pria itu. Tidak peduli berapa banyak perhatian yang sudah diberikan, bagi Luhan tetap tidak mengurangi kadar sifat arogan yang begitu kental dalam diri seorang Oh Sehun. Sampai detik ini, Luhan masih belum bisa menerima sikap Sehun yang sudah seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon istri pria itu. Ditambah dengan keputusan sepihak Sehun yang memaksanya harus tinggal di mansion ini. Bahkan yang lebih parah, Luhan sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion meski sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Jika sebelumnya Luhan sering berdebat, maka selama beberapa hari terakhir gadis itu mencoba berdamai dengan keadaan. Bisa dibilang tidak berdamai sepenuhnya, sebab Luhan hanya menunggu situasi yang tepat baginya untuk melarikan diri.

Benar, melarikan diri.

Luhan sudah bertekad akan pergi dari mansion ini bagaimanapun caranya.

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

 **Percobaan 1**

Pagi itu cuaca sedang cerah dan udara di sekitar mansion terasa sangat sejuk. Mungkin berkat banyaknya tanaman hijau yang menghiasi sekeliling mansion, sehingga udara di sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan udara di daerah pedesaan.

Selesai sarapan, Luhan meminta Yoona untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke kebun belakang mansion. Usai memastikan tidak ada pekerja lain di sekitar kebun, Luhan mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Ah, aku lupa," Luhan mendesah pelan, kemudian menoleh pada Yoona sambil menghadiahi sorot mata memohon, "Bisakah kau ambilkan sarung tangan untukku? Aku ingin memetik bunga mawar."

Yoona belum mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Keraguan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kebun. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nonanya itu?

"Sehun bilang aku harus memakai sarung tangan saat memetik bunga mawar. Supaya jariku tidak terkena duri," lanjut Luhan dengan nada merengek. Cukup menjadi alasan yang logis bagi Yoona untuk tidak menolak permintaannya.

"Baik, Nona. Mohon tunggu di sini selagi saya mengambilnya," setelah menyetujui, Yoona membungkuk sopan lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mansion.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, lega karena berhasil mengelabuhi Yoona untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dalam benaknya karena sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan Yoona, tetapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Tekadnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mansion ini sudah bulat.

Tidak heran jika Luhan merasa gugup saat berjalan pelan menuju area depan mansion, mengingat ini adalah percobaan pertamanya untuk meninggalkan mansion. Sesekali gadis itu menengok ke belakang, memastikan apakah Yoona muncul atau tidak, hingga ia merasa bahwa situasi sudah aman.

"Nona Luhan?"

"Sial!"

Umpatan kesal itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Luhan. Ekspresi gembira Luhan yang berharap segera menghirup udara kebebasan seketika sirna kala gadis itu mendapati dua pria berbadan kekar menghalangi jalannya.

"Anda mau pergi ke mana, Nona?"

"Aku mau keluar."

"Tuan Sehun berpesan bahwa Anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar meninggalkan mansion, Nona."

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu!" balasnya spontan karena sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan dua pria itu. Batinnya terus memaki Sehun, seolah pria itu sudah memperhitungkan aksinya yang berniat pergi meninggalkan mansion.

"Nona bisa meminta bantuan pelayan untuk membelikannya."

Mata Luhan melotot lucu. Belum sempat ia kembali berbicara, teriakan dari belakang membuat kekesalannya kian memuncak.

"NONA LUHAN!"

Yoona datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan napas tersengal-sengal. Kepanikan begitu kentara di wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat.

Bagaimana tidak?

Baru sebentar meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil sarung tangan, Yoona tidak mendapati nonanya di kebun belakang mansion. Yoona panik bukan main dan langsung berlari mengelilingi mansion hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ia takut sekali bila terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Saya mencari Anda ke mana-mana, Nona. Saya pikir Anda diculik," ujar Yoona super polos dan sukses membuat bibir Luhan mencebil imut.

"Kebetulan kau datang, Yoona. Nona Luhan bilang beliau ingin keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Bisakah kau yang melakukannya?"

"Eh?" mata Yoona berkedip-kedip. Ia jelas bingung dengan sikap Luhan hari ini yang terlihat sedang banyak maunya. "Nona mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak jadi!" Luhan berjalan menuju mansion dengan kaki menghentak. Ia berbalik sebentar sambil menatap nyalang, "Kalian menyebalkan!"

Yoona bersama kedua pria lainnya hanya saling memandang dengan ekspresi bingung. Tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga membuat Luhan tampak begitu marah.

 **..**

 **Percobaan 2**

Gagal memanfaatkan Yoona untuk melarikan diri, bukan berarti mematahkan semangat Luhan untuk kabur meninggalkan mansion. Kali ini gadis itu mencoba pergi secara diam-diam dengan memanfaatkan suasana mansion yang sedang sepi.

Luhan baru saja tiba di ruang tengah setelah menuruni tangga di sayap timur. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan senang bukan main mengetahui tidak ada satu pun pekerja yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengingat biasanya ada salah satu dari mereka yang tengah kedapatan membersihkan ruangan.

Luhan sudah berjalan mendekati pintu utama mansion, namun seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat gadis itu berjengkit kaget dan refleks berhenti.

"Aku mencarimu di kamar ternyata kau di sini."

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, ia sudah lebih dulu ditarik Jaejoong menjauhi pintu utama mansion. Luhan tidak tahu ke mana Jaejoong akan membawanya pergi, hingga mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Hal yang dilihat Luhan adalah lemari pakaian pria dan wanita beserta aksesoris pelengkap yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Sebelumnya ruangan ini khusus untuk pakaian Sehun saja. Tapi karena kau akan menjadi menantuku, aku menambahkan pakaian-pakaian baru untukmu. Lihatlah!" Jaejoong menggiring Luhan untuk mendekati salah satu lemari pakaian wanita.

Mata Luhan nyaris tak berkedip melihat bagaimana potongan gaun yang tampak cantik menggantung di lemari pakaian.

"Kau suka?"

Bohong jika Luhan tidak suka. Sewaktu kecil ia selalu memimpikan ingin memakai gaun yang sangat cantik bila sudah dewasa nanti. Dan saat mengetahui kesempatan itu ada di depannya, tidak heran jika Luhan menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, seharian ini kita akan mencoba semua pakaian barumu!" seru Jaejoong bersemangat dan segera sibuk mengambilkan satu setel pakaian maupun satu potongan gaun untuk Luhan.

Luhan masih terlena mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar akan rencananya semula.

Ah, sepertinya Luhan kembali gagal untuk kabur dari mansion.

 **..**

 **Percobaan 3**

Luhan merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Pagi tadi setelah menyiapkan air mandi untuknya, Yoona memberitahu jika hari ini bertepatan dengan akhir bulan, di mana semua orang akan sibuk membersihkan mansion. Termasuk Jaejoong dan Jihoon yang ikut mengawasi.

Jelang jam makan siang, Luhan berniat melanjutkan rencananya untuk kabur dari mansion. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menyisiri setiap sudut mansion. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan salah satu pekerja, sebisa mungkin Luhan bersikap tenang sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan memastikan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Jihoon. Gadis itu tersenyum lega setelah mengetahui Jaejoong berada di dapur, sementara Jihoon berada di kebun belakang mansion.

Pandangan Luhan mengedar ke sekeliling. Sekarang ia sudah berada di ruang tengah dan mendapati beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk membersihkan perabotan mewah yang terpajang di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Menyadari kesempatan yang ada, kaki Luhan melangkah mundur. Secepat kilat ia memutar tubuhnya lalu sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama mansion. Sesekali Luhan mengawasi sekitar, memastikan tidak ada pekerja lain yang menangkap gerak-geriknya.

Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak kencang begitu mengetahui tidak ada pengawal yang berjaga di area depan mansion. Tak ingin menunda lagi, Luhan langsung mengerahkan langkah kaki seribu menuju gerbang mansion.

Namun baru setengah jalan, Luhan melihat pintu gerbang perlahan terbuka hingga memunculkan sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam. Tubuh Luhan menegang ketika mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti, disusul sang supir yang keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan mata memicing tajam ke arah Luhan. Dengan langkah tegap, pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Nada suara yang begitu dingin membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Gadis itu refleks menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan tertaut di depan dada.

"Aku—"

"NONA!"

Luhan mendesis pelan mendengar teriakan dari belakang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menatap gelisah pada Sehun yang terlihat mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kalian berlari?"

Lima pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk sopan. Salah satu dari mereka segera menjawab, "Sejak tadi kami mencari keberadaan Nona Luhan di dalam mansion. Syukurlah kami berhasil menemukan Nona dan kebetulan bersama Anda. Hampir saja Nona lepas dari pengawasan kami. Maafkan atas keteledoran kami, Tuan."

Mata elang Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan, "Kau mencoba kabur lagi?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun menuding Luhan kembali melakukan aksi kabur. Ia kerap menerima laporan dari pengawal-pengawalnya yang sengaja ditempatkan di sekitar mansion, perihal sikap Luhan yang beberapa kali tertangkap basah ingin keluar meninggalkan mansion.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar mansion saja," jawab Luhan cepat. Ia menghindari tatapan mata tajam Sehun yang begitu menakutkan. Jelas saja gelagatnya itu membuat Sehun dapat mencium aroma kebohongan dari Luhan.

 _Hup!_

Luhan tidak tahu kapan tubuhnya sudah terangkat ringan dan berada di bahu kanan Sehun. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, hingga teriakan panik itu melolong keluar dari bibirnya.

"Turunkan aku!" Luhan meronta hingga kakinya bergoyang-goyang kecil.

Sehun terus membawa Luhan masuk dengan posisi membopong gadis itu layaknya karung beras. Mengabaikan ekspresi bengong dari kelima pengawal yang semula mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"OH SEHUUUUUN!"

Dan teriakan Luhan yang terakhir sama sekali diabaikan oleh Sehun, hingga terdengar berbagai umpatan kesal gadis itu lantaran gagal melarikan diri untuk kesekian kali.

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Setelah memergoki sendiri bagaimana Luhan yang berniat kabur dari mansion, Sehun terus dilanda kekhawatiran yang tak kunjung berakhir. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Luhan untuk bisa pergi meninggalkan mansion.

Rapat sudah berlangsung selama hampir 30 menit. Meski demikian, konsentrasi Sehun tak serta merta fokus pada jalannya rapat. Pria itu terus memikirkan keadaan mansion, atau lebih tepatnya memikirkan isi otak Luhan yang ia yakini tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk melarikan diri lagi.

"Presdir?"

Suara lembut Joonmyun sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Sehun pada Joonmyun. Pria itu sama sekali tak bernapsu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Di tengah jalannya rapat, mendadak ponsel Sehun berdering. Semua mata tertuju pada pria itu, tak terkecuali pria yang tengah melakukan presentasi. Ia mengangguk kecil ketika Sehun memberi isyarat melalui gerakan tangan, meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar dingin sukses mengubah suasana di ruang rapat sedikit tegang. Pasalnya, orang-orang mulai menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sangat kentara. Semula tenang berubah menjadi dingin, dan terkesan menahan amarah.

"Pastikan dia tidak pergi ke manapun. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Joonmyun yang lebih dulu menyadari gerakan Sehun saat pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi. Dengan sigap ia ikut berdiri, diikuti oleh pegawai lainnya yang kompak melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sekertaris Kim yang akan menggantikanku," Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Joonmyun. Memberi isyarat dengan anggukan singkat, tanpa memberi kesempatan kakak sepupunya itu untuk menjawab. Toh pada akhirnya Joonmyun memang tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sehun.

Semua orang membungkuk hormat, mengantar kepergian Sehun yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Joonmyun menarik napas panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada pria yang berdiri di podium.

"Lanjutkan presentasimu."

Rapat kembali dilanjutkan di bawah pengawasan Joonmyun. Suasana kembali kondusif, namun tak serta merta membuat pikiran Joonmyun tenang. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

 _Apalagi yang dilakukan Luhan kali ini?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lengkap sudah bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sedang merajuk lantaran kembali gagal melarikan diri. Tangan bersedekap di depan dada, bibir mencebil imut sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kali dengusan kencang. Mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca, terlihat ingin menangis. Sebenarnya bukan karena rencananya yang gagal, melainkan mati-matian menahan perih ketika cairan antiseptik menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang terluka.

Yoona sedang mengobati luka lecet di tangan dan kaki Luhan. Sementara di dekat jendela kamar berdiri tiga pria yang berstatus sebagai pengawal di sekitar mansion. Luhan bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka sekuat tenaga jika ia mampu, karena tiga pria itulah yang sudah menggagalkan aksinya ketika mencoba melompati pagar belakang mansion.

Awalnya Luhan sudah berhasil memanjat sampai ke atas pagar, namun teriakan keras dari tiga pria itu membuat Luhan kaget bukan main hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Alhasil, tangan dan kaki Luhan tergores kawat berduri yang sengaja dipasang di sekitar pagar belakang mansion.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar, disusul suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Aura gelap seketika memenuhi kamar Luhan bersamaan dengan kemunculan Sehun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Yoona dan tiga pria lainnya membungkuk hormat, tidak dengan Luhan yang langsung beringsut ketakutan di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun pada Yoona. Matanya menatap tajam pada kotak obat yang ada di atas nakas. Sebelum beralih pada tangan dan kaki Luhan yang terluka.

Yoona terlalu terkejut mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang super dingin. Sampai-sampai ia kesulitan meneguk ludahnya ketika hendak menjawab. Salahkan tatapan sang majikan yang tajam menusuk layaknya tatapan burung elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ngg ... tangan dan kaki Nona tergores kawat berduri, Tuan," jawab Yoona jujur. Ia bersumpah ingin segera kabur setelah sempat menangkap ekspresi kemarahan di wajah Sehun.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada tiga pria yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. Mereka spontan menunduk, paham jika telah berbuat kesalahan meski berhasil menghentikan aksi melarikan diri yang dilakukan Luhan. Sebab mereka gagal menjaga calon istri majikannya agar tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Kerja bagus, tapi lain kali kalian tetap harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja," Sehun mengingatkan dengan suara khas seseorang yang sedang menahan emosi. "Perketat lagi penjagaan di sekitar mansion."

"Baik!"

"Tinggalkan kami!" titah Sehun final yang segera disanggupi Yoona dan ketiga pria itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka bergegas keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala emosinya yang tertahan, juga Luhan yang tengah mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Akh!" Jeritan kesakitan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Matanya melotot tajam pada Sehun yang mengambil alih tugas Yoona sebelumnya. Mengobati tangan dan kakinya yang terluka.

Sehun mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Luhan, perpaduan antara marah dan hendak menangis karena menahan rasa perih.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melompati pagar kawat berduri?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Bibirnya mencebil, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang luar biasa arogan.

"Sakit!" gadis itu kembali berteriak hingga memukul lengan Sehun. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang mengolesi cairan antiseptik pada luka di tangan dan kaki Luhan.

"SAKIT!"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELOMPATI PAGAR KAWAT BERDURI, HAH?!"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar karena teriakan Sehun yang begitu menggelegar dan menakutkan. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, cairan kristal bening perlahan turun dramatis dari sepasang mata rusanya.

"Hiks itu karena ... hiks ... aku mau pulang ..."

Isakan tangis Luhan tidak membuat Sehun merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, pria itu semakin kesal lantaran tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana meyakinkan Luhan untuk tetap tinggal di mansion.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pulang lagi ke sana! Kau akan tinggal di sini untuk selamanya!"

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Luhan semakin kencang. Sehun menutup telinganya, tidak menduga jika Luhan akan seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun ketika sedang menangis.

"Kau jahat huks kau tidak bisa mengaturku huks aku tidak mau tinggal di sini huks huks ... aku mau pulaaaaaang ..." rengek Luhan semakin menjadi.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari cara untuk menghentikan tangisan Luhan yang memekakkan telinga. Katakan saja Sehun memang gila, tidak bisa menahan diri karena pada akhirnya ia justru mencium bibir Luhan.

Tindakan Sehun jelas memancing emosi Luhan. Sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun, namun pria itu justru menahan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan nyaris terlena atas ciuman Sehun yang sangat memabukkan itu, tetapi dalam sekejap mata kesadarannya kembali. Entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, Luhan berhasil mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh.

 _PLAK!_

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara setelah terdengar suara keras dari tangan Luhan yang mendarat telak di pipi kiri Sehun. Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan kala mendapati sorot mata Sehun yang sangat menakutkan. Ditambah lagi dengan senyum sinis yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

"Kau menamparku," desis Sehun dingin.

Luhan diam membisu, rasa-rasanya seperti kehilangan keberanian yang tersedot habis oleh tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu mematikan.

Sambil menahan rasa panas pada pipi kiri yang baru saja mendapat tamparan, Sehun melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot mata bersalah.

"Awasi Luhan. Jangan sampai gadis itu mencoba kabur dari mansion lagi atau kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya."

Nada penuh ancaman yang diucapkan Sehun membuat ketiga pria itu mengangguk kompak, menjawab perintah sang majikan dengan seruan lantang.

Sehun tidak bicara lagi. Ia bersiap pergi namun sesuatu menahan kakinya untuk tetap diam sejenak di depan pintu. Emosi yang sempat menguasainya perlahan memudar, berganti menjadi perasaan sesak kala mendengar isak tangis dari dalam kamar Luhan.

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

"Nona Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, Tuan."

Kepala Sehun serasa mau pecah tiap kali mendapat laporan dari Yoona seperti yang baru saja ia dengar. Rasanya kinerja otak Sehun ikut terpengaruh, mengetahui Luhan untuk kesekian kali menolak makanan yang diantar ke kamarnya. Aksi mogok makan yang dilakukan gadis itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sehun.

"Biarkan saja."

Yoona tidak langsung pergi dari ruang kerja Sehun ketika melihat pria itu mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi ini sudah 3 hari, Tuan. Nona Luhan sama sekali tidak mau makan ataupun minum. Saya khawatir jika Nona jatuh sakit," ucapnya secara terang-terangan mengutarakan pendapat. Bermaksud memancing Sehun untuk membujuk Luhan agar menghentikan aksi mogok makannya.

Sehun terdiam, sebelum menggulirkan pandangan pada kalender kecil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Benar, ini sudah lewat 3 hari semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Luhan. Sial, dibandingkan amarahnya yang tidak terima mendapat tamparan gratis dari Luhan, Sehun lebih kesal pada kekhawatiran yang terus menggelayuti hatinya.

Bagaimana jika Luhan sampai jatuh sakit?

 **BRAK!**

Ingin sekali Sehun berteriak murka karena seseorang telah lancang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Namun semua itu hanya bisa ia redam usai melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah galak.

"Ada apa, Umma?"

Bibir Jaejoong bersungut sebal mendengar nada malas milik Sehun, "Kau masih diam saja melihat Luhan terus melakukan aksi mogok makan? Bagaimana jika dia jatuh sakit, Oh Sehun?!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut mendengar teriakan keras Jaejoong. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar, menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang terpancing karena kemarahan sang ibu.

Yoona yang melihat ekspresi lelah Sehun merasa iba. Hati kecilnya berbisik jika Sehun sendiri sebenarnya ikut mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan. Bisa dipastikan rasa khawatir pria itu lebih besar dibandingkan semua orang.

 _Sret!_

Jaejoong dan Yoona terkesiap kaget melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di balik meja. Mereka melihat wajah Sehun tampak frustasi dengan desahan napas panjang yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Sehun menatap sekilas pada Yoona. "Kau ikut denganku. Antarkan lagi makanan dan minuman untuk Luhan."

Wajah kedua perempuan berbeda umur itu berubah cerah. Ini yang mereka harapkan dari sikap diam Sehun setelah Luhan melakukan aksi mogok makan selama 3 hari terakhir.

"Baik, Tuan."

Jaejoong tersenyum lega melihat Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruangan, diikuti Yoona yang langsung mengekor di belakang. Semula Jaejoong berniat menyusul Sehun dan Yoona, namun urung setelah mata doenya menangkap kedatangan Changmin, orang kepercayaan Jihoon. Wanita itu terus mengawasi gerak-gerak Changmin yang kini berjalan memasuki kamar Jihoon.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang muncul, Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar ayah mertuanya yang berada di sayap barat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi orang tua Luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Benar, Tuan. Menurut laporan dari orang yang saya temui, orang tua Nona Luhan mengalami kecelakaan di hari yang sama dengan kecelakaan yang dialami mendiang Tuan Yunho," lanjutnya.

Jihoon menoleh dengan mata membelalak lebar. "Mereka mengalami kecelakaan di hari yang sama?!"

Anggukan kecil kembali Changmin berikan pada Jihoon, "Awalnya saya juga tidak percaya. Tapi pengakuan orang itu membuat saya berpikir jika kejadian ini bukan hanya kebetulan semata, Tuan."

Keheningan mendominasi kamar Jihoon. Kakek berusia 70 tahun itu sama sekali belum memberikan respon. Matanya terpejam sejenak saat kepingan-kepingan masa lalu itu kembali menyeruak masuk dalam kepalanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Presdir Jihoon ..."_

 _Jihoon menoleh dan hanya menatap datar melihat kedatangan sosok pria berseragam kepolisian. Sebenarnya ia enggan sekali berbicara dengan siapapun. Sejak mendapat kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho, Jihoon lebih disibukkan menenangkan Jaejoong dan Sehun. Mereka saat ini tengah menunggu tim medis yang sedang berupaya menyelamatkan Yunho di dalam ruang operasi._

" _Sebelumnya, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Jin Yihan, kepala kepolisian wilayah Busan. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan terkait kecelakaan yang dialami Tuan Yunho," jelas pria yang mengaku bernama Yihan tersebut._

 _Jihoon melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong. Sang menantu hanya mengangguk kecil, mengizinkannya pergi untuk berbicara dengan Yihan._

" _Baiklah, kita bicara di tempat lain."_

 _Yihan mengangguk dan mengikuti Jihoon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah persimpangan lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi._

" _Katakan, apa yang kau temukan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa putraku?"_

" _Kami menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dengan mobil yang dikendarai Tuan Yunho," Yihan terdiam sejenak, "Rem mobilnya mengalami kerusakan. Dan setelah kami selidiki, kondisi rem seperti sengaja dirusak oleh seseorang."_

 _Penjelasan yang diberikan Yihan jelas membuat Jihoon kaget bukan main. "Maksudmu ... ada yang sengaja ingin mencelakai Yunho?" tanyanya tidak percaya._

" _Kami masih perlu menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, Presdir. Menurut saksi mata di lokasi kejadian, ketika melewati jalan turunan, ada mobil dari arah berlawanan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke lajur yang dilalui mobil Tuan Yunho. Sepertinya Tuan Yunho berhasil menghindari mobil tersebut, tetapi begitu menyadari rem mobil dalam kondisi blong, Tuan Yunho panik hingga spontan membanting setir sampai mobil menabrak pembatas jalan dan terbalik."_

 _Tangan Jihoon mengepal kuat. Ia sungguh tidak tahan mendengar kronologis kecelakaan yang dialami Jihoon. Terlebih setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa kemungkinan ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja berniat mencelakai putranya._

" _Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu Anda ketaui, Presdir." Yihan kembali memberikan penjelasan. "Mobil yang berada di belakang mobil Tuan Yunho ikut terkena imbasnya. Sang supir turut membanting setir untuk menghindari mobil yang salah masuk lajur itu, tetapi sayangnya mobil mereka langsung terperosok ke dalam jurang._

 _Mata Jihoon membulat sempurna, "A-apa penumpangnya selamat?"_

 _Yihan menggeleng, "Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang selamat, Presdir. Mereka langsung tewas di tempat."_

" _Siapa mereka?"_

" _Kami masih menyelidikinya, tetapi menurut laporan dari anak buah saya, mereka pasangan suami-istri."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Jihoon langsung menatap Changmin penuh harap. "Changmin, temui Jin Yihan. Dulu dia kepala kepolisian di daerah Busan yang menangani kasus kecelakaan yang dialami Yunho. Kecelakaan itu tidak hanya melibatkan Yunho saja, tetapi ada pasangan suami-istri yang turut menjadi korban. Cari tahu identitas pasangan suami-istri itu," ujarnya.

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Untuk hari ini cukup, terima kasih atas laporanmu. Kau boleh pergi," Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya yang segera diangguki oleh Changmin. Pria itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih betah berdiri di dekat jendela.

Tangannya yang keriput mencengkeram kuat tongkat yang menjadi pegangannya. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pasangan suami-istri yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang dialami Yunho adalah orang tua Luhan. Tetapi Jihoon terus mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif.

"Semoga saja bukan mereka ..."

 **CKLEK!**

"Appa?"

Jihoon terkesiap kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ah, tidak seharusnya ia melupakan kebiasaan menantunya yang suka muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon setelah berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aku melihat Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamar Appa. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Tidak ada."

"Appa yakin?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sehun? Apa dia tidak ke kantor lagi?"

"Sehun memang tidak ke kantor selama beberapa hari, Appa. Itu karena aksi mogok makan yang dilakukan Luhan," jawab Jaejoong sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Apa sampai sekarang Sehun masih membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan aksi konyolnya?! Haish, anak itu benar-benar ..."

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Jihoon tampak berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan penuh emosi. Khawatir terjadi hal buruk, sontak saja ia menyusul ayah mertuanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan merasa tenaganya mulai diambang batas. Rasa nyeri di perut, ditambah dengan kepala yang berdenyut dan juga tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Wajar saja, sudah hampir 3 hari ia tidak makan maupun minum. Katakan saja Luhan memang nekat, sengaja melakukan aksi mogok makan agar Sehun memberinya izin untuk pulang.

"Sial ..." Luhan menggumam pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Ia terus berguling-guling di atas ranjang sambil menahan rasa sakit di perut yang kian menyiksa.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memunculkan sosok Sehun lengkap dengan wajah murka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Atensinya justru tertuju pada Yoona yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, sambil membawa nampan dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Aku ingin pulang ..."

"Dan kau tetap akan mogok makan sampai aku mengizinkanmu pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Sehun menuluskan permintaannya. Jujur, Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dengan perut kosong dan tenggorokan kering. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat menyiksa!

"Baik, kau boleh pulang. Tapi setelah menghabiskan makananmu."

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan keras dari arah pintu membuat semua orang menoleh kaget. Di sana sudah ada Jihoon dan Jaejoong. Yang baru saja berteriak sudah pasti Jaejoong. Wanita itu langsung menyeruak masuk dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kenapa kau izinkan Luhan pulang?!"

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun, "Salahkan saja sikap keras kepalanya yang membuatku muak," jawab Sehun sarkastik.

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong dan memilih pergi dari kamar Luhan. Sebelum pergi, pria itu menatap sekilas pada Luhan yang tampak masih _shock_ di atas ranjang. Tidak percaya jika Sehun akan memberinya izin semudah ini.

"Lakukan saja apa maumu. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi."

 _Nyut_ ~

Entah mengapa kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun terdengar tajam, layaknya pisau yang baru saja menembus ulu hati Luhan.

 _Seharusnya aku senang sudah diizinkan pulang. Tapi ... kenapa di sini rasanya sakit sekali?_

Jihoon dan Yoona masih tetap bertahan di kamar, tidak dengan Jaejoong yang langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk menyusul Sehun. Mereka masih bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal Jaejoong yang terus memanggil nama putranya.

Luhan terkesiap menyadari ranjang sedikit bergoyang. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui Jihoon sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Yoona?"

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Jihoon yang mengadahkan tangan, memberi isyarat agar menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Perlukah aku suapi?" tanya Jihoon kemudian yang disambut mulut Luhan yang membuka lebar.

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri," cicit Luhan sambil menerima nampan yang semula ada di tangan Jihoon. Sebelum makan, Luhan meminum air putih terlebih dahulu. Hanya dalam satu kali tenggak gelas itu sudah kosong. Kemudian Luhan mulai menikmati bubur yang disiapkan khusus untuknya. Maklum, dia sudah 3 hari tidak makan. Luhan perlu makanan yang lembut untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Dan tidak salah jika sekarang ia makan secara brutal seperti orang kelaparan.

"Maafkan atas sikap cucuku ..."

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Gadis itu memandangi Jihoon dengan sorot mata bertanya. Sungguh, ia dibuat bingung atas perubahan sikap Jihoon yang begitu drastis. Dan sepertinya bukan Luhan saja yang menyadari hal itu. Yoona yang masih tinggal pun ikut menatap heran ke arah Jihoon.

"Dia memang mewarisi sikap ayahnya." Jihoon tidak sadar baru saja tersenyum di hadapan Luhan, "Dulu Jaejoong juga pernah berada dalam posisimu. Dipaksa untuk menikah, diklaim di hadapan semua pekerja di mansion ini sebagai calon istrinya. Bahkan tanpa ragu langsung mempublikasikan rencana pernikahan mereka di depan publik."

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Jaejoong juga tidak langsung menerima sikap Yunho. Persis seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sehun sekarang. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaejoong mulai menerima cinta putraku, hingga akhirnya mereka menikah dan memiliki Sehun," jelas Jihoon lagi.

Luhan terdiam. Entah mengapa cerita yang dibeberkan Jihoon berhasil menyentuh hatinya.

"Luhan?"

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengar pertama kalinya Jihoon memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak betah berada di sini?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin pulang. Paman dan bibiku pasti mencariku," jawabnya lirih. Ada keraguan dalam benaknya ketika mengingat sosok Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

Apa benar mereka mencarinya?

"Begitu rupanya, sayang sekali." Jihoon beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan dengan tongkatnya mendekati pintu. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Padahal aku sudah menerima keberadaanmu di sini. Sangat disayangkan bila kau memutuskan untuk pergi."

Selepas mengatakannya, Jihoon langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam di atas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Sekilas, Luhan juga sempat menangkap raut kekecewaan di wajah Yoona, tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat di wajah Jihoon sebelum kakek itu pergi.

 _Apa keputusan yang kuambil sudah benar?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Joonmyun tersenyum miris ketika menoleh ke belakang. Sejak pergi meninggalkan mansion keluarga Oh, Luhan hanya diam seribu basa. Ia lebih memilih menjadikan objek di sepanjang jalan sebagai titik fokusnya.

Joonmyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia sendiri masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong menangis ketika mengantar Luhan yang memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya malam ini. Bagaimana wajah datar Jihoon dan juga wajah Luhan yang tampak merasa bersalah. Bahkan Yoona dan pekerja lainnya turut merasa bersedih atas kepergian Luhan.

Satu hal yang membuat Joonmyun heran adalah sikap Sehun yang menolak mengantar kepergian Luhan. Namun ia sempat melihat pria itu mengintip dari jendela ruang kerja yang langsung menghadap halaman depan mansion. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran adik sepupunya itu, Joonmyun tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia hanya ditugaskan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Joonmyun. Ucapannya yang kesekian kali sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Luhan. Gadis itu tetap fokus menatap luar dari balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Luhan?"

Sedikit menaikkan nada, Joonmyun sukses membuat Luhan terperanjat. Gadis itu terlihat kikuk saat aksi melamunnya ketahuan oleh Joonmyun.

"Oh, sudah sampai," ucapnya sambil buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati pagar pintu rumahnya, berbalik sejenak untuk berpamitan dengan Joonmyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Luhan seraya membungkuk.

"Tunggu!"

Teriakan Joonmyun kembali menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin berpesan satu hal padamu," Joonmyun tersenyum, "Sehun ... dia bersungguh-sungguh atas perasaannya, Luhan. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan jawaban di balik sikapnya padamu."

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah bingung, Joonmyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata lagi pada Luhan.

Sepeninggalan Joonmyun, Luhan berjalan melewati pagar rumah dengan langkah gontai. Dahinya berkerut ketika Luhan menyadari rumah tampak gelap dari luar. Gadis itu memencet bel, dan kembali dilanda kebingungan karena tidak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Lelah menunggu, Luhan memeriksa tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan kunci pintu rumah. Ia menghela napas lega setelah berhasil menemukan kunci cadangan yang biasa diletakkan di bawah pot tanaman hias.

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan melangkah pelan memasuki rumah. Tangannya meraba dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Tepat saat lampu menyala, Luhan dikejutkan dengan kondisi rumah yang sepi dan sedikit kotor.

"Samchon ... Imo ..."

Hening.

Tak ada satupun yang menyahut panggilan Luhan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar Dongwook dan Sooyeon hanya untuk menemukan kamar dalam kondisi kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Apa mereka sedang pergi?"

Luhan berjalan lesu setelah meyakini rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya, merogoh isi tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Luhan termenung ketika memandangi ponsel pemberian Sehun. Tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak lincah membuka kontak Sehun yang sengaja ia namai 'Mr. Crazy'

Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Luhan kembali mengingat momen saat dia dan Sehun berdebat tentang pemberian nama kontak di ponsel masing-masing.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ini nomor ponselku dan aku sudah mengaturnya menjadi kontak nomor 1 di ponselmu."_

 _Luhan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar dan seketika matanya melotot. "My Husband?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menyeringai, lalu dengan santai memamerkan ponselnya di depan wajah Luhan. Kali ini Luhan melihat nama kontak bertuliskan 'My Wife' di ponsel Sehun. Apa itu nomor ponselnya?_

" _Kau benar-benar tidak waras." Dengan penuh emosi, Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya, lantas tersenyum puas sambil mengarahkan layar ponsel kepada Sehun. "Ini baru cocok untukmu."_

 _Giliran mata Sehun yang melotot tajam, "Mr. Crazy?"_

 _Tawa Luhan berderai. Ia benar-benar puas melihat wajah marah Sehun._

" _Ya, kemarikan ponselmu!"_

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _YA!"_

 _Luhan berteriak heboh sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Sehun. Sesekali ia tergelak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya tampak lucu ketika marah. Kedua orang itu akhirnya berkejaran di dalam kamar Luhan._

 _Grep!_

" _KYAAAA~" Luhan menjerit panik ketika tangan kekar Sehun berhasil mengunci pergerakannya, memeluknya dengan erat bahkan langsung menggendong tubuhnya hingga terhempas ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu beringsut ketakutan hingga punggungnya menempel pada headboard ranjang._

 _Sehun merebut ponsel di tangan Luhan dengan sangat mudah. Tetapi ia hanya meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu di atas nakas, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan yang menatap was-was._

" _Ma-mau apa kau?"_

 _Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Luhan kian panik._

" _Aku hanya ingin mencicipi sesuatu yang manis."_

 _Sejenak mata Luhan berkedip polos, "Sesuatu yang manis?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Rasanya kenyal, manis, dan aku berani jamin akan membuatmu ketagihan. Kau ingin mencobanya?"_

" _Aku—" belum selesai Luhan menjawab, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Mata rusa itu membulat sempurna. Otaknya dengan cepat mencari cara untuk mengakhiri ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun, akan tetapi batinnya justru berkata lain._

 _Mata Luhan perlahan terpejam. Ia tidak mau munafik kalau dirinya ikut menikmati ciuman tersebut._

 _Sial, Sehun benar._

 _Ciuman itu terasa manis sekali._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan tersenyum kecut mengingat salah satu momen yang ia alami selama tinggal di mansion Sehun. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping kasur lipatnya. Kemudian membaringkan diri karena sudah merasa lelah.

Sebelum gadis itu tertidur, bayang-bayang Sehun dengan seenaknya kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Terlebih bagaimana wajah Sehun yang begitu marah hingga mengucapkan kata-kata tajam sebagai perpisahan mereka.

Desahan frustasi itu keluar lagi bibir Luhan.

"Aku pasti sudah gila memikirkan pria itu ..."

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Kegiatan tidur Luhan mulai terusik ketika ia mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dari luar rumah. Refleks ia terbangun, lalu matanya sedikit menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamar. Luhan meraih _cardigan_ yang tergantung di pintu, lalu berjalan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Baru saja Luhan menutup pintu kamar, pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar, memunculkan Dongwook dan Sooyeon yang tengah berangkulan mesra.

Awalnya Luhan senang melihat kepulangan paman dan bibinya, namun langsung mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati penampilan pasangan suami-istri itu yang tampak berbeda.

"Kau?!"

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika mendengar seruan kaget dari Dongwook dan Sooyeon. Ia langsung menghampiri keduanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Samchon dan Imo sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sooyeon sarkastik.

Luhan kebingungan, "Kenapa Imo bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku di sini karena ini tempat tinggalku. Maaf jika aku baru pulang, Imo."

"Kau pulang ke sini?" Sooyeon tertawa mengejek, "Yang benar saja? Apa mereka tidak melayanimu dengan baik? Sehingga kau bosan dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke sini?"

"Apa maksud ucapan Imo? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Luhan kembali memperhatikan penampilan Dongwook dan Sooyeon, juga banyaknya kantung belanja yang diletakkan di lantai. Hanya melihat sekilas, Luhan tahu jika barang-barang itu mewah dan berkelas. "Kalian dari mana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," kali ini giliran Dongwook yang menjawab. "Seharusnya kau tidak pulang ke sini. Ini bukan tempat tinggalmu lagi."

Wajah Luhan langsung memucat. "Apa maksudmu, Samchon?"

"Karena kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," Sooyeon tersenyum lebar. "Kami sudah mendapatkan uang sebanyak yang kami mau setelah menyerahkanmu pada Sehun."

 **DEG!**

"Uang?" Luhan menatap tidak percaya. "Apa ... maksud kalian?"

Sooyeon memutar bola matanya jengah, "Ya ... bisa dibilang kami menjualmu kepada Sehun."

"APA?!"

Sooyeon mendesah kesal, "Oppa, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Suruh dia pergi. Lama-lama mataku bisa iritasi karena terus-menerus melihatnya"

Dongwook mengangguki ucapan Sooyeon dan langsung menyeret Luhan keluar dari rumah. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Dongwook yang begitu kuat. Ia bahkan menahan sakit ketika Dongwook menampar telak wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan melawan hingga berhasil terlepas dari Dongwook, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Sooyeon.

"Imo, kumohon. Aku ingin tinggal di sini bersama kalian. Hanya kalian keluarga yang aku miliki," pinta Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Apa salahku sehingga kau tega mengusirku pergi?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Sooyeon yang semula membelakangi Luhan mulai berbalik. Matanya memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan dan membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali ini Luhan melihat ekspresi kemarahan Sooyeon yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"KAU ITU ANAK HARAM DAN PEMBAWA SIAL!"

 **JDER!**

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Sungguh, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sooyeon terdengar sangat kejam. Air mata itu kembali turun dramatis, disusul isakan kecil yang mulai keluar dari bibir Luhan yang bergetar hebat.

"Setelah orang tuamu meninggal, kami pikir dengan membesarkanmu kami bisa mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Tapi ternyata ayahmu sudah menipu kami. Kakakku tidak pernah mendapatkan haknya sebagai menantu dari keluarga ayahmu," Sooyeon mendesis dingin pada Luhan. "Kalau saja bukan karena Sehun, sudah sejak lama kami mendepakmu keluar dari rumah ini. Atau mengirimmu ke panti asuhan."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Imo?"

Tawa Sooyeon terdengar menakutkan. "Kau benar-benar naif, Luhan. Dan itu membuatku semakin muak padamu!"

 _BUGH!_

"Akh!" Luhan tidak tahu kapan Sooyeon mengambil balok kayu yang langsung digunakan untuk memukul kakinya. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, kemudian meringkuk ketika Sooyeon secara brutal menghadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya.

"Hentikan ..."

Tangisan pilu mulai terdengar, Luhan terus berteriak memohon agar Sooyeon menghentikan aksinya. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya remuk redam. Pukulan yang Sooyeon berikan kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Luhan bahkan sampai terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Napas Luhan terputus-putus dan tidak beraturan. Kesadarannya perlahan berkurang, disusul dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam.

"Sooyeon, berhenti!" Dongwook langsung menarik tubuh sang istri menjauhi Luhan. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya!" Sooyeon mengabaikan peringatan sang suami dan terus memukuli Luhan tanpa henti.

"SOOYEON!"

 **BRAK!**

Pasangan suami-istri itu menoleh kaget ketika pintu rumah mereka didobrak paksa oleh seorang pria berperawakan jangkung. Kedatangannya bersama beberapa pria berbadan kekar membuat Dongwook dan Sooyeon dilanda kepanikan. Mereka mencoba bersikap tenang, akan tetapi gagal. Sebab mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sehun yang langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Wajah Sehun yang semula tenang seketika berubah murka setelah mendapati Luhan terkulai lemah di lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Sehun menatap tajam pada Sooyeon yang kedapatan baru saja membuang balok kayu ke sembarang tempat. Segera saja ia merangsek maju, kemudian mencekik leher Sooyeon dengan mata menatap nyalang.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai gadisku!"

Sooyeon merasa pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, sulit baginya untuk bernapas dan tenggorokannya kian terasa perih. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun, tapi tak kunjung berhasil.

"O-oppa ..."

"LEPASKAN ISTRIKU!" Dongwook melangkah maju untuk menyelamatkan Sooyeon dari amukan Sehun, tetapi langkahnya lebih dulu dihentikan oleh orang-orang yang datang bersama Sehun. Ia pun semakin meronta, berteriak memanggil Sooyeon juga memaki Sehun yang berniat membunuh istrinya.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

Hanya teriakan Joonmyun yang berhasil menyadarkan Sehun dari api kemarahannya. Cengkeraman tangan pria itu mengendur, lalu terlepas hingga Sooyeon terduduk lemas di lantai. Belum sempat ia menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, dua orang pria langsung memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Bahu Sehun terlihat naik-turun, kentara sekali jika pria itu tengah berjuang keras mengendalikan emosinya. Sehun menatap nyalang pada Dongwook dan Sooyeon yang tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada sosok pria yang terdiam di belakang Joonmyun.

"Kau urus mereka dan bawa ke kantor polisi."

Pria bertelinga peri itu tersenyum, "Baik."

Setelah membereskan Dongwook dan Sooyeon, Sehun berbalik menghampiri Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangan Sehun gemetar ketika hendak meraih tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang turun membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya teriris melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan penuh memar, bahkan ada jejak aliran darah yang keluar melalui sudut bibir.

"Lu ..."

Sehun menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. Kemudian membopong tubuh gadis itu dan berlari menuju mobilnya, diikuti Joonmyun yang tak kalah cemas melihat kondisi Luhan.

"Jalan!" titah Joonmyun pada supir. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis melihat Sehun tampak terpukul atas apa yang dialami Luhan.

"Lu ..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mencium wajah Luhan. "Kumohon bertahanlah, Sayangku ..."

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan begitu menangkap wajah penuh murka dari Sehun. Menggantikan raut kesedihan yang sempat menghiasi wajah Sehun sebelumnya. Joonmyun berani jamin, kali ini Dongwook dan Sooyeon tidak akan selamat dari tuntutan yang akan dilayangkan Sehun nanti.

 _Mereka yang sudah berani melukai Oh Sehun's Lover, akan mendapatkan balasannya._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **03 September 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Kalau kalian bertanya konfliknya nanti ada atau tidak, sudah jelas ada. Bukan hanya dari sisi Luhan saja, dari sisi Sehun juga ada. Bisa dibilang termasuk konflik utamanya di FF ini :D

Chapter ini momen HunHan memang tidak semanis chapter kemarin, tapi yang penting akhirnya Dongwook sama Sooyeon ketangkep juga muehehehe. Ada juga beberapa fakta yang sudah aku beberkan di sini, soal orang tua Luhan lebih tepatnya. Kita kupas pelan-pelan ya :)

Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan kalau pin BBMku ganti. Jadi yang sebelumnya sudah invite pakai pin lama bisa invite ulang pin yang baru. Yang belum juga bisa ikutan ya, langsung aja invite pin **D2400697**. Atau yang punya line bisa juga add id line-ku **summerlight92**

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review (^_^)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

zoldyk, jenabrey, almurfa, ohhsitik, Xxian, Angel Deer, Wenxiuli12, hime31ryuka, DEERHUN794, Vinka668, teukiangle, chaa, JYHYunho, RufEXO, snowless, xiaorey, ohfelu, Seravin509, arosiwonest603, elisabethlaurenti12399, Sarrah HunHan, hun94, auliaMRQ, LSaber, oktafernanda666, luhannieka, OhXiSeLu, QXion, Selenia Oh, Arifahohse, Eun810, Bambi, Oh Pheonix, Sanshaini Hikari, NieAnXian, Kim124, Guest(1), syalalala, baekbeelu, ink794, Nilasari247, Ruhanxi, nanabanana, OhXiLuhaniXun, ramyoon, joohyunkies, Babyjoy, Pembantu Hunhan, riamariani916, sheerii, Telekinetics726, DwiLu, rly, keziaf, oohnurul, Princess Xiao, hotelroom614, Guest(2), Yuliani Kim, Guest(3), MeanieOhmToey, MeriskaLu, sehunluhan0494, hunnaxxx, HunHanCherry1220, Oh Hee Ra, deerbee, intan, Momo ziel, BabyByunie, polkadinski, Juna Oh, yehet, bylvcky, Anabae783, kacamataminus, rasyaa, ruixi1, anxbyul, Sulispcy, Choi Moonkyung, Ayu761, Nurul9171, vivioh, Rimata, SeoulryYoung, taneptw307, ziarll, Guest(4), ARPW, JonginDO, lightflower22, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, Monster Gege, salma lulu, Nhac3ss, dozhanghan, rianurfi, hunhan1204, Hea, BabySeLu, HunHanKai, ohunhanxi, yuniaeri90, HunHanforever, Triaa

p.s : Untuk FF Not Just Babysitter aku sudah selesai menulis plot sampai chapter final. Kira-kira sekitar 3 chapter lagi tamat. Mohon maaf jika mengalami keterlambatan, karena aku butuh mood yang sesuai untuk menyelesaikannya. Mengingat sudah memasuki klimaks, jadi agak sulit untuk menulisnya jika mood sedang tidak mendukung *deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 4**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Sehun menatap layar yang berada di samping ranjang Luhan, sementara tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Perlahan Sehun menempelkan tangan kanan Luhan ke pipinya, mengecupnya berulang kali, sambil terus berharap ada respon pergerakan secepatnya.

Menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sehun. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan seseorang yang amat berharga bagi kehidupannya.

"Bangunlah, Lu ..." suara putus asa Sehun kembali terdengar, "Mau berapa lama lagi kau menyiksaku, hm?"

Mata Sehun mulai memerah. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan cairan bening yang akhirnya turun secara dramatis.

Hening.

Tak ada suara yang menyahut ucapan Sehun, kecuali suara mesin elektro-kardiograf yang membuat suasana ruang ICU kian terasa tegang.

" _ **Nona Luhan dalam kondisi kritis. Pukulan benda keras pada punggungnya membuat tulang belakang Nona mengalami gangguan dan berimbas pada fungsi jaringan syaraf."**_

" _ **Satu-satunya cara untuk mengobatinya hanya melalui operasi. Akan tetapi, kami tidak bisa memastikan kondisi Nona segera membaik pasca operasi. Kami menemukan bekas memar di beberapa titik bagian tubuh Nona yang kembali kambuh. Ini berpengaruh besar pada proses pemulihan kondisi Nona."**_

Kalau diizinkan, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Luhan. Gadis itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang menopang kehidupannya.

" _ **Jika dalam kurun waktu 3 hari Nona tak kunjung sadar, dengan sangat menyesal kami mengatakan Nona dalam kondisi koma, Tuan Sehun ..."**_

Mata Sehun terpejam. Air mata itu mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ini sudah memasuki hari ke-7 pasca Luhan menjalani operasi pada tulang belakangnya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda siuman.

Sehun meremas kuat jemari tangannya. Ia sangat terpuruk melihat nasib yang dialami Luhan.

Ia merasa gagal melindungi gadis itu.

"Seharusnya hari itu aku mengikatmu," gumam Sehun penuh penyesalan, "Tetapi ... entah bagaimana akhirnya aku membiarkanmu pergi. Kupikir aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menangkap mereka. Sayang, aku datang terlambat dan kau ... kau justru berakhir seperti ini ..."

Cengkeraman tangan Sehun kembali mengerat. Seiring isak tangisnya yang kian kencang.

"Aku merasa kecolongan, Lu ... aku gagal melindungimu ..."

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, memunculkan sosok Jaejoong yang sudah mengenakan pakaian khusus. Ia bermaksud melihat perkembangan Luhan, walau selalu berakhir menemukan pemandangan saat putranya jatuh terpuruk seperti sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaejoong melihat Sehun menangisi seseorang sedemikian rupa, setelah kematian Yunho.

"Sehun ..."

Memori Jaejoong kembali saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi terpukul Sehun setelah dokter memberitahu kondisi Luhan. Bukan hanya Sehun, ia sendiri ikut menangis mendengar penjelasan dari mereka.

"Umma ..." Sehun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik pun dari Luhan, meski ia tahu Jaejoong sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Ini sudah 1 minggu, tapi kenapa Luhan belum membuka matanya, Umma?"

Tidak tega melihat beban kesedihan yang ditanggung putra semata wayangnya, Jaejoong buru-buru memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada pria itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun menggeleng tak yakin, "Aku takut, Umma ..."

Pelukan Jaejoong semakin mengerat. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia melihat Sehun tampak ketakutan luar biasa. Hanya melihat ekspresi wajah, Jaejoong bisa menilai seberapa besar cinta Sehun kepada Luhan, sehingga pria itu sangat ketakutan jika Luhan sampai pergi dari kehidupannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana tegang mendominasi salah satu ruang khusus yang ada dalam gedung kantor kepolisian wilayah Seoul. Dua orang tahanan sementara yang berstatus sebagai pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan sosok pria baya yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Lee Dongwook dan Kim Sooyeon."

"Apa maumu?" Sooyeon memandang sengit, "Kami sama sekali tidak punya urusan denganmu, Tuan Jihoon."

Jihoon tergelak, "Senang sekali kalian masih mempunyai etika saat berbicara denganku," tuturnya santai. Mengabaikan ketegangan yang sempat menghiasi wajah Dongwook maupun Sooyeon.

Changmin yang sedari tadi mendampingi Jihoon hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri ikut mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

"Kalian memang tidak ada urusan denganku, tapi ..." Jihoon mengubah raut wajahnya dengan tatapan mata yang berkilau tajam, "kalian sudah mengusik kehidupan cucu dan calon cucu menantuku."

Giliran Sooyeon yang tertawa layaknya iblis.

"Bukan kami yang mengusik kehidupan cucumu. Salahkan saja dia yang sudah ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kami," Sooyeon masih bertahan dengan wajah pongah, "Luhan adalah keponakan kami. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, kami yang membesarkannya. Terserah kami ingin memperlakukan dia seperti apa. Itu sudah menjadi hak kami sepenuhnya."

Jihoon mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Bahkan jika aku ingin membunuhnya, kalian tidak punya hak untuk menghentikanku!"

"SOOYEON!"

Teriakan Dongwook membuat suasana kian memanas. Sooyeon tak gentar sedikit pun dengan peringatan yang diserukan suaminya.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk diam saja sementara mereka datang menghina kita?" Sooyeon menatap Dongwook tajam, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa terima! Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Seenaknya saja menjebloskan kita ke dalam penjara!"

"Sayangnya ini memang hadiah yang pantas kalian terima," Jihoon tidak bisa lagi meredam emosinya, "Kalian sudah membuat calon cucu menantuku kritis."

"Benarkah?" Sooyeon tergelak tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagus jika dia mati menyusul orang tuanya yang bodoh itu."

"Kau—" Jihoon sudah berdiri dari kursi, namun segera dicegah oleh Changmin. Pria yang menjadi orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabat mendiang putranya itu ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tuan tidak perlu membalas perkataannya," Changmin melirik sekilas pada Dongwook dan Sooyeon, "Biar hukum yang membalas mereka, sesuai hasil penyelidikan dan pengadilan nanti."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang-panjang, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau benar, Min." Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku seharusnya tidak lupa tujuanku datang ke sini. Aku hanya datang untuk memastikan mereka membusuk di penjara."

Kalimat terakhir Jihoon memancing kemarahan Sooyeon. Wanita itu sontak berlari dan mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja yang dipakai Jihoon.

"Cucumu itu sudah menghancurkan kehidupan kami. Dia bahkan sudah memukul suamiku. Seharusnya dia yang dipenjara bukan kami!"

Jihoon tak mengindahkan ancaman yang diberikan Sooyeon. Ia tetap bersikap tenang, meski Changmin dan Dongwook sama-sama berusaha melepaskan Sooyeon darinya. Suasana di dalam ruangan berubah ricuh karena Sooyeon terus mengamuk tanpa henti, bahkan memberikan perlawanan saat beberapa petugas kepolisian mulai berdatangan dan membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan Changmin.

"Tuan baik-baik saja?" Changmin memastikan dengan wajahnya yang berubah khawatir.

Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok pria berbalut seragam khas kepolisian yang datang diikuti beberapa bawahannya.

"Aku ingin kalian menangani kasus hukum mereka dengan teliti," titah Jihoon pada kepala kepolisan tersebut. "Perketat penjagaan untuk mereka. Jangan sampai ada celah bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri."

"Baik, serahkan saja pada kami."

Jihoon melirik Changmin yang sudah bersiap, "Kita pergi. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Luhan," ucapnya.

Changmin mengangguk sembari memberi jalan pada Jihoon, kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkahnya yang tegap. Namun saat mereka sampai di depan gedung kantor kepolisan, Changmin mendapat satu pesan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin terkesiap mendengar panggilan Jihoon, "Tuan ..."

Raut wajah tenang Jihoon perlahan memudar. Hanya melihat sorot mata Changmin, Jihoon menyadari sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Langkah kaki Baekhyun menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan beberapa pengunjung lantaran sikapnya dinilai membuat keributan.

Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang hanyalah kabar yang baru saja ia peroleh dari Yixing.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun berseru keras saat melihat pintu lift hendak menutup. Beruntung orang di dalam lift mendengar dan segera menahan pintu dengan tangannya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung masuk, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift.

"Fiuh, hampir saja ..." Baekhyun masih mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal, "Terima kasih ba—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti dengan mudah setelah melihat sosok pria yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

"Kau pelayan di kafe Nona Yixing bukan?"

Dengan gerakan layaknya robot, Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. "Kalau tidak salah namamu ... Chan ..."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Ah," Baekhyun sedikit berteriak sambil menepukkan kedua tangan, "Aku ingat. Kau yang pernah menggantikan Luhan sebelumnya bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Tanpa sadar senyuman pria itu berhasil meninggalkan semburat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi Nona Luhan," jawab Chanyeol polos, "Ini sudah kewajibanku. Setelah Nona sadar nanti, aku akan bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadinya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ada raut iri yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Luhan sangat beruntung. Bukan hanya mendapatkan calon suami yang tampan dan kaya raya. Ia bahkan memiliki pengawal pribadi yang sangat tampan seperti dirimu."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata berkedip polos. "Tampan?"

Sadar baru saja kelepasan bicara, Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Sayang, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlanjur memerah.

"Lu-lupakan. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Sungguh ..."

Tawa Chanyeol berderai. Ia refleks mengusap kepala Baekhyun karena gemas melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Byun Baekhyun ..."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak lebar, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku harus tahu siapa saja orang terdekat nonaku. Dan sepertinya, Nona jauh lebih beruntung karena memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu."

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak tersipu mendengar pujian yang dilayangkan padanya. Terlebih pujian itu meluncur bebas dari pria setampan Chanyeol.

 _TING!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang ICU tempat Luhan menjalani perawatan intensif. Tak ada obrolan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama saling melempar senyuman dengan sorot mata masing-masing yang berbinar terang.

Hanya beberapa detik saja senyuman itu bertahan menghiasi wajah mereka. Keduanya langsung bungkam setelah melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di depan ruang ICU tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara bergetar Baekhyun membuat semua orang menoleh. Ia masih berdiri di samping Chanyeol hingga Yixing berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baekkie ..."

"Eonni, ada apa? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" wajah Baekhyun berubah panik, "Luhan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Tekanan darahnya tiba-tiba menurun. Dokter sedang memeriksanya di dalam."

Baekhyun seketika berlari mendekati ruang ICU. Ia membekap mulutnya saat melihat beberapa tim medis mengelilingi ranjang Luhan. Sementara Sehun masih berada di dalam sana dan terlihat berbicara dengan salah satu dari tim medis.

"Tidak ... Luhan ..."

Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Chanyeol memandanginya. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Nona pasti baik-baik saja ..." tuturnya memberikan ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu memilih diam dan larut dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sedikit merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yixing tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia berniat mendekati mereka, sebelum seseorang secara mengejutkan justru menarik tangannya. Sosok pria yang sudah dikenalnya sebagai tangan kanan Sehun.

"Duduklah."

Yixing mengangguk kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah yang sayangnya terlanjur tertangkap oleh pria itu—Joonmyun.

"Appa ..."

Fokus Jihoon yang semula tertuju pada dua pasangan muda itu teralihkan berkat suara Jaejoong. Ia memeluk menantunya tersebut yang terlihat gusar. Berusaha membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah. Tim medis sedang menanganinya," Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Memorinya kembali saat ia menemani Jaejoong dan Sehun menunggu penanganan yang dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Yunho. Ketakutan itu kembali menyeruak dalam diri pria berusia 70 tahun tersebut.

"Luhan pasti baik-baik saja ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Wajah memerah dengan napas tersengal-sengal, disusul geraman layaknya binatang buas. Kesabaran Sehun mulai mencapai batasnya. Luapan emosi yang selama ini ditahannya meledak dalam sekejap setelah dokter memberitahu jika kondisi Luhan tiba-tiba menurun secara drastis.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan, hah?! Kenapa kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun seperti ini?!"

Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan ketakutan tim medis yang menangani kondisi Luhan. Bahkan anggapan mereka soal keberadaannya yang dinilai sedikit menganggu kinerja mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah pergi sedetik pun dari sisi Luhan. Ia harus melihat dan memastikan sendiri bahwa kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja.

Meski keraguan mulai menguasai Sehun. Disusul ketakutan yang luar biasa jika gadis itu sampai pergi dari sisinya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan. Kami sudah melakukan apapun yang kami bisa, tapi ..." dokter itu mulai ketakutan lantaran menerima tatapan tajam milik Sehun, "kami ... berpikir ada sesuatu yang membuat Nona Luhan enggan untuk membuka matanya. Maksud kami, ini ada kaitan dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Selama kami memantau, kondisi Nona Luhan sebenarnya cenderung stabil. Kami sendiri mengerti kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba tekanan darah Nona menurun drastis dan—"

 _TIIIIIIT!_

Semua orang di dalam ruangan terkejut mendengar suara panjang dari mesin elektro-kardiograf.

"Dokter!" teriak salah satu suster yang sejak tadi memantau denyut nadi Luhan. "Denyut nadinya tidak ada!"

"Siapkan alat pengejut jantung! CEPAT!"

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar ketika melihat garis lurus di layar.

"TIDAK!" Sehun berlari mendekati ranjang Luhan, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat tim medis lainnya berusaha menghalangi. Kondisi emosi Sehun yang tidak stabil dinilai akan mengganggu kinerja mereka untuk melakukan penanganan darurat kepada Luhan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun terus meronta membalas perlakuan dua tim medis tersebut.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Changmin dan Chanyeol yang datang untuk menarik Sehun keluar. Semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan jelas melihat bagaimana kepanikan mendominasi ruang ICU. Terlebih saat Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri ranjang Luhan yang sedang ditangani oleh tim medis.

"LEPAS!"

Sehun berusaha melawan, tapi tenaga Changmin dan Chanyeol lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Joonmyun datang menyusul dari belakang.

"Sehun, kita harus keluar. Biarkan tim medis yang menangani kondisi Luhan," Joonmyun terus membujuk Sehun, "Jika kau seperti ini, kau akan mengganggu kinerja mereka."

Sehun semakin memberontak dengan kepanikan dan kemarahan yang menguasai emosinya. Bunyi panjang dari mesin elektro-kardiograf itu terus menghantui pikiran Sehun.

"LUHAN BUKA MATAMU!"

Sehun semakin kalap ketika mereka berhasil menariknya sampai di penghujung pintu.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU PERGI, HAH?!" Sehun kehilangan kendali. "KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!"

Cairan bening mulai membasahi kedua mata Sehun. Pria itu terperangah melihat bagaimana tubuh Luhan sempat terangkat ke atas saat alat pengejut jantung itu menempel di bagian dadanya.

"LUHAAAAAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di mana aku?_

 _Kenapa semuanya penuh dengan kabut?_

" _Luhan ..."_

 _Suara ini ... aku mengenalnya. Ini suara papa dan mama._

" _Luhan ..."_

 _Aku berlari menerobos kabut putih yang menghalangi penglihatanku. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat ketika aku menangkap dua orang yang sangat aku rindukan._

" _Baba ... Mama ..." aku berteriak memanggil mereka. Namun mereka tak mendengarkan panggilanku. Aku terus berlari menyusul mereka, hingga berhenti di depan sebuah goa. Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar suara mereka. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki goa tersebut._

 _Hawa dingin mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku sedikit menggigil, ditambah rasa takutku yang kian menyeruak karena pemandangan gelap yang hanya kulihat di sekelilingku._

" _Baba ... Mama ..."_

 _Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Tak ada siapapun di sini._

" _Hiks ... Baba ... Mama ..."_

" _Luhan ..."_

 _Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit menegang saat mendengar suara lain dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan seketika hanya diam setelah melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di depanku._

" _Luhan, jangan pergi ..."_

 _Tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti suara itu. Perlahan aku bisa melihat cahaya terang seolah menyambut kedatanganku._

" _Tetaplah di sisiku ..."_

 _Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu._

" _Aku membutuhkanmu ..."_

 _Aku bisa merasakan hawa hangat di sekitarku. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapanku sembari mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Aku mencintaimu ... Xi Luhan ..."_

 _Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu yang terasa begitu hangat._

" _Sehunnie ..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter! Pasien sudah membuka matanya!"

"Denyut nadinya sudah kembali. Tekanan darahnya mulai stabil. Kita berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya!"

Seruan kegembiraan itu memenuhi ruang ICU. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan.

"Syukurlah ... kami senang sekali Anda sudah sadar ..."

Hanya respon dari pergerakan mata yang diberikan Luhan. Namun semua orang bisa melihat jika gadis itu tengah mencari seseorang.

"Se ... Se ... Sehunnie ..."

Dokter tersebut menoleh ke arah bawahannya, lantas mengangguk kecil.

"Kami akan segera memanggil Tuan Sehun untuk Nona," dokter itu tersenyum pada Luhan, "Tapi kami mohon, Nona jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Nona baru saja sa—"

 _BRAK!_

Tanpa menoleh, semua orang sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku yang baru saja membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"LUHAN!"

Seperti sebuah komando, semua tim medis langsung menyingkir saat Sehun datang mendekat. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang terperangah melihat penampilan Sehun yang tampak sangat kacau.

Rambut acak-acakan, kemeja yang dipakai kusut masai, serta wajah sembap beruraian air mata dan dibanjiri keringat,

"Se ... Sehunnie ..."

Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir deras. Ia sontak memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan sangat erat.

Takut jika ini hanyalah mimpi atau ilusi semata.

Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan, lantas mencium kening gadis itu, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Lu ..."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari Sehun selain melihat senyuman Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nona Luhan sudah sadar dan sekarang kondisinya mulai stabil. Kalian bisa menjenguknya secara bergantian setelah kami memindahkan Nona Luhan ke ruang rawat biasa."

Helaan napas lega diiringi jerit kebahagiaan terdengar di luar ruang ICU. Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jihoon. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing yang saling berpelukan dengan wajah bahagia mereka. Changmin, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyun mewakili semua orang menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih pada tim medis yang sudah bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Baekhyun masih saja menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Yixing. Sedangkan wanita berdarah China itu tak bisa berbuat banyak selain membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan segala emosinya. Ia sendiri melirik sekilas pada Joonmyun yang kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Aku benar 'kan? Nona Luhan pasti baik-baik saja."

Mendengar suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yixing. Selanjutnya, gadis itu berlari memeluk Chanyeol tanpa peduli dengan tatapan kaget semua orang.

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika tindakannya barusan telah berhasil membuat debaran kecil pada jantung Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah Sehun. Ia masih mengawasi beberapa suster yang membantu menyiapkan ruang rawat Luhan yang baru. Sengaja ia memilih kamar VVIP agar Luhan bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal sehingga kondisinya lekas membaik seperti sedia kala.

"Tuan, Nona sedang tidur. Kami harap Anda juga beristirahat," tutur salah seorang suster yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Kalian boleh keluar," ucapnya yang dibalas senyuman ramah kedua suster tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Jaejoong dan Jihoon datang. Sehun yang melihat keduanya langsung menghambur memeluk mereka. Tak ayal tingkahnya tersebut mengingatkan mereka pada kebiasaan Sehun ketika masih kecil.

"Kau senang, hm?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun melepas pelukannya lantas tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong dan Jihoon. "Aku benar-benar bahagia Luhan berhasil melewati masa kritis dan akhirnya sadar. Tadi ... aku benar-benar ketakutan sekali. Aku ..."

"Kami mengerti." Jihoon menepuk halus bahu Sehun, "Bukan hanya kau saja. Kami pun juga ketakutan melihat Luhan berada di ambang kematian. Syukurlah semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal mengawasi pemulihan kondisi Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Umma dan Harabeoji pulang saja. Aku yang akan menjaga Luhan di sini."

"Tapi, umma juga ingin menjaga Luhan ..." rengek Jaejoong.

Sehun menggeleng, "Umma sudah berada di sini sejak tadi pagi. Aku tidak mau Umma kelelahan dan jatuh sakit," bujuknya.

Jaejoong berdecih, "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak kelelahan? Kau bahkan sudah menginap di sini selama 1 minggu!"

Jihoon tertawa. Rasanya senang sekali melihat perdebatan menantu dan cucunya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Ah, semua ini berkat Luhan. Sejak gadis itu datang di keluarga mereka, Jihoon seolah kembali menemukan hangatnya sebuah keluarga setelah kepergian putra kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, Joongie. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat putramu yang memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya." Jihoon merangkul Jaejoong, "Kita pulang dan beristirahat. Besok, aku akan menyuruh Yoona ke sini mengantarkan pakaian ganti untukmu dan juga Luhan."

Anggukan Sehun membuat Jaejoong dan Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Keduanya pun berpamitan pada Sehun yang segera kembali menghampiri ranjang Luhan. Sehun juga sempat mengirim pesan pada Joonmyun, agar Yixing dan Baekhyun menjenguk Luhan keesokan harinya saja.

Luhan masih harus beristirahat total setelah sadar dari masa komanya.

"Eungh~"

Sehun terkesiap mendengar suara lenguhan kecil dari samping. Buru-buru ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Luhan.

"Lu ..."

Mata Luhan mengerjap secara perlahan. Sehun menunggu dengan penuh rasa gugup, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu di satu titik. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan kembali terukir di bibir Sehun setelah melihat binar mata rusa Luhan yang amat ia rindukan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit, hm?"

Luhan belum menjawab, ia hanya menggulirkan pandangan ke samping sampai melihat gelas air minum di atas nakas. "Ha-haus ..." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Secepat kilat Sehun mengambil gelas air minum. Teringat akan pesan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan belum boleh banyak bergerak, Sehun memasukkan sedotan ke dalam gelas minuman tersebut.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sehun seraya membelai wajah Luhan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit menyadari pipi gadis itu mulai tirus.

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian menatap langit kamar. Ia menyadari dirinya sudah berada di ruangan yang berbeda.

"Berapa lama ..."

Sehun mendekatkan diri agar bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat lirih.

"Berapa lama ... aku tertidur?"

Ada keterkejutan dari wajah Luhan ketika Sehun justru meraih tangannya lantas menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"1 minggu," Sehun tersenyum getir, "Kau tidur lama sekali. Bahkan tadi aku nyaris gila saat melihatmu berjuang melawan maut. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Lu ..."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Aku takut jika kau pergi dari sisiku ..."

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit mendengar suara Sehun yang berubah parau. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap wajah Sehun yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau ... selalu menjagaku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun," ucapnya sembari mencium tangan Luhan.

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati suasana tenang yang memberikan kelegaan bagi mereka.

Luhan larut dalam pikirannya, tepatnya mengingat lagi kejadian terakhir sebelum dirinya berakhir di rumah sakit seperti sekarang.

" _ **KAU ITU ANAK HARAM DAN PEMBAWA SIAL!"**_

 **DEG!**

"Lu ..." Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres kala merasakan tangan gadis itu gemetar hebat. Ia terperanjat setelah melihat wajah Luhan tampak pucat pasi dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Luhan, ada apa? Mana yang sakit?! Katakan padaku!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

"A-aku ... anak haram ... dan pembawa sial ... aku ... aku ..."

Sehun terkejut mendengar racauan Luhan yang seolah kehilangan fokus. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria itu naik ke atas ranjang Luhan yang berukuran _king size_.

 _Grep!_

Hanya dalam satu gerakan, Sehun membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan pada Luhan yang mulai terisak.

"Hiks ... aku ..."

"Sssssh, lupakan semuanya, Lu." Sehun terus mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. "Semua yang dikatakan bibimu itu tidak benar, Lu. Kau bukan anak haram ataupun pembawa sial."

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun. Kondisinya kembali melemas karena pikiran buruk yang menguasai kepalanya.

"Kau ... tidak jijik padaku?"

Sehun tersenyum seraya membelai wajah Luhan. "Kenapa aku harus jijik padamu?"

"Bibi bilang aku anak ha—"

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip setelah bibir Sehun menyapu lembut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakang keluargamu," Sehun kembali mendaratkan satu kecupan manis, kali ini di kening Luhan. "Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

 _Tes_

Air mata Luhan perlahan menetes. "Kau ... tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Eum."

"Kau ... akan selalu berada di sisiku?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Luhan. "Iya, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Selamanya ..."

Luhan merasa hatinya jauh lebih tenang. Meskipun ia sendiri belum memahami bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sehun, ia tidak bisa menolak rasa nyaman ketika bersama pria itu. Terlebih setiap kali mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya.

" _ **Kami menjualmu kepada Sehun ..."**_

Satu ingatan itu kembali menyeruak dalam memori kepala Luhan. Tetapi gadis itu mencoba menyangkalnya. Ada keinginan yang kuat dalam diri Luhan untuk mempercayai pria itu.

"Terima kasih ... untuk segalanya ..."

Sehun terdiam saat menyadari tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. "Lu ..." rasa panik sempat menghinggapinya, sebelum Sehun mendengar dengkuran halus beberapa detik selanjutnya.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir Sehun. Pria itu mengusap wajah Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan, lantas mendaratkan satu ciuman teramat manis di bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan untukku ..." Sehun beralih mencium kening Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu ..."

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Kondisi Luhan perlahan berangsur-angsur membaik. Kabar ini jelas membahagiakan bagi semua orang, meskipun untuk sementara waktu Luhan masih harus memakai kursi roda.

"Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat keberadaan Yoona di sampingnya. Ya, gadis itu memang sudah ditunjuk sebagai pelayan pribadi Luhan. Inilah yang membuat Luhan senang sekaligus rindu pada seseorang yang banyak membantunya semasa ia tinggal di mansion.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi ..."

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggil Chanyeol untuk Anda," tutur Yoona dengan cepat langsung keluar meninggalkan kamar rawat Luhan. Gadis itu melongo dibuatnya, lantas menggeleng kecil atas kesigapan Yoona.

"Nona ..."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara _bass_ yang belakangan ini selalu ada untuknya. "Yoona berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Tapi saya sudah ditugaskan untuk menjaga Anda, Nona." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, kemudian membantu Luhan duduk di kursi roda yang segera diantar oleh Yoona.

Setelah Luhan selesai dengan urusannya, Chanyeol yang memang sudah berjaga di depan pintu kamar mandi kembali membantu gadis itu berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia tak punya pilihan membopong tubuh Luhan, sebelum ketahuan oleh tuannya.

"Jika Sehun melihat ini, dia pasti mengamuk ..."

Celetukan jahil dari belakang membuat Chanyeol melompat kaget. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Sa-saya ... hanya membantu Nona untuk berbaring di ranjang, Nyonya. Tolong jangan salah paham," tutur Chanyeol sedikit takut.

Tawa Jaejoong pecah, "Aku hanya bercanda, Yeol. Kenapa wajahmu ketakutan seperti itu? Anakku bukan monster. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya."

Jawaban spontan Jaejoong membuat Luhan tertawa kecil, begitu pun Yoona. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sayang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Ahjumma ..."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah cemberut, "Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu? Panggil aku umma. Kau adalah calon menantuku," tegasnya dengan bibir mencebil imut. Kontras dengan usianya yang sudah mencapai setengah abad.

Giliran Luhan yang tersipu malu. Ia melirik sekilas pada Yoona dan Chanyeol. "Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pintanya dengan lembut dan sukses mengundang rasa penasaran Jaejoong.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menunda waktu lagi. Terlebih ia sempat menangkap raut kegelisahan di wajah Luhan.

"Umma tahu sesuatu tentang paman dan bibiku?"

Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah marah, "Untuk apa lagi kau menanyakan mereka? Mereka sudah ditahan di dalam penjara," tuturnya spontan lantas buru-buru membekap mulutnya karena baru saja kelepasan bicara.

"Penjara?" Luhan memekik kaget, "Paman dan bibiku ada di penjara?"

Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya yang terpancing emosi hingga membocorkan keadaan paman dan bibi Luhan. Padahal ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Sehun untuk tidak membahas mereka.

"Kenapa mereka ada di penjara?"

"Kau masih bertanya?" Jaejoong yang memang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya terpaksa membongkar semuanya, "Mereka sudah melakukan kekerasan padamu, melukaimu secara fisik, dan hampir saja membunuhmu."

Luhan terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak mengelak bagaimana perlakuan paman dan bibinya yang kelewat kejam dengan tindakan kekerasan.

"Bagaimanapun mereka yang sudah membesarkanku sejak orang tuaku meninggal," lirih Luhan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "Kau yakin mereka tulus membesarkanmu? Mereka bahkan mengkhianati kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan Sehun."

Luhan mengernyit, "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Umma?"

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Dengarkan aku, kau boleh saja tidak percaya tetapi aku tidak pernah berbohong pada siapapun. Sehun ... dia yang sudah membiayai kehidupanmu sejak orang tuamu meninggal."

"A-apa?"

"Dialah yang sebenarnya menanggung semua biaya kehidupanmu, termasuk biaya pendidikanmu," Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Sayang, semua itu disalahgunakan oleh paman dan bibimu. Mereka justru menggunakan lebih dari setengah biaya kehidupanmu untuk kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Termasuk biaya pendidikanmu hingga jenjang perguruan tinggi."

"Tidak ... itu tidak mungkin ..." Luhan tampak tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari gaya hidup mereka?" Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan Luhan, "Tidakkah kau merasa mereka sering bergaya hidup _glamour_? Padahal sudah jelas mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Pamanmu yang suka bermain judi dan mabuk-mabukkan, sementara bibimu gila belanja. Setelah uang pemberian dari Sehun habis, mereka menyuruhmu untuk bekerja keras. Tidakkah kau menaruh curiga pada mereka?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah berpikir hal buruk tentang mereka. Karena aku menganggap mereka sudah membesarkanku selama ini. Mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kepribadian Luhan yang sedikit polos dan naif.

"Tapi aku rasa mereka tak pernah menganggapmu bagian dari keluarga mereka," Jaejoong menggeram emosi, "Mana ada anggota keluarga yang tega memukuli keponakannya sendiri? Bahkan nyaris membunuhnya ..."

Kenyataan itu bagai tamparan telak bagi Luhan. Pendapat Jaejoong benar, sama halnya dengan pendapat yang sudah diutarakan Yixing dan Baekhyun sejak lama. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia pun sangat kecewa atas perlakuan mereka. Terlebih setelah mengetahui satu fakta tentang Sehun yang selama ini membiayai hidupnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah mereka katakan soal Sehun, tetapi kau harus percaya padaku," Jaejoong mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, menghapus cairan bening yang mulai membasahi wajah calon menantunya tersebut. "Aku adalah ibunya. Kau tahu, belum pernah aku melihat Sehun memperhatikan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini. Bahkan ketika gadis itu masih berusia 8 tahun."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, "Apa sebelumnya kami sudah pernah bertemu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Soal itu hanya Sehun yang bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya, tetapi aku bisa meyakinkan sesuatu padamu ..."

Luhan menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Putraku ..." Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong membuat jantung Luhan berdebar-debar. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya.

 _Cinta ..._

 _Benarkah dia sangat mencintaiku?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sooyeon memandang sinis ke arah Sehun. Sementara Dongwook memilih bungkam. Dua orang itu enggan berkomentar setelah mendapat kabar jika Sehun mendatangi mereka.

"Apa kau datang ke sini untuk menghina kami lagi? Seperti apa yang sudah kakekmu lakukan pada kami, hm?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, lantas beralih melirik Joonmyun. "Harabeoji datang ke sini?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

Joonmyun hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Oh Sehun. Kau pikir kami ini bisa dibodohi dengan orang kaya seperti kalian? Tidak akan!"

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Maaf saja. Sayangnya kalian memang orang yang sangat bodoh. Hanya karena harta kalian rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk mencelakai keponakan kalian sendiri. Sudah sepantasnya kalian membusuk di penjara."

"Apa katamu?!"

Joonmyun menahan napas karena emosi Sooyeon yang terpancing. Sedikit heran melihat Dongwook tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatan yang sudah kalian lakukan kepada Luhan," Sehun mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya, "Aku pastikan hukuman yang kalian terima sangat berat. Kau hampir saja membunuh gadisku!"

"Dia masih hidup?" Sooyeon balas tertawa mengejek, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku menginginkan kematiannya."

Mata Sehun melotot tajam dan segera merangsek maju. Ia menarik kerah baju tahanan Sooyeon.

"Katakan sekali lagi ..." mata Sehun menyalang ke arah Sooyeon yang sedikit bergidik ketakutan. Wanita itu tak mengira jika reaksi Sehun jauh lebih temperamental ketimbang Jihoon.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Sooyeon masih mencoba mengancam, "Silakan saja. Ta-tapi ... kau sendiri yang menanggung akibatnya."

Joonmyun dan Dongwook panik melihat sorot mata Sehun kian terlihat menakutkan. Terlebih saat kedua tangan pria itu sudah berpindah di leher Sooyeon.

"Sehun, hentikan! Jangan kotori tanganmu!" Joonmyun berusaha menarik Sehun, tetapi pria itu tetap bergeming.

Sooyeon terbatuk hingga memancing kepanikan Dongwook. Pria itu berteriak, disusul kedatangan beberapa petugas yang segera memisahkan keduanya.

"Lepaskan!" Sehun kembali mengamuk dan mendorong beberapa petugas yang menghalanginya. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Sooyeon yang berada dalam pelukan Dongwook. Tetapi langkahnya kembali dihentikan oleh salah satu petugas kepolisian.

"Tuan, kami mohon jangan memancing keributan di sini. Biarkan hukum berjalan sesuai proses penyelidikan dan pengadilan," ucap salah satu petugas mengingatkan, "Jika Anda bertindak gegabah, mereka mempunyai hak untuk berbalik menuntut Anda, Tuan."

Sehun masih mengatur napasnya atas emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Joonmyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, gemas atas temperamen Sehun yang terkadang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut kepentingan Luhan.

"Baiklah," Sehun merapikan jasnya, "Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku, karena kalian akan membusuk di penjara dengan sendirinya."

Sooyeon memilih bungkam lantaran tenggorokannya kesakitan usai dicekik oleh Sehun. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang di tangan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Pergilah," usir Dongwook. "Sebaiknya kau dan anggota keluargamu tidak usah mendatangi kami lagi jika hanya ingin memancing emosi istriku."

Sehun tertawa sinis mendengar kalimat Dongwook. "Aku senang melihat sikap yang 'sedikit' bijak darimu. Kau sepertinya sudah kapok mendapatkan pukulan dariku. Benar 'kan?"

Dongwook menggeram tertahan dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia membawa Sooyeon pergi meninggalkan ruang kunjungan. Mengikuti dua orang petugas yang menuntun mereka di depan.

Salah seorang petugas menghela napas melihat adegan barusan, mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian serupa saat Jihoon datang menemui Dongwook dan Sooyeon. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana pasangan kakek dan cucu itu sangat nekat menemui tahanan tanpa ruangan yang dilengkapi bilik. Seolah sengaja memancing keributan dengan tahanan yang mereka temui.

"Kita pergi, Hyung," ajak Sehun lalu menoleh sekilas, "Awasi terus proses penyelidikan dan pengadilan yang mereka jalani nanti. Aku ingin mereka mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas kesalahan yang sudah mereka lakukan."

"Baik."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Rasa bosan mulai menghinggapi diri Luhan. Ia benar-benar benci jika harus seorang diri dalam kamar rawat rumah sakit. Ditambah untuk sementara waktu ia harus menggantungkan ruang geraknya pada kursi roda. Luhan merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena akan merepotkan orang lain.

Beruntung Baekhyun dan Yixing sudah memberikan pengertian padanya. Mereka menghibur Luhan yang terus murung sepanjang hari, memikirkan nasibnya yang untuk sementara waktu harus bergantung pada kursi roda.

Kedua sahabat Luhan itu sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu, lantaran harus kembali bekerja di kafe. Sementara Jaejoong kembali ke mansion untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya, dan Yoona pergi ke kafetaria rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan ringan.

Sehun?

Mendadak wajah Luhan merona. Ia teringat lagi penjelasan yang sempat diutarakan Jaejoong. Menumbuhkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Luhan.

Benarkah Sehun sangat mencintainya?

Apa alasan Sehun membiayai hidupnya sejak kepergian orang tuanya?

"Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" gumam Luhan ketika satu pemikiran itu kembali muncul dalam kepalanya. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng kecil lantaran tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. "Hah ... aku benar-benar bosan ..."

Luhan putuskan untuk tidur selagi menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Ah, bahkan tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan tiap kali menyebut nama Sehun dalam hatinya.

 _CKLEK!_

Belum ada 10 detik Luhan memejamkan matanya, gadis itu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Tanpa ragu, Luhan membuka matanya kembali sampai dihadapkan pada Jihoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Jihoon polos.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba bangun tetapi kemudian justru merasakan sakit di bagian punggung. Jihoon yang melihatnya sontak mendekat, mencegah gadis itu bertindak gegabah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," Jihoon membaringkan Luhan kembali, "Kau tidak boleh sembarangan bergerak."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah, "Harabeoji datang sendirian?" tanyanya sedikit melongokkan kepala ke arah pintu.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang sedang dicari oleh Luhan.

"Sehun masih harus bekerja," Jihoon kembali tergelak saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang seketika merona hebat, "Kau merindukannya?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Luhan cepat namun sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam.

Tawa Jihoon pecah. Semakin ke sini ia semakin menyukai kepribadian Luhan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa cucunya menyukai tipe gadis yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong?

Galak, tapi sebenarnya sangat manja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jihoon memastikan. Ia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan yang berukuran _king size_.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Hanya bagian punggungku yang masih terasa sakit," jawabnya jujur.

"Itu wajar karena punggungmu yang mendapat pukulan benda keras," Jihoon mengusap kepala Luhan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau tahu, kami benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati saat kau hampir saja pergi meninggalkan kami. Untung saja, Tuhan mendengarkan doa kami sehingga kau berhasil selamat dari maut."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan tangan Jihoon. Sudah lama sekali, Luhan mendambakan sentuhan seseorang yang bisa dipanggilnya kakek.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Harabeoji tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Luhan terdiam sejenak sembari menarik napas, "Tapi ... untuk sementara waktu aku harus memakai kursi roda."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jihoon mencoba memberikan pengertian, "Sehun sudah menjadwalkan terapi yang harus kau jalani. Percayalah, kondisimu akan lekas membaik seperti semula."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat terharu mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Jihoon sedikit terkejut mendapati mata Luhan yang mulai basah karena air mata.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Harabeoji." Luhan buru-buru mengusap matanya, "Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan harabeoji ..."

Hati Jihoon tersentuh mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terkesan polos. Ia sedikit menunduk lantas mengecup kening Luhan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku harabeoji sesuka hatimu, karena mulai sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh."

Kening Luhan mengerut mendengar penjelasan Jihoon.

"Apa maksud ucapan Harabeoji?"

Jihoon meraih tangan Luhan, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Bisakah kau tidak menyela ucapanku?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan gugup. Ia benar-benar penasaran, apa yang akan diucapkan Jihoon setelah ini.

"Luhan ..."

Jantung gadis itu semakin berdetak liar.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Menikahlah dengan Sehun."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **09 November 2016**

* * *

 **A/N** : Senang sekali bisa melanjutkan FF ini lagi *yeay* :D

Rada ngakak di bagian akhir. Bukan Sehun yang ngelamar Luhan, tapi malah kakeknya *lirik Jihoon* wkwkwkwk

Penasaran sama jawaban Luhan atau reaksi Sehun nanti?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya *bye-bye*

I love you all *muach*


	5. Chapter 5

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 5**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Senja mulai terlihat.

Mata Luhan dimanjakan pemandangan langit yang sangat indah dan dominan warna oranye. Sensasi sejuk dirasakan oleh Luhan, ketika angin sore berhembus lembut menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati suasana sore dari balkon kamar Sehun.

Bibir gadis itu melengkung sempurna seiring helaian rambutnya yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

 _CKLEK!_

Luhan tidak menyadari sang pemilik kamar baru saja membuka pintu. Gadis itu terlanjur larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Pemandangan yang bukan pertama kali Sehun lihat, namun selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar liar dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Momen yang paling ia sukai ketika melihat Luhan memejamkan mata.

Hanya pada saat seperti ini, Sehun bebas memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi kecantikan Luhan. Bulu mata yang begitu lentik, hidung bangir, bibir _cherry_ yang sangat menggoda, dan rambut yang sangat halus bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya, Sehun melangkah maju. Mendekati Luhan yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?"

Agaknya Sehun belum menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan. Ia sendiri terlalu asyik menyatukan pipinya dengan pipi Luhan yang masih terlihat sedikit tirus.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, Sehun memilih berbalik, sampai ia menemukan warna merah mendominasi wajah Luhan.

"Astaga, wajahmu merah sekali?! Apa kau demam?!"

Luhan menggeleng kencang. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengkit saat jemari tangan Sehun menyentuh wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan cepat. Ia meraih tangan Sehun, bermaksud menurunkannya, tetapi Sehun justru menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ia menahan napas ketika mendapati sepasang mata elang menatapnya lekat.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang sedikit pendiam sejak pulang dari rumah sakit?"

 _Glek!_

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak menduga jika Sehun menyadari gelagatnya yang memang lebih banyak diam semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit.

Lebih tepatnya, terusik akan permintaan Jihoon beberapa hari lalu.

" _ **Menikahlah dengan Sehun ..."**_

"Luhan!"

"Iya?!" Luhan berteriak kaget karena suara keras Sehun. Ia spontan menunduk setelah bertemu sorot mata menyelidik milik Sehun.

"Lihat, kau melamun lagi." Sehun mendesah pelan, "Sebenarnya ada apa, hm? Apa kau sedang memikirkan paman dan bibimu itu?!"

"Tidak ..."

"Lalu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menautkan jemari tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Bukan karena takut, melainkan terlalu gugup untuk menyampaikan permintaan Jihoon pada Sehun.

"Ini soal kakekmu," jawab Luhan kemudian.

Mata Sehun membulat, "Kakekku?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kakekku?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut imut. Andaikan Sehun tidak sedang menahan diri, sudah sejak tadi ia melumat habis-habisan bibir ranum nan menggoda itu.

"Kakekmu memintaku untuk menikah denganmu," cicit Luhan dengan suara lirih. Sangat kecil, sampai Sehun harus memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Oh."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. Menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. _Hanya ini reaksinya?_

"Tunggu—" berselang beberapa detik, Sehun mulai menyadari ada yang janggal dalam kalimat Luhan. "APA?!"

Dan akhirnya berteriak seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan berdecak. _Dasar lamban!_

"Ulangi kata-katamu!"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!" Luhan memundurkan kursi rodanya, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Sehun.

"Ulangi lagi kalimatmu tadi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Luhan ..."

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun menggeram tertahan, "Ulangi atau aku akan memakan bibirmu!"

Mata Luhan melotot lucu. "Kau mengancamku atau mencari kesempatan, hah?!" teriaknya dengan wajah marah yang sangat menggemaskan.

Bukannya marah ataupun tersinggung, Sehun justru tergelak melihatnya. Ia senang sekali melihat ekpsresi wajah Luhan yang amat rindukan. Sehun bukan orang yang bodoh. Ia menyadari bagaimana perubahan sikap Luhan semenjak kejadian buruk yang menimpa gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Awalnya Sehun menduga jika Luhan memikirkan paman dan bibinya yang masih mendekam di penjara. Ternyata ada hal lain yang jauh lebih mengusik pikiran gadis itu.

Kakeknya sendiri, yang sudah seenaknya melamar Luhan tanpa seizinnya.

"Nona Luhan ..."

Obrolan keduanya terpaksa terhenti setelah terdengar suara Yoona. "Air mandinya sudah siap, Nona," tuturnya dengan sopan.

Rupanya mereka terlalu asyik berdebat, sampai tidak tahu jika Yoona sudah masuk di kamar Sehun.

"Ah, baiklah." Luhan memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk membantunya. Semula Yoona sudah bersiap untuk mendorong kursi roda itu, tetapi Sehun mengambil alih dengan cepat.

"Biar aku saja."

Mata Luhan mendelik horor. "Aku akan mandi dengan bantuan Yoona. Bukan denganmu," ketusnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mandi denganku? Baiklah, dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri" goda Sehun semakin bersemangat.

"YA! KAU MEMANG—AKH!"

Tawa Sehun langsung hilang ketika mendengar rintihan kesakitan Luhan. Ia terperangah mendapati Luhan memegangi bagian punggungnya dengan wajah tampak tersiksa.

"Luhan?!"

Rupanya Luhan tidak sengaja melakukan gerakan sembarangan dan kurang berhati-hati. Padahal punggungnya belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah mengalami cidera di bagian tulang belakang.

Akibatnya, rasa sakit itu kini kembali datang.

"Sakit ..." lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia refleks meremas kuat lengan Sehun. Napasnya sedikit terengah dan keringat mulai muncul di bagian pelipis.

"Ya Tuhan ..." Sehun bergegas membopong tubuh Luhan kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Ia melirik Yoona yang sedari tadi ikut membantu dan juga terlihat panik.

"CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER!"

Yoona mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Hiks ... sakit ..."

Sehun menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan. Dibawanya gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan ketenangan.

"Tahan sebentar, Sayangku. Dokter akan segera datang,"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Jihoon bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Dokter keluarga Oh itu tersenyum tipis sembari meletakkan stetoskop miliknya, kemudian menyiapkan peralatan medis lainnya dari dalam tas.

"Seharusnya Luhan belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak." Kyuhyun mengingat kembali pengakuan Sehun, "Dia mengalami cidera parah di bagian tulang belakang. Sedikit saja dia memaksakan memutar tubuhnya untuk sudut tertentu, rasa sakit itu akan kembali kambuh."

Jaejoong menatap cemas pada Luhan yang sedari tadi masih terisak dalam pelukan Sehun. Sementara putranya tampak sibuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku akan menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit."

Ucapan Kyuhyun disambut tatapan horor milik Luhan. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah gadis itu, Sehun mencoba menenangkan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, walau sempat terjadi pemberontakan kecil dari Luhan yang menolak untuk disuntik.

Gadis itu akhirnya menangis kejer setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit ke tubuhnya.

Jihoon dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin. Ini memang bukan pemandangan yang pertama kali, mengingat sebelumnya saat Luhan masih menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, gadis itu bereaksi sama setiap kali tim medis menyuntikkan cairan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya, atau sekedar mengambil _sample_ darah.

Dan hanya Sehun saja yang mampu menghentikan tangisan Luhan.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memberikan resep obat penghilang rasa sakit." Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas pada Yoona. "Ingat, obat ini hanya diminum jika rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Selebihnya, Luhan hanya perlu rutin melakukan terapi sesuai jadwal."

"Kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," tutur Jihoon. Ia melirik Yoona untuk mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke depan mansion.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan. Ini memang sudah tugasku," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah lantas memandangi Luhan yang terlihat mulai sedikit tenang, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Atau kau akan merasa kesakitan seperti tadi."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir mengerut lucu. Mengundang tawa gemas milik Jihoon dan Jaejoong.

"Aku permisi." Kyuhyun kali ini beralih melirik Sehun, "Dampingi dia selama menjalani terapi, dan usahakan harus rutin sesuai jadwal jika ingin secepatnya kembali berjalan seperti semula."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hyung."

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, suasana di kamar Sehun berangsur tenang. Luhan sudah berhenti menangis, meski gadis itu masih berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi tanpa henti membelai wajah dan juga punggungnya.

Jihoon dan Jaejoong saling melirik, lantas terkekeh pelan. Mereka merasa seperti nyamuk yang sedang mengganggu pasangan di depan mereka.

Hampir saja Luhan tertidur jika saja suara aneh tidak keluar dan sukses membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya menoleh kaget.

"Tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

Luhan menunduk malu sembari memegangi perutnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, semua orang langsung tahu situasi yang terjadi melalui _gesture_ tangannya. Jihoon tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Sama halnya Jaejoong yang ikut tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Luhan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sejujurnya Sehun sendiri gemas dengan tingkah polos Luhan, tetapi ia harus menahan diri karena terkejut mendapat pelukan dari gadis itu.

Momen yang langka di mana Luhan memeluknya lebih dulu.

"Calon cucu menantuku ini imut sekali," goda Jihoon dan segera mendapat pelototan tajam milik Sehun.

"Berhenti menggodanya!" Sehun hendak membalas, tapi lebih dulu teringat hal lainnya yang jauh lebih penting, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harabeoji mencuri _start_ dariku?!"

Mata Jihoon berkedip polos, "Mencuri _start_? Apa maksudmu, Sehun? Aku tidak mengerti," jawabnya sembari memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

"Harabeoji sama sekali tidak pantas dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu," balas Sehun sengit yang membuat Jihoon melotot sadis.

"Ya, dasar cucu kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada kakekmu sendiri?!"

"Siapa suruh Harabeoji mencuri _start_ dariku?! Aku bisa melamar Luhan sendiri, tapi kenapa Harabeoji justru melamarnya untukku lebih dulu?!"

Perdebatan konyol itu terhenti berkat tawa keras milik Jaejoong. Ia yang semula tidak paham maksud ucapan Sehun akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan tawa usai mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Astaga, Appa melamar Luhan untuk Sehun?" Jaejoong kembali tertawa, "Kenapa Appa tidak berubah sama sekali? Dulu Appa juga mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum Yunnie melamarku."

"Salahkan putra dan juga cucuku yang terlalu lamban." Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku gemas sekali melihat Sehun tak kunjung melamar Luhan. Jelas-jelas dia sudah mengawasi Luhan selama 11 tahun."

"HARABEOJI!"

Jihoon berlagak polos ketika Sehun menghadiahi _deathglare_ kepadanya. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi diam dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan. Sementara Jaejoong kembali tertawa kecil melihat sikap ayah mertuanya yang dinilai sengaja memancing Sehun untuk mengakui semuanya pada Luhan.

"Sudah waktunya Luhan tahu, Sehun." Jaejoong berucap sembari mengedipkan mata, kemudian menarik lengan Jihoon agar mereka keluar dari kamar. Memberi waktu pada pasangan itu untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian, setelah itu turun untuk makan malam bersama."

Ucapan Jihoon membuat Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Ia mendapati pria itu tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Apa maksud ucapan harabeoji? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Luhan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Saat masih di rumah sakit, ibumu pernah bercerita bahwa kau sudah memperhatikanku sejak aku berusia 8 tahun. Benarkah itu?"

"Umma berkata seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, membuat wajah Sehun terlihat kian frustasi.

"Aish, mereka benar-benar ..." Sehun sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena Luhan terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon. "Kurasa aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain."

Luhan memekik kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba membopong tubuhnya. Ia refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu.

"Ka-kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Luhan semakin panik ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Diam dan turuti saja apa kataku, Cantik ..."

 **BLUSH!**

Di samping wajahnya yang memerah, Luhan menahan kesal karena ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat senang sekali usai menggodanya. Ia pun mendaratkan cubitan manis di pinggang Sehun yang berujung teriakan kesakitan pria itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keduanya masih saling berdebat satu sama lain, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sehun dengan wajah tenang terus saja membawa Luhan menuju salah satu ruangan. Tidak dengan Luhan yang beberapa kali mencoba menyembunyikan wajah lantaran malu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai," tolak Sehun cuek.

"Memangnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Luhan bingung sekaligus panik. Seketika isi kepalanya dipenuhi hal-hal aneh yang membuat wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

Perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan berhasil tertangkap oleh Sehun. Sontak saja pria itu tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" goda Sehun sembari menggesekkan hidungnya pada Luhan. Lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah padam.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!"

Sehun kembali tertawa, dan wajahnya terlihat semakin cerah. "Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya sembari menurunkan Luhan pada salah satu sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, memandangi sekeliling dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ini di mana?"

"Ruang kerjaku," Sehun menjawab tanpa melirik Luhan sedikit pun. Ia terus berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya, membuka laci untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah album foto.

Luhan menunggu dengan gugup, menyimpan semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dan fokus mengamati gelagat Sehun. Sampai pria itu duduk di sebelahnya usai menyodorkan album foto padanya.

"Bukalah," Sehun kembali memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya, "Kau akan tahu siapa aku."

Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, dengan penuh semangat Luhan membuka album foto tersebut. Reaksi pertama yang diperlihatkan Luhan adalah wajah kaget yang sudah diperkirakan Sehun.

"Ini ..." Luhan kehilangan kata-kata usai menemukan fotonya saat masih berusia 8 tahun. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk melihat isi album foto tersebut secara keseluruhan. Benar saja, Sehun kembali mendapati wajah kebingungan Luhan yang semakin kentara.

Mata rusa gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada setiap lembar album foto, di mana memperlihatkan potret kehidupan dirinya. Mulai dari usia 8 tahun hingga sekarang, tepatnya saat ia bekerja di kafe milik Yixing.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" selidik Luhan dengan nada menuntut. "Kenapa kau mengawasiku sejak aku berusia 8 tahun? Apa motifmu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sehun. Pria itu mengambil alih album foto dari tangan Luhan, menutupnya, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja kecil dekat sofa. Ia sedikit mengatur posisi tubuh Luhan agar mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai meraih jemari tangan Luhan.

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa karena kau tidak mengenaliku," Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat kedua alis Luhan tertaut sempurna, "Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya. Bagaimanapun aku yang memilih mengawasimu dari kejauhan, wajar jika kau tidak mengenaliku. Tapi aku punya satu cara untuk membuatmu bisa mengenaliku."

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," runtuk Luhan mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Sehun nyaris tertawa melihat mata Luhan begitu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan ketika melotot. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di telinga kanan Luhan.

Hingga satu kalimat itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Luhan, dan sukses membuat kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

" _ **Berjanjilah kau tidak boleh menangis lagi ..."**_

Luhan mematung di tempat, sedangkan Sehun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seseorang pernah berpesan padaku. Ibunya mengatakan, sebuah pelukan bisa membantu kesedihan orang lain," Sehun melirik sekilas pada Luhan, "Bukan begitu, Lulu?"

 **DEG!**

Bibir Luhan bergetar hebat. Memori masa kecilnya dengan mudah menyeruak dalam kepalanya. Seperti rekaman kaset yang diputar berulang kali, Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengenali siapa sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Ekspresi wajah itu ... Luhan mengingatnya.

"Oppa ..." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun, "Kaukah pemuda itu?"

"Area pemakaman menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Waktu itu, aku kehilangan ayahku," Sehun balas membelai wajah Luhan, "dan kau kehilangan orang tuamu."

 _Tes_

Cairan bening itu turun dramatis mengaliri pipi Luhan. "Hiks ... jadi kau benar-benar pemuda itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya sekaligus merasa bahagia. Luhan selalu mengingat sosok Sehun 11 tahun silam, terlebih kalimat menenangkan yang pernah diucapkan pria itu.

Kata-kata penyemangat dalam kehidupannya.

Luhan jelas tidak menyangka, sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai seseorang yang berarti di masa lalu ternyata selama ini berada di dekatnya.

"Iya, ini aku ..." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, "Lulu ..."

 _GREP!_

Sehun terperanjat mengetahui Luhan langsung menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat disertai isak tangis.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!"

Kali ini Sehun kaget karena teriakan Luhan. Gadis itu tiba-tiba meraih album foto kembali, membukanya dengan kasar, lalu menunjuk salah satu foto di mana ia sedang berada di area pemakaman seorang diri. Bukan hanya sewaktu usianya masih kecil, namun juga ketika ia mulai beranjak remaja.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mengunjungi makam orang tuaku?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul di hadapanku?"

Sehun menundukkan kepala, "Waktu itu aku harus berjuang keras agar posisiku diakui oleh orang-orang yang bekerja pada kakek dan juga mendiang ayahku. Beban berat sebagai pewaris Royal Group sudah menanti di depan mata. Itu sebabnya, aku hanya bisa mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul di hadapanmu."

Sehun terkesiap merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tangannya. Ia mati-matian menahan napas saat Luhan menuntun wajahnya untuk menghadap gadis itu.

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika selama ini aku menunggumu, Oppa?"

Mata Sehun membelalak, "Ka-kau menungguku?" tanyanya kaget.

Luhan mengangguk, rona merah sedikit terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Aku sering datang ke sana bukan hanya untuk menemui orang tuaku," Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang kian merah padam, "Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Oppa."

"Be-benarkah?" Sehun menatap tak percaya, "Kau menungguku?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. Sungguh, Luhan ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget pria itu yang menurutnya tampak konyol.

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum ketika kau menghapus air mataku." Luhan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Setiap malam saat aku menangisi orang tuaku, aku selalu teringat akan pesanmu, dan itu berhasil menghentikan tangisanku. Aku selalu memakai pesanmu sebagai penyemangat ketika aku berada dalam titik terendah. Ketika aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup dan hanya bisa menangisinya."

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Awalnya aku pikir ini hanya sugesti dalam diriku supaya aku tetap bertahan, tetapi jika diingat kembali ..." Luhan menatap Sehun, "sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar.

"Ini memang konyol, terlebih waktu itu aku masih kecil," Luhan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di telinga, "Aku berusaha menepisnya, tetapi semakin lama keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu semakin besar. Aku selalu berkunjung ke makam, berharap bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya sekali saja. Tapi kesempatan itu tak pernah datang. Satu-satunya kenangan yang kumiliki tentangmu hanya pertemuan pertama kita waktu itu. Aku memilih untuk menghentikan perasaan itu—"

 _GREP!_

Luhan terkesiap menyadari Sehun memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Oppa ..."

"Maaf," Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan berulang kali, "Seharusnya aku menemuimu lebih awal. Kau tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang."

Sehun menyesali keterlambatannya. Gadis itu menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berat. Andai saja Sehun muncul lebih awal, andai saja ia tidak begitu bodoh karena mudah percaya pada Dongwook dan Sooyeon, Luhan tidak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk Sehun, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"APA?!" Luhan spontan berteriak, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melamarku?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada yang salah? Bukankah kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku sejak dulu? Lagi pula, kakek sudah melamarmu untukku. Sekarang giliranku melamarmu," jawabnya polos.

Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun, membuat pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, lantas berdeham pelan, "Itu perasaanku waktu masih kecil, Oppa. Lagi pula, dalam ingatanku kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali. Beda denganmu yang selalu mengawasiku."

"Aku tidak mengerti ..."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengusap lembut wajah Sehun yang tampak frustasi.

"Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku, Oppa. Jika kau ingin aku menikah denganmu, yakinkan aku."

Sehun terdiam. Matanya bergerak gelisah untuk memahami sorot mata Luhan.

"Buat aku mencintaimu," Luhan memberanikan diri mencium pipi Sehun, "Jika kau berhasil, maka aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Ah, Sehun paham sekarang. Luhan tidak sepenuhnya menolak lamarannya, melainkan butuh diyakinkan pada perasaannya.

Ini bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Sehun.

Sebab ia tahu perubahan sikap Luhan kali ini telah menunjukkan jika gadis itu mulai membuka hati untuknya.

"Tentu."

 _Cup!_

Tanpa ragu Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, "Ini bukan perkara yang sulit bagiku, Sayang. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk membuatmu mencintaiku," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Luhan mencibir, ia ingin membalas ucapan Sehun tapi suara aneh kembali terdengar. Membuat pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cacing di perutmu berdemo."

Dan teriakan Sehun selanjutnya terdengar karena ia kembali mendapat cubitan manis dari Luhan. _Poor Sehun._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon tersenyum melihat interaksi Sehun dan Luhan. Rasanya ia seperti bernostalgia melihat Yunho bersama Jaejoong dulu.

Berdebat konyol, namun keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sehun mungkin sudah terang-terangan mengaku mencintai Luhan, tetapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja, Jihoon bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata Luhan setiap kali bertatapan dengan cucunya.

Jihoon melihat ada cinta untuk Sehun di mata gadis itu.

"Appa?"

Suara lembut Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon. "Maaf, aku hanya mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Mereka ... mengingatkanku pada kalian," ucapnya jujur.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lantas mengangguk kecil. "Ya, mereka memang mirip dengan kami dulu, Appa."

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali fokus memandangi Sehun dan Luhan. Membuatnya teringat kembali pada kenangan masa lalu ketika ia masih berada dalam tahap yang sama dengan mendiang suaminya.

" _Uhuk!_ "

Jaejoong dan Jihoon melotot mendengar suara batuk Luhan. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Mereka mendapati Sehun tengah panik sambil menyodorkan gelas minuman untuk Luhan.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Sayang ..."

Luhan meringis lebar dan meneguk minuman yang disodorkan Sehun sampai habis tak tersisa. Ia melanjutkan aksi makannya dengan begitu lahap. Ketika hendak mengambil potongan daging yang cukup besar di depan Jihoon, ia mematung karena menemukan ekspresi janggal milik Jihoon.

"Harabeoji, mau ini?"

Jika bukan karena Jaejoong yang menyentuh lengannya, Jihoon masih saja fokus memandangi Luhan. Ia pun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, untukmu saja."

"Sungguh?" mata rusa Luhan berbinar terang.

Jihoon mengangguk, setelahnya melongo karena Luhan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Jaejoong tertawa melihat kelakuan calon menantunya, sementara Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil, namun tetap mengulum senyum.

"Menu makan malamnya enak sekali. Aku suka semuanya," teriak Luhan girang layaknya anak kecil.

"Setiap hari umma akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan lezat untukmu, Sayang," tutur Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Luhan berteriak heboh melihat anggukan Jaejoong, "Hihi, terima kasih, Umma. Aku akan makan banyak-banyak nanti."

"Memangnya Lulu tidak takut jadi gendut?" Jihoon bermaksud menggoda, tapi jawaban Luhan selanjutnya di luar dugaan.

"Tidak akan. Berapa banyak Lulu makan tubuh Lulu tetap kurus!" Luhan menjawab dengan lantang dan khas seperti anak-anak. "Lulu tidak takut gendut!"

"Tidak peduli kau gendut maupun kurus, aku tetap mencintaimu, Sayangku~"

 _PLETAK!_

"Ouch!" Sehun merintih kesakitan setelah mendapat jitakan pelan dari Jihoon. "Harabeoji!"

"Kau ini sama mesumnya dengan ayahmu!"

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, sedangkan Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Lagi-lagi disuguhi pemandangan Sehun dan Jihoon yang berdebat konyol, mengingatkan pada kenangan masa lalu di mana Yunho pernah mengalami hal serupa.

Jaejoong bahagia sekali melihat suasana mansion kembali hangat dan penuh keceriaan berkat kehadiran Luhan.

 _Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam kehidupan kami, Luhan ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya usai memakai kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan. Ia tersenyum menemukan Luhan tengah dibantu Yoona mengeringkan rambut usai berkeramas. Gadis itu tampak luar biasa cantik memakai gaun tidur sepanjang lutut yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ warna cokelat.

Memang semenjak Luhan pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun memaksa gadis itu untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Masa bodoh dengan status mereka yang belum resmi menikah, Sehun hanya ingin selalu berada di dekat Luhan. Gadis itu membutuhkan perhatian khusus selama masih memakai kursi roda.

Sehun khawatir terjadi hal buruk jika Luhan tidak dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Oppa ..." Luhan terkejut melihat keberadaan Sehun di dekat pintu.

Pria itu tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoona. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sudah, Tuan. Saya permisi," Yoona membungkuk sopan pada keduanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapan Luhan membuat Yoona tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar senang menjadi pelayan pribadi Luhan. Baginya, Luhan merupakan sosok gadis yang baik dan ceria. Keberadaannya mampu mengubah suasana mansion yang semula dingin menjadi hangat dan dipenuhi keceriaan.

Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan dari atas kursi roda, kemudian membaringkannya perlahan di atas ranjang. Kemudian ia menyusul dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan sendiri tidak menolak, meski sesekali ia akan menghadiahi cubitan kecil jika Sehun dirasa bertindak sedikit berlebihan.

"Oppa ..."

"Hm?"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya karena gelisah. Sayangnya, ekspresi itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya sedikit menuntut. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat gadisnya tampak murung seperti ini.

"Ba-bagaimana kabar paman dan bibiku?"

Sesuai perkiraan, wajah Sehun berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Mata elang itu memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan, menggantikan sorot mata sebelumnya yang terlihat lebih tenang.

"Oppa, bagaimanapun mereka paman dan bibiku." Luhan mencengkeram kuat lengan Sehun, "Tidak peduli seberapa besar kesalahan yang sudah mereka lakukan, mereka yang sudah membesarkanku. Aku berhak tahu kabar mereka."

Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat terpancing karena obrolan mengenai Dongwook dan Sooyeon.

"Pihak pengadilan masih menyelidiki kasus mereka." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, "Mungkin jika kondisimu sudah membaik, kau bisa hadir dalam sidang mereka sebagai saksi."

"Saksi?"

"Aku menuntut mereka atas kasus penipuan, pemerasan, dan juga kekerasan," Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai mereka. Seharusnya sejak awal aku langsung membawamu. Kalau saja aku melakukannya, kau tidak akan menderita. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Lu ..."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik, setelahnya tersenyum haru. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun benar-benar memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Bukan salah, Oppa. Ini memang sudah takdirku," Luhan mengusap lengan Sehun penuh pengertian. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Kupikir tidak akan ada orang lain yang benar-benar memperhatikanku selain Yixing-eonni dan Baekhyun. Ternyata masih ada. Kau bahkan sudah mengawasiku selama 11 tahun. Bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu di sekitarku, Oppa ..."

Sehun terkekeh ketika merasakan pelukan Luhan mengerat padanya. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan?"

Mata Luhan berkedip polos, membuatnya tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan panggil aku oppa. Itu membuatku terdengar lebih tua," pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku, Oppa," jawab Luhan jujur di sela tawanya.

"Hei, aku serius." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang sontak merona hebat, "Aku lebih suka panggilan kesayangan."

"Panggilan kesayangan?" Luhan bergumam sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangannya di dagu. Posenya yang begitu lucu, mau tak mau mengundang tawa Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau," Luhan mengambil jeda sejenak, "Sehunnie?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. "Itu jauh lebih baik dari oppa."

"Oh, kupikir kau akan senang jika aku memanggilmu paman ..."

"Luhan?"

Tawa Luhan pecah. Ia mengusap dagu Sehun, "Aku hanya bercanda, Sehunnie~"

"Ulangi lagi."

Luhan tersenyum dengan mata bersinar geli, "Sehunnie~"

 _Cup!_

"Aku suka panggilan itu, Sayangku," tutur Sehun usai mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan. Gadis itu merengut kesal dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Kau memang suka sekali mencari kesempatan!"

"Ini salah satu cara untuk membuatmu mencintaiku," balas Sehun cuek.

Luhan tertawa geli setelahnya memeluk pria itu. Berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila tiap kali melakukan _skinship_ dengan Sehun. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengenali salah satu tanda bahwa ia mencintai seseorang.

Akan tetapi, Luhan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menerimanya. Pengakuan Sehun beberapa jam lalu memang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Namun pertemuannya dengan pria itu terbilang masih singkat.

Lain halnya Sehun yang sudah mengawasi Luhan sejak lama.

Gadis itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengenal Sehun lebih dekat lagi. Sebelum akhirnya menerima pria itu sebagai orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara khas Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, "Belum, tapi aku sudah mengantuk," cicitnya.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian mencium kening gadis itu. "Tidurlah. Besok kau ada jadwal terapi," ucapnya mengingatkan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Hingga perlahan mulai terdengar dengkuran halus yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya. Sekali lagi, ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir gadis itu.

"Selamat tidur, Sayangku~"

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai jadwal Luhan menjalani terapi didampingi Sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit kondisi Luhan mulai sedikit membaik. Walau rasa sakit itu masih ada tiap kali Luhan mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Lu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," tutur Donghae selaku dokter yang menangani kondisi Luhan. Salah satu rekan Kyuhyun yang juga menjadi ahli fisioterapis.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Ia mencengkeram kuat besi penyangga yang ada di kedua sisinya. Sesekali gadis itu merintih kesakitan, saat kembali menegakkan tubuh sembari mencoba melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan ke depan.

"Akh!" pegangan tangan Luhan terlepas. Sehun yang turut berada di ruangan refleks menahan tubuh Luhan sebelum gadis itu terjatuh.

"Masih kuat?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tidak. Punggungku sakit ..." cicit Luhan sembari mencengkeram kuat kemeja Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk paham, lantas melirik Donghae.

"Aku mengerti."

Donghae duduk kembali di kursinya, sementara Sehun membawa Luhan ke kursi roda. Keduanya menghampiri Donghae yang terlihat serius di depan layar komputer. Membaca hasil catatan medis dan perkembangan terapi Luhan dari hari ke hari.

"Memar di bagian kakimu perlahan mulai berkurang. Tapi punggungmu masih terasa sakit jika kau mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhmu. Benar?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Kita akan tetap melanjutkan metode terapi seperti biasa. Namun, aku sarankan agar kau memakai korset khusus untuk sementara waktu, guna menjaga posisi tulang belakangmu tetap tegak, dan kau tidak akan sembarangan bergerak sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih seperti semula," terang Donghae.

Luhan mencebil imut. Ia sempat menolak memakai korset khusus sebelumnya, lantaran merasa tidak nyaman. Jika sudah begini keadaannya, Luhan tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolaknya.

"Percayalah, kau akan segera berjalan lagi jika kau mau mendengarkan nasehatku," ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Oppa ..." sahut Luhan dengan nada lesu. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung meraih tangan Luhan, memberikan keyakinan pada gadis itu untuk percaya bahwa dia akan lekas pulih seperti semula.

"Kami permisi, Hyung. Terima kasih sudah membantu Luhan hari ini," tutur Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Jika Chanyeol memang ditugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi Luhan, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang dipaksa ikut menemani atas permintaan Luhan.

Salahkan Luhan yang merengek tadi pagi, meminta pada Sehun agar Baekhyun diperbolehkan ikut menemaninya.

"Kau harus kembali ke kantor bukan?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka berhenti di bagian kasir dan pengambilan obat. Bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun, ia menunggu Chanyeol membayarkan biaya terapi sekaligus mengambil korset khusus sesuai anjuran Donghae.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-oppa. Boleh?"

 _Glek!_

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar lantaran Luhan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Rupanya gadis itu menahan tawa—kentara dari bibirnya yang berkedut.

"Hanya sebentar saja, oke? Setelah itu kau harus pulang," kata Sehun terpaksa memberi izin. Ia tidak mau membuat gadisnya merajuk yang berujung perang dingin jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Kau yang terbaik!" seru Luhan heboh dan dibalas kekehan ringan milik Sehun. Ia memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Ia memandangi interaksi dua sejoli yang ada di depannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sehun berpamitan sambil mencium kening Luhan. Gadis itu merona lantaran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedikit malu atas sikap Sehun yang dengan santai mencium keningnya di tempat umum.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi, setelahnya berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menitipkan gadisnya pada mereka untuk dijaga sebaik mungkin.

"Dia benar-benar tipe kekasih yang _overprotective_ , Lu ..." tutur Baekhyun.

"Juga posesif," imbuh Chanyeol.

"Ish! Kenapa kalian kompak sekali menggodaku?!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih saja tertawa, terlebih saat melihat wajah merajuk Luhan yang menurut mereka tampak lucu.

"Aku benar 'kan? Luhan akan terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang merajuk," bisik Baekhyun. "Itu sebabnya aku suka sekali menggodanya."

"Aku mendengar itu, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan galak.

" _Ups_! Rusa itu memiliki pendengaran yang tajam," Baekhyun masih saja asyik menggoda Luhan dan dibalas tawa konyol milik Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Baekhyunnie~" ucapnya seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun sukses merona karena tindakan kecil yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, mengingat mereka sedikit mulai dekat semenjak Luhan sering mengajaknya pergi bersama.

Ingat jika Chanyeol pengawal pribadi Luhan bukan?

Sudah pasti intensitas pertemuan mereka ikut bertambah.

Diam-diam Luhan memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Ia pun tertawa dalam hati melihat sahabatnya yang selalu banyak bicara akan bungkam seribu basa jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Joonmyun menatap tak percaya pada Jihoon. Di sampingnya ada Changmin yang juga bereaksi sama. Dua orang berbeda usia itu hanya terdiam di tempat usai mendapat panggilan dari Jihoon, sekaligus mendengarkan penuturan kakek berusia 70 tahun tersebut.

"Harabeoji benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Joonmyun memastikan. Berharap bahwa ia tidak salah dengar karena ide yang diusulkan Jihoon terbilang nekat.

Mengumumkan Luhan sebagai calon istri Sehun sekaligus rencana pernikahan mereka kepada publik.

Sebenarnya ini kabar yang membahagiakan, tetapi kondisi Luhan yang belum pulih pasca cidera di bagian tulang belakang, ditambah belum adanya jawaban 'iya' atas lamaran yang diajukan Sehun pada gadis itu, maka keputusan Jihoon dinilai terburu-buru.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita menunggu kepastian hubungan mereka?"

"Aku percaya mereka saling mencintai. Luhan hanya belum menyadarinya, Joonmyun." Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti, "Lagi pula, dengan adanya berita ini kita bisa menyatukan hubungan mereka."

Joonmyun memandangi Jihoon penuh selidik, sebelum beralih pada Changmin yang memilih mengambil sikap diam sejak tadi.

"Harabeoji sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" selidiknya.

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Kagum atas kecepatan berpikir Joonmyun sehingga dengan mudah membaca situasi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Jihoon beralih pada Changmin, "Siapkan semuanya. Aku ingin berita itu secepatnya beredar di kalangan publik hari ini juga. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Sehun."

Changmin mengangguk, setelahnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia sempat menepuk pelan bahu Joonmyun. Membuat orang kepercayaan Sehun itu semakin penasaran dengan rencana Jihoon.

"Harabeoji ..."

"Selain menginginkan kebahagiaan cucuku, aku juga ingin memancing 'orang itu' keluar dari persembunyiannya selama ini ..."

 **DEG!**

Mata Joonmyun terbelalak melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jihoon.

"Hanya dengan cara ini, kita bisa memancing 'orang itu' keluar. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Keraguan Joonmyun perlahan sirna, berubah menjadi keyakinan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti." Joonmyun menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku akan mengikuti keputusan yang Kakek ambil."

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Joonmyun."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun menatap horor pada Luhan yang terlihat asyik menyantap es krim berukuran jumbo. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang rupanya ikut takjub—atau mungkin sama-sama _syok_ seperti dirinya.

Sadar jika diperhatikan, Luhan memicingkan mata pada dua orang di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian?" selidiknya dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Dan kenapa kalian tidak memakan es krim itu?"

"Kami merasa kenyang setelah melihat ukuran es krim milikmu," seloroh Baekhyun yang disambut delikan lucu mata Luhan. "Kau tidak takut sakit perut jika memakan es krim sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan cuek dan kembali menyantap es krim kesukaannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkikik melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Lu, bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku harus kembali ke kafe," cicit Baekhyun mulai gemas lantaran Luhan seolah sengaja menikmati es krim dalam tempo sangat pelan.

"Ish, kau ini tidak bisa mengerti esensi menikmati es krim!"

Baekhyun melotot. Rasanya semenjak gadis itu tinggal di mansion keluarga Oh, Baekhyun bisa melihat sisi sebenarnya seorang Xi Luhan. Selama ini Luhan selalu berusaha tampak kuat di hadapan banyak orang.

Sejatinya, Luhan hanyalah sosok gadis yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia kehilangan masa kecil yang bahagia semenjak kepergian orang tuanya.

" _ **Kabar mengejutkan datang dari dunia bisnis. Presdir Royal Grup saat ini, Oh Sehun, dikabarkan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat."**_

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara dari televisi. Ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berubah horor, dan mendorongnya untuk ikut menengok ke arah televisi yang ada di belakangnya. Mata rusa itu membelalak sempurna ketika menemukan layar televisi tengah memperlihatkan foto Sehun. Berdampingan dengan foto seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

" _ **Sebagai pendiri Royal Group sekaligus kakek dari Oh Sehun, Oh Jihoon membenarkan jika cucunya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Gadis tersebut diketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Seseorang yang berdarah campuran China-Korea dan merupakan teman Sehun semasa kecil."**_

Bibir Luhan mengatup rapat. Ia _syok_ atas berita yang baru saja beredar. Reaksi yang sama pun terlihat di wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seketika memandangi sekeliling dengan waspada. Mengingat beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan di kedai mulai melirik ke arah mereka.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Luhan ingin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi namun tertahan setelah menangkap beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mengejek dan meremehkan ditujukan padanya.

" _Bukankah itu gadis yang ada dalam foto tadi?"_

" _Dia memakai kursi roda. Apakah gadis itu cacat?"_

" _Mana mungkin pria sempurna seperti Oh Sehun menikahi gadis cacat seperti dia? Itu mustahil."_

 _GREP!_

Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan tubuhnya serasa melayang di udara. Rupanya ia sudah berpindah dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini, Nona."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun untuk membawakan kursi roda milik Luhan. Situasi dalam kedai mulai ricuh berkat nada sumbang orang-orang yang mulai menyadari siapa Luhan. Disertai berbagai cercaan yang meluncur dengan kurang ajar dari mulut mereka.

"Aku mau pulang ..." lirih Luhan ketakutan.

"Baik. Kita akan pulang sekarang, Nona ..." Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk bergegas. Gadis itu mengangguk sependapat.

Masa bodoh dengan es krim mereka yang belum habis. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa Luhan pergi sebelum media _massa_ mengetahui keberadaannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dinaiki Sehun masih tertahan di persimpangan jalan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa jalan menuju kantornya macet total. Beberapa kali pria itu mendesah kesal lantaran ingin secepatnya tiba di kantor usai mengantar Luhan terapi.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Sehun terkesiap menyadari ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering keras. Langsung saja ia menerima panggilan yang baru saja masuk dari Joonmyun.

"Halo?" Sehun memandangi sekeliling. "Aku masih terjebak di jalan. Di depan sepertinya macet sehingga kami masih berada di persimpangan jalan. Aku sudah berada tak jauh dari kantor—"

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak datang ke kantor hari ini, Sehun._ "

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa?"

" _Lihat berita di internet dan kau akan tahu jawabannya._ "

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut mendapati panggilan sudah terputus, "Halo? Hyung?!"

Pria itu berdecak kesal dan secepat kilat mengambil _tablet_ yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mulai membuka beberapa situs internet untuk mencari berita terkini.

"Memangnya ada berita apa sampai aku ..." kalimat Sehun menggantung setelah menemukan foto-foto dirinya dan Luhan terpajang sempurna di berita utama. Bola mata itu nyaris keluar dari sarangnya ketika Sehun membuka satu per satu artikel dengan berita yang sama.

Rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

"Harabeoji!" Sehun langsung berteriak nyaring usai menebak dengan tepat siapa dalang di balik beredarnya berita hari ini. Belum sempat ia menghubungi Jihoon, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Agaknya kekesalan Sehun tak berkurang setelah ia mendapat panggilan dari Jaejoong.

"Ha—"

" _Sehun kau di mana sekarang? Umma melihat fotomu dan Luhan muncul dalam berita? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_ "

Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Umma aku mohon tenang dulu. Aku sendiri juga masih kaget dan aku tidak tahu apapun. Sebaiknya umma bertanya pada harabeoji karena aku yakin harabeoji yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," tuturnya seraya memijat pelipis.

" _Be-benarkah? Baiklah, umma akan bertanya pada kakekmu. Umma tenang sekarang karena umma yakin kau masih bersama Luhan. Setidaknya dia aman dari kejaran media massa—_ "

"ASTAGA, LUHAN!"

" _Ada apa, Sehun? Kenapa kau berteriak?! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?!_ "

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang baru sadar jika Luhan tidak bersama lagi dengannya. Juga semakin merasa bodoh karena kelepasan bicara dan sukses membuat ibunya dilanda kepanikan.

"Maafkan aku, Umma. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

" _Tunggu—_ "

 **PIP!**

Sehun tak punya pilihan selain terpaksa memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Sekarang kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan seorang.

"Putar balik. Kita harus mencari Luhan," titah Sehun pada supir pribadinya. Setelah itu Sehun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ia pun mengumpat kasar dan berakhir mencengkeram erat ponselnya.

 _Semoga kau berada di tempat yang aman, Lu ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **London, Inggris**

Sosok pria berperawakan jangkung terlihat berdiri di dekat jendela kamar apartemen mewah yang ada di pusat kota London. Ia menikmati sarapan pagi sambil memandangi keadaan kota London dari balik kaca jendela. Pria itu tampak menyesap kopi kesukaannya dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Tuan Seunghyun ..."

Pria itu menoleh ke samping, hanya untuk menemukan sosok sekertaris pribadinya sudah berdiri sambil menyodorkan ponsel kepadanya.

"Nyonya menelepon ..."

Pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, lantas melakukan pembicaraan dengan si penelepon yang tidak lain adalah ibunya.

"Ada apa, Umma?"

" _Kau sudah melihat berita di internet?_ "

"Berita?" Pria itu menyesap cairan warna cokelat pekat dalam cangkir, "Memang ada berita apa?"

" _Adik sepupu kesayanganmu akan segera menikah. Kau pasti terkejut._ "

Sekilas mata pria itu membelalak sempurna, memperlihatkan kilatan api kemarahan namun segera berganti dengan sorot mata tenang.

"Benarkah? Wah, ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan."

" _Setelah membaca berita itu, kau harus secepatnya pulang ke Seoul._ "

 **PIP!**

Pria itu tertawa kecil mengetahui ibunya dengan sengaja memutus obrolan mereka secara sepihak. Ia menoleh ke samping, meletakkan cangkirnya sembari menatap tajam pada sekertaris pribadinya.

"Siapkan tiket pesawat. Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke Seoul," titahnya dengan tegas.

"Baik, Tuan Seunghyun ..."

Sepeninggalan sang asisten, pria itu berjalan mendekati sofa. Duduk di sana sambil membuka _tablet_ miliknya, mulai mencari artikel berita yang dibicarakan ibunya.

Seringaian itu muncul ketika ia berhasil mendapati foto-foto yang muncul dalam berita utama.

"Menarik ..." pria itu tersenyum menyeringai, "Kejutan yang menyenangkan."

 _Dan kejutan lain telah menantimu di depan mata_

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke Seoul ..." pria itu menghela napas, "Kita akan bertemu lagi Oh Sehun ..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **09 Desember 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Tokoh baru akhirnya muncul. Kira-kira siapa hayo? Ada yang bisa nebak? *senyum evil*

Clue untuk tokoh baru ini dia anggota grup BB ternama. Ah, pasti sudah pada tahu siapa dia hanya lewat namanya doang hehe. Ingat, karakter tokoh ini nanti hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita saja lho ya, dan tokoh ini kaitannya sama keluarga Sehun. Nanti akan ada tokoh baru lagi untuk keluarga Luhan. Masih aku simpan ya ^^v

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya *bye-bye*

I love you all *muach*

p.s : Untuk Jihoon yang jadi kakek Sehun, itu sebenarnya aktor Rain yang main drama Full House sama Song Hye Kyo. Di sini aku pakai nama aslinya :)


	6. Chapter 6

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 6**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kalangan publik. Penjagaan di sekitar mansion keluarga Oh pun semakin diperketat setelah para wartawan mulai berdatangan untuk meliput suasana di sana. Mereka bermaksud menemui Sehun maupun kerabat terdekat guna mencari tahu kebenaran kabar rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

"Situasi di luar semakin tidak terkendali," cicit Baekhyun memperhatikan pagar mansion dari balik jendela kamar Luhan. Ada banyak pengawal yang berjaga dan berlalu lalang untuk memantau kondisi di sekitar mansion. "Oppa, untung saja kita sudah sampai di sini sebelum mereka datang."

Chanyeol mengangguki ucapan Baekhyun. Dalam hati, ia pun bernapas lega karena berhasil membawa Luhan pulang ke mansion keluarga Oh dengan selamat. Bahkan sebelum kedatangan para wartawan.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan yang sudah berbaring di ranjang, dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Luhan.

"Beristirahatlah," tutur Jaejoong seraya mengusap kening Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan segera memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong lantas melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Jaejoong terkait berita yang beredar tentang gadis itu dengan putranya. Semula ia berniat menanyakan hal tersebut, namun urung dilakukan setelah melihat kondisi Luhan setelah sampai di mansion.

Jaejoong tidak tega meihat bagaimana raut lelah bercampur ketakutan begitu kentara di wajah Luhan. Bisa dipastikan jiwa gadis itu sedikit terguncang atas pemberitaan mengenai dirinya bersama Sehun.

"Saat aku menelepon Sehun, kupikir dia sedang bersama Luhan." Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, "Di mana kalian ketika berita itu keluar?"

Chanyeol berniat menjawab, namun Baekhyun menyela lebih dulu.

"Selesai dari rumah sakit, kami pergi ke kedai es krim atas permintaan Luhan, Ahjumma." Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol. "Saat itulah, kami melihat berita tentang rencana pernikahan Sehun-oppa dan Luhan. Lalu ..."

Mata Jaejoong sedikit memicing melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Keraguan tergambar jelas dari sorot mata gadis itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" desaknya mulai tak sabar.

"Pengunjung yang lain menyadari keberadaan Luhan di sana. Saat melihat kondisi Luhan yang duduk di atas kursi roda, mereka langsung mencibir dan mengatai Luhan gadis cacat. Tidak pantas untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang sempurna," jelas Baekhyun terpaksa berkata jujur.

"Ya Tuhan ..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, terkejut bukan main atas penjelasan yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Lalu di mana Sehun sekarang? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ayah mertuaku tapi tidak ada respon."

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, sementara Chanyeol rupanya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Melihat raut serius di wajah Chanyeol, Jaejoong pun penasaran, siapa gerangan yang menjadi lawan bicara pria itu.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Jaejoong. Sedikit kesal karena pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengakhiri obrolan dengan lawan bicaranya dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong seraya membungkuk.

"Sehun yang baru saja meneleponmu?" tebak Jaejoong tanpa ragu.

"Iya, Nyonya."

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong mulai cemas dan tidak sabar.

"Beliau sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini dan hampir sampai, Nyonya. Saya sudah memberi pesan agar beliau berhati-hati terhadap wartawan yang menunggu di luar mansion. Saya juga memberitahu jika Nona Luhan sudah sampai di sini dengan selamat," lanjut Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus. Kurasa hanya dia yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayah mertuaku. Kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan berita itu tanpa diskusi dengan kami terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memandang. Keduanya pun sependapat dengan keluhan yang disampaikan Jaejoong. Entah apa di balik alasan Jihoon mengeluarkan berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan kepada kalangan publik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit?!"

Teriakan frustasi Sehun membuat supir pribadinya bergidik ngeri. Ia hanya bisa memacu mobil yang mereka naiki dengan kecepatan maksimal. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika jalan menuju mansion keluarga Oh mengalami kemacetan. Kemungkinan besar para wartawan sudah berkumpul di sana untuk mencari tahu kebenaran berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun kembali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. "Di mana Luhan? Kalian sudah berada di tempat yang aman 'kan?!" tanyanya begitu mendengar suara yang menjawab di seberang sana.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah luar jendela kaca mobil. Beberapa mobil dari media setempat sudah terparkir rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju mansionnya.

"Sebentar lagi kami sampai. Siapkan penjagaan di depan gerbang mansion." Sehun mendesah pelan, "Berhati-hatilah. Mereka akan merapat ke mobil ini."

"Baik, Tuan."

Seperti yang diucapkan Sehun, para wartawan yang semula berdiri di depan gerbang mansion langsung menyerbu mobil yang ia naiki. Beruntung Chanyeol yang tiba di mansion lebih dulu sudah menyiapkan penjagaan ketat selama mobil yang dinaiki Sehun masuk ke dalam mansion.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya kala mendengar teriakan para wartawan juga _blitz_ dari kamera yang terus mengarah padanya saat turun dari mobil. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, Sehun benar-benar benci situasi seperti ini.

Usai memastikan pintu gerbang kembali tertutup rapat, Sehun melangkah cepat memasuki bangunan mansion. Kedatangannya disambut oleh Jaejoong, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Di mana Luhan?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kepanikan. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan keberadaan gadisnya.

Jaejoong mendekat lantas mengusap lembut lengan Sehun. "Tenanglah, Sehun. Luhan sedang beristirahat di kamarnya," ia menjawab dengan senyuman tipis.

Melihat sorot mata sendu ibunya, kepala Sehun kembali dipenuhi pikiran negatif tentang Luhan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, Umma?"

Helaan napas pendek keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku rasa Luhan sedikit tertekan atas reaksi publik," kata Baekhyun.

Dahi Sehun mengerut tajam, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kami sedang berada di kedai es krim ketika berita itu keluar. Pengunjung yang lain mulai menyadari keberadaan Luhan bersama kami, lalu mereka mencibir kondisi Luhan yang sedang memakai kursi roda. Mereka beranggapan jika Luhan adalah gadis yang cacat dan—"

"Cukup!" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun karena sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban selanjutnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal pada sang kakek yang dinilai mengambil keputusan seenaknya hingga berakibat cukup fatal pada Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi publik, tapi akan berbeda jika dirinya berada dalam posisi Luhan. Sudah pasti gadis itu mengalami _syok_ luar biasa sekaligus tertekan akan reaksi publik.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Luhan," ujar Sehun. "Umma tolong hubungi Kyuhyun-hyung untuk datang ke sini. Aku khawatir kondisi Luhan akan kembali menurun."

"Umma mengerti," Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengusap wajah putranya. "Temui Luhan dan tenangkan dia."

Sehun mengangguk dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

"Ahjumma, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap Baekhyun. Ia merasa urusannya dengan Luhan sudah selesai dan bisa bernapas lega melihat sahabatnya berada di tempat yang aman.

Jaejoong menoleh kaget. "Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang? Situasi di luar sedang tidak aman," tanyanya memastikan.

Wajah Baekhyun meragu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dirinya bisa keluar melewati kerumunan wartawana di luar mansion dengan selamat.

"Biar saya yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Nyonya."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu saling memandang. Jika Jaejoong tampak masih menimang usulan Chanyeol, lain dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya dengan selamat," titah Jaejoong dan disambut anggukan penuh keyakinan oleh Chanyeol.

"Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan melindungi Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwa raga saya," jawab Chanyeol di luar dugaan dan sedikit berlebihan. Sukses membuat Jaejoong melongo, sementara Baekhyun tampak malu dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ahjumma, aku pamit," kata Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia memeluk Jaejoong sekilas lantas segera pergi menuju pintu utama mansion. Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Pria itu membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong sebelum menyusul Baekhyun. Saat berdiri di samping Baekhyun, gadis itu sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjaga jarak, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Interaksi keduanya tak pelak mengundang tawa Jaejoong. "Jadi bukan hanya Sehun dan Luhan saja? Mereka juga? Aigo ... dasar anak muda zaman sekarang."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan hati-hati. Sorot matanya tampak sendu melihat sosok mungil yang berbaring di ranjang. Sehun menggiring langkah kakinya mendekati posisi Luhan. Ia terperanjat mendapati butir-butir keringat mulai memenuhi pelipis gadis itu.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat karena meyakini gadis itu tengah bermimpi buruk. Bisa dilihat dari napas Luhan yang memburu dan igauan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya yang tampak pucat.

"Tidak ... tidak ..."

"Luhan ..."

"TIDAK!" Mata rusa itu terbuka lebar bersamaan teriakan keras Luhan.

"Hei, Sayang. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini," ujar Sehun ketika menyadari tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat.

Luhan menoleh ragu. Menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun yang tanpa ia ketahui sudah berada di sisinya. "Se-Sehunnie ..."

"Iya. Ini aku, Sayang." Sehun mengusap kening Luhan yang berkeringat, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Tatapan mata Luhan berubah kosong. Suara-suara sumbang itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

" _ **Dia memakai kursi roda. Apakah gadis itu cacat?"**_

" _ **Mana mungkin pria sempurna seperti Oh Sehun menikahi gadis cacat seperti dia? Itu mustahil."**_

Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya. "Lu ..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta Luhan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, ke mana saja asalkan bisa menghindari wajah Sehun.

'Tidak!" Sehun menolak dengan tegas.

"Pergilah. Aku mohon ..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana! Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu!"

"UNTUK APA KAU TERUS BERADA DI SISI GADIS CACAT SEPERTI DIRIKU?!"

Hening.

Suara bentakan Luhan membuat bibir Sehun terkatup rapat bersamaan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak kaget. Kini pria itu mengerti kenapa Luhan bersikap aneh, seolah ingin menghindarinya. Kemungkinan besar Luhan masih dibayangi reaksi publik yang mencemooh kondisinya yang terpaksa memakai kursi roda untuk sementara waktu.

Hati Sehun bagai tersayat pisau ketika ia melihat Luhan membelakangi dirinya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar, dan perlahan isak tangis mulai terdengar. Tanpa ragu, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar kala merasakan tangan kekar Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu." Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan, "Mereka hanya bisa menilai dari luar, tanpa tahu bagaimana kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Kau sama sekali tidak cacat, Lu. Kau sedang menjalani terapi dan akan segera sembuh seperti semula. Jangan biarkan ucapan mereka mendoktrin pikiranmu, Sayang."

Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun seolah membuka jalan pikiran Luhan. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan masih menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Luhan memutar posisi tubuh hingga ia berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Saat melihat senyuman Sehun yang begitu tulus, Luhan langsung memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat.

"Ma-maafkan aku sudah membentakmu," cicit Luhan penuh sesal. "Aku ... aku ..."

"Sssh, tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Luhan, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, Lu. Kau pasti tertekan dengan pemberitaan ini."

"Hiks ... aku takut sekali ..." Luhan menumpahkan segala emosinya. Berita yang keluar di kalangan publik seolah menjadi momok yang menakutkan untuk Luhan. Ia merasa takut jika bepergian keluar mansion, lantaran semua mata kini akan memandanginya dengan penuh penilaian.

Orang-orang pasti akan mencari tahu siapa Luhan, bagaimana latar belakang pendidikan maupun keluarganya, apakah dirinya pantas bersama Sehun atau tidak. Semua pemikiran itu benar-benar membuat kepala Luhan serasa mau pecah dan batinnya tertekan setiap kali mengingat cibiran publik mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini." Sehun terus menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hampir 30 menit keduanya bertahan dalam posisi saling berpelukan di atas ranjang. Sehun tidak peduli dengan kondisi kemejanya yang basah karena air mata Luhan. Gadis itu membutuhkan sandaran untuk meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan. "Tubuhmu hangat, Lu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan bermaksud menepis kekhawatiran Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Tunggu sampai Kyuhyun-hyung datang untuk memeriksa kondisimu," ucapnya memberitahu.

"Kau berlebihan," sahut Luhan.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku membiarkan kondisimu menurun. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Sayang."

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Lihat, bahkan wajahmu mulai memerah, Sayang," ucap Sehun semakin panik.

"Ck, ini karena ucapanmu sendiri, bodoh."

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna penuturan Luhan dengan kedua alis tertaut sempurna. Sampai ia mendapati gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah dalam pelukannya. "Ngg ... jadi gadisku ini malu dengan panggilan sayang, hm?" godanya yang disambut cubitan penuh cinta di pinggangnya. Sehun merintih kesakitan atas perbuatan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh dengan reaksi Sehun. Setelahnya, ia teringat situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan raut penuh tanya. "Soal berita itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Sehun sembari mendesah pelan. "Kurasa harabeoji yang berada di balik ini semua."

"Harabeoji?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudmu, harabeoji yang mengeluarkan berita tentang rencana pernikahan kita kepada publik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku bahkan masih dalam perjalanan ke kantor saat Joonmyun-hyung menelepon, menyuruhku tidak datang ke sana, dan melihat berita di internet." Sehun terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Hah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa harabeoji mengeluarkan berita seperti itu kepada publik."

"Mungkin kakekmu memiliki alasan tertentu," ujar Luhan. Ia jadi teringat kembali permintaan Jihoon yang mendesaknya agar segera menikah dengan Sehun.

Mungkinkah ini termasuk taktik kakek berusia 70 tahun itu? Entahlah.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. "Biar nanti aku yang bicara pada harabeoji dan mencari solusinya. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran, Sayang. Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk, lantas menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Ya, aku percaya padamu," ucapnya lirih sambil mencengkeram kuat kemeja pria itu.

Sehun tersenyum lega. Setidaknya kondisi Luhan sudah tenang. Hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis itu lebih lanjut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Joonmyun berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan Chanyeol terkait situasi di mansion keluarga Oh. Atas perintah Jihoon, ia menelepon pengawal pribadi Luhan untuk memastikan gadis itu berada di tempat yang aman.

"Mereka masih bertahan di sana?" tanya Joonmyun tentang wartawan yang menunggu di luar mansion keluarga Oh. "Aku mengerti. Kami akan berhati-hati selama perjalanan pulang ke mansion. Perketat penjagaan di sekitar mansion."

 **PIP!**

Jihoon yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan obrolan Joonmyun bertanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Sesuai perkiraan, para wartawan langsung mendatangi mansion keluarga Oh," jawab Joonmyun. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Wajah tenang Joonmyun perlahan terlihat gusar. "Sedikit ada masalah saat mereka masih menikmati es krim, Harabeoji. Bersamaan dengan berita itu, orang-orang mulai menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan mencecar kondisinya saat ini."

"Apa?!" Wajah Jihoon tampak emosi. "Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka yang sudah menghina calon cucu menantuku."

Joonmyun tidak berkomentar apapun. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Harabeoji di kantor pagi tadi," Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku bahkan lebih terkejut lagi dengan rencana yang sudah Harabeoji susun bersama Changmin-ahjussi. Apa tidak sebaiknya Harabeoji memberi penjelasan kepada Sehun dan Jaejoong-imo?"

"Nanti aku pasti menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka," Jihoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyun. "Berjanjilah, kau harus selalu membantuku. Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan menantu dan juga cucuku. Aku juga ingin mendiang putraku tenang di alam sana, Joonmyun."

"Aku mengerti, Harabeoji." Joonmyun menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Jangan khawatir, aku berjanji akan selalu membantumu."

Jihoon tersenyum penuh kelegaan, "Terima kasih. Aku tidak salah menunjukmu sebagai orang kepercayaan Sehun."

Pujian yang dilontarkan Jihoon hanya disambut senyuman penuh haru oleh Joonmyun. Dalam hati, ia bertekad akan membantu Jihoon untuk mengungkap siapa dalang di balik kematian Yunho.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun terus mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa Luhan. Ia beralih memandangi Yoona yang baru saja datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur di atas nampan. Sehun memang memberi perintah pada Yoona agar menyiapkan bubur untuk Luhan. Ia sudah menduga jika kondisi Luhan tidak begitu baik.

"Gejala demam," jawab Kyuhyun saat Jaejoong menanyakan kondisi Luhan. "Detak jantungmu cepat sekali, Lu. Apa kau merasa gugup?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Lebih tepatnya sedikit tertekan," jawabnya jujur.

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "Karena berita tentang kalian?"

"Ya," Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Apa aku boleh mengonsumsi obat penenang?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengonsumsi obat seperti itu." Kyuhyun melirik Sehun yang tampak menunggu dengan wajah khawatir. "Kurasa obat penenang terbaik sudah kau miliki."

Menyadari arah pandangan Kyuhyun, wajah Jaejoong berubah geli. "Umma setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun," sahutnya lantas tertawa bersama Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

Wajah Luhan langsung merona usai mengetahui apa yang dimaksud ketiga orang itu. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat reaksinya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggoda Luhan," Sehun mendekati ranjang lantas menatap kesal pada gadis itu. "Jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengonsumsi obat penenang. Itu bukan solusi yang bagus."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya saja."

"Jangan mainkan bibirmu seperti itu jika tidak ingin kumakan."

"Ish!" Mata Luhan melotot lucu.

Tawa Jaejoong pecah. Ia tak habis pikir Sehun mewarisi sifat mesum mendiang suaminya.

"Sekarang makan buburmu sampai habis lalu minum obat sesuai saran Kyuhyun-hyung," Sehun mengambil mangkuk bubur dari atas nakas. Ia bersiap menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Luhan, namun gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau juga harus makan," pinta Luhan dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu fokus mengurusiku sampai kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri."

Ada rasa haru dalam benak Sehun mendengar permintaan Luhan. "Tidak perlu. Aku nanti saja."

"Aku tidak akan makan sebelum makan malammu siap." Luhan melirik Yoona. "Tolong—"

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan membawakan makan malam untuk Tuan Sehun secepatnya," potong Yoona sudah menebak arah pembicaraan Luhan. Majikannya itu tersipu malu dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Luhan beralih memandangi Jaejoong. "Umma juga harus makan sekarang. Aku tidak mau Umma jatuh sakit."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oppa ..."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia sempat menangkap tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sehun untuknya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, Oppa ikut makan malam di sini. Oppa pasti repot sekali sudah datang ke sini hanya untuk memeriksa kondisiku," pinta Luhan. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa Kyuhyun ikut kerepotan menghadapi para wartawan yang masih bertahan di luar mansion.

Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung sempurna. Kini ia mengerti kenapa sosok gadis di depannya sangat berarti bagi Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai dokter. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Kyuhyun tersenyum riang. "Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku harus secepatnya kembali ke rumah sakit."

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan halus dari Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali, aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama kalian," ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat tak ingin membuat _mood_ Luhan memburuk.

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar terang, "Janji, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat wajah kusut di sebelah Luhan. "Aku pamit. Jaga kondisi Luhan sebaik mungkin dan pastikan dia selalu tenang."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah ke sini," balas Sehun sedikit ketus. Agaknya pria itu sedikit cemburu dengan sikap lembut Luhan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun undur diri meninggalkan kamar Luhan, bersamaYoona yang harus secepatnya kembali membawakan makan malam untuk Sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa harabeoji sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ngg ... aku rasa belum." Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini sudah jam makan malam. Aku khawatir jika harabeoji sampai melupakan jam makannya. Oh iya, di mana Chanyeol-oppa? Apa tadi dia sudah berhasil mengantar Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat? Ah, Sehunnie jangan lupa untuk memastikan semua pekerja di sini sudah makan malam."

Sehun dan Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat sikap Luhan yang begitu manis memperhatikan orang-orang di mansion mereka. Gadis itu memang sudah mengubah suasana di dalam mansion yang hampir setiap hari dipenuhi keceriaan berkat dirinya. Bahkan para pekerja di mansion itu sangat menyayangi Luhan karena sikap lembut dan perhatian yang diperlihatkan gadis itu terhadap mereka.

Selang beberapa menit setelah obrolan mereka, pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jihoon yang datang bersama Joonmyun.

"Harabeoji!" Luhan berseru dengan gembira. Membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget, namun dengan tenang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Harabeoji baru pulang? Kebetulan sekali Lulu baru saja bertanya pada Sehunnie kapan Harabeoji pulang, hihi~"

Semua orang melongo melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang begitu drastis. Memang hanya bersama Jihoon saja Luhan terlihat sangat manja, bahkan lebih manja dibandingkan saat ia bersama Sehun.

Sejak kecil, Luhan memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya, baik dari pihak mendiang ayah maupun ibunya. Bersama Jihoon, Luhan seolah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan masa kecil yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati bersama kakek maupun neneknya.

"Bagaimana kondisi calon cucu menantu harabeoji yang cantik ini, hm?"

Sehun dan Jaejoong kompak memutar bola matanya jengah. Kini mereka tahu dari mana keahlian merayu wanita yang dimiliki para pria dari keluarga Oh.

"Kyuhyun-oppa bilang Lulu demam dan harus beristirahat," jawab Luhan dengan riang. "Oh iya, apa Harabeoji sudah makan malam?"

"Harabeoji baru saja sampai, Lulu Sayang."

"Benar juga, Lulu lupa. Hehe ..."

Jihoon mengusap gemas kepala Luhan yang disambut dengusan kesal dari Sehun. Pria itu iri sekali melihat interaksi Luhan dengan kakeknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Joonmyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun menjawab dengan ketus. "Sebaiknya kalian makan malam sekarang. Biar aku yang menemani Luhan di sini."

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Jihoon dengan mata memicing.

"Benar. Itu karena kalian menganggu," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu.

"Sehunnie kau tidak sopan," tegus Luhan. "Harabeoji, maafkan Sehunnie. Dia memang suka berbicara seenaknya ..."

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau justru lebih memilih harabeoji daripada aku ,Sayang?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mendengus kesal, "Biar harabeoji saja yang suapi Lulu."

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

"ANDWAE!"

Jaejoong dan Joonmyun tertawa melihat kelakuan kakek dan cucu yang memperebutkan perhatian Luhan.

"Sudah, Appa. Jangan menggoda Sehun," Jaejoong mendekati Jihoon lantas memeluk lengan pria itu. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka memiliki waktu berdua saja."

Jihoon tertawa kemudian memandangi Luhan yang tersenyum lebar.

"Harabeoji boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Soal berita itu, apa kau marah pada harabeoji?"

"Jadi benar Harabeoji yang menyebarkannya?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ya. Maaf jika berita itu membuatmu berada di posisi sulit karena mendapat tekanan dari luar," Jihoon mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. Sorot matanya tampak sendu, merasa bersalah pada gadis cantik di depannya.

"Aku mengerti. Harabeoji pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa melakukannya. Aku harap Harabeoji mau memberitahu alasannya pada kami," pinta Luhan yang disetujui Sehun.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu sampai kondisimu membaik seperti semula," ujar Jihoon, kemudian beralih memandangi Sehun. "Kau harus selalu berada di sisi Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia pun tidak bertanya banyak karena menghormati keputusan Jihoon. Toh dirinya memang harus lebih fokus pada kondisi Luhan.

Reaksi yang berbeda jelas terlihat dari wajah Jaejoong. Wanita itu berusaha menuntut penjelasan Jihoon melalui lirikan matanya.

"Kajja, Joongie." Jihoon mengajak Jaejoong keluar kamar. "Joonmyun, kau juga sebaiknya makan malam di sini."

"Baik, Harabeoji."

Sepeninggalan ketiga orang itu, Sehun menatap kesal ke arah Luhan yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar minta dihukum." Sehun menyeringai dan membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia sedikit memundurkan posisi hingga punggungnya menyentuh _headboard_ ranjang.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Luhan menarik selimutnya, "Jangan berbuat macam-ma—"

 _Cup!_

Luhan mematung saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

"Nah, ini hukuman yang akan selalu kuberikan padamu jika kau membuatku kesal. Bagaimana? Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam disusul tawa kencang milik Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Jaejoong yang terus menanyainya soal berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Reaksi yang serupa diperlihatkan Joonmyun. Pria itu bahkan meringis lebar ketika bibinya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau.

"Tega sekali kalian tidak mau memberitahuku," ucap Jaejoong mendramatisir.

Tawa Jihoon pecah. Ia memang suka sifat menantunya yang satu ini. "Baiklah, appa akan menjelaskannya padamu, Joongie," tutur Jihoon.

Wajah mendung Jaejoong seketika berubah cerah. Seolah tak ingat umurnya yang sudah memasuki setengah abad, Jaejoong memperlihatkan _kitty eyes_ yang ia miliki. Joonmyun tersedak minuman setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah bibinya.

"Aku hanya berharap, dengan adanya berita ini, Luhan bersedia untuk menikahi dengan Sehun secepatnya," kata Jihoon.

Ada raut tidak percaya yang terlukis di wajah Jaejoong. Kedua alisnya tertaut sempurna, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya masih kurang yakin.

Jihoon menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak, meraih gelas minuman lantas meneguknya secara perlahan. "Tentu saja tidak," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan gelas kembali di atas meja.,

"Lalu, apa alasan lainnya, Appa?" tanya Jaejoong mulai tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin memancing 'orang itu' keluar, Jaejoongie ..."

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jihoon. "Tidak, Appa tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau Luhan terlibat dalam masalah keluarga kita, Appa ..." tolaknya tidak setuju.

Jihoon menghela napas. Sudah menduga reaksi menantunya akan seperti ini.

"Cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita setelah resmi menikah dengan Sehun nanti. Mau tidak mau, dia akan terseret dalam masalah keluarga kita, Jaejoongie," jelas Jihoon.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keselamatan Luhan, Appa?" Jaejoong menatap Jihoon dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Sudah pasti, 'orang itu' akan mengincar Luhan. Aku tidak mau putraku kembali kehilangan sumber kebahagiaannya. Cukup suamiku saja yang menjadi korban, Appa. Aku tidak ingin kejadian tragis kembali menimpa keluarga kita."

Jihoon melirik Joonmyun yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan mereka. Ia meminta pria itu untuk membantu membujuk Jaejoong.

Seolah mengerti maksud di balik sorot mata Jihoon, Joonmyun beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mendekati posisi Jaejoong. "Imo, kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menutupi kasus kematian Yunho-samchon."

"Tapi ..."

"Imo tidak perlu khawatir. Keselamatan Luhan akan selalu menjadi prioritas utama. Termasuk anggota keluarga lainnya," tutur Joonmyun menenangkan Jaejoong. "Aku yakin, Sehun juga tidak akan membiarkan gadisnya berada dalam situasi bahaya."

Jaejoong terdiam, memikirkan kembali semua penjelasan yang diberikan Jihoon dan Joonmyun. Keraguan yang sempat melanda hatinya perlahan mulai sirna, kendati ia belum sepenuhnya yakin untuk menyetujui keputusan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikuti rencana kalian. Tapi, pastikan semua anggota keluarga kita dalam situasi aman," pinta Jaejoong.

"Tentu." Jihoon meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tragis kembali menimpa keluarga kita. Percayalah pada ucapanku, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong langsung beralih memeluk Jihoon dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku percaya padamu, Appa ..."

Mata wanita paruh baya itu kembali terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan tangan Jihoon yang mengingatkannya pada sentuhan tangan mendiang suaminya. _Yunnie ... kuharap keputusan yang kami ambil sudah benar._

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan muncul di kalangan publik. Semua orang masih menjadikan keduanya sebagai topik pembicaraan. Mereka menantikan pernyataan resmi dari pihak Royal Group, maupun keluarga Oh yang sampai detik ini belum bersedia menemui para wartawan yang masih bertahan untuk memburu kebenaran berita rencana pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Penjagaan ketat masih terlihat di sekitar mansion keluarga Oh, termasuk anggota keluarga yang selalu dikawal ke manapun mereka beraktivitas di luar mansion. Jika mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi wartawan, lain dengan Luhan yang merasa tertekan. Ia risih ketika pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi, selalu ada wartawan yang membuntutinya. Kini semua mata selalu tertuju padanya tiap kali ia berada di luar mansion.

Itu sebabnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menambah jumlah pengawal pribadi Luhan. Chanyeol akan mengalami kesulitan jika harus mengawal gadis itu sendirian.

"Sayang ..."

Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membujuk Luhan untuk menerima keputusannya. Luhan tidak merespon ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah sambil bersedekap dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Membuat Sehun harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkah gadisnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Sehunnie menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Sayang. Jika hanya mengandalkan Chanyeol-hyung saja, aku khawatir kau tidak akan aman di luar sana," Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, meraih tangan gadis itu lantas mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Hanya dua pengawal saja."

Luhan masih bungkam.

"Dua pengawal pribadimu yang baru itu berasal dari China, Sayang. Tanah kelahiran mendiang ayahmu," bisik Sehun kemudian dan disambut mata rusa yang berbinar terang.

"Benarkah?!" Luhan langsung memandangi dua orang—pria dan wanita—yang sudah memakai setelan jas layaknya seorang pengawal. "Kalian dari China?"

Kedua pengawal baru yang dibawa Sehun itu mengangguk kompak, lantas tersenyum ramah pada Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Wu Yifan."

"Saya Huang Zitao."

Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat cerah. "Sepertinya kalian lebih tua dariku. Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian gege dan jiejie?" pinta Luhan sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sehun menggeleng gemas melihat kelakuan Luhan, kemudian beralih memandangi Yifan dan Zitao yang terlihat ragu. "Turuti saja permintaannya. Dia tidak akan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu sampai kalian setuju," katanya memberitahu.

"Baik, Tuan." Yifan tersenyum kepada Luhan. "Tentu saja, Nona Luhan. Anda bebas memanggil kami seperti itu."

"YEAY!" Teriakan Luhan yang begitu gembira mengundang perhatian Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Oh, sepertinya calon menantu umma sedang senang sekali," ucap Jaejoong kemudian memandangi Yifan dan Zitao. "Kalian pengawal baru yang dibawa Sehun?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi Nona Luhan," kata Yifan penuh keyakinan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku sangat mengandalkan kalian. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, ne?"

"Baik."

"Sehunnie kau belum berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Jaejoong terheran. "Mana Joonmyun? Tadi sepertinya dia ada di sini."

"Joonmyun-hyung sedang berbicara dengan harabeoji. Kebetulan aku juga masih mengurusi rusa kecilku yang kelewat manja ini, Umma," jawab Sehun disertai cengiran lebar. Ia tersenyum geli melihat pelototan mata Luhan yang begitu tajam. Menurutnya, Luhan justru tampak lucu dan menggemaskan ketika sedang marah ataupun kesal.

"Aigo, kau senang sekali menggodanya." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. "Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang. Umma tidak mau seorang pimpinan perusahaan datang terlambat. Itu tidak bagus, Sehunnie."

"Ne, aku tahu." Sehun memeluk Jaejoong kemudian mengecup sayang keningnya.

Jaejoong menahan tawa ketika melihat Sehun berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Sehunnie, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil melirik wajah cemberut di sampingnya.

Sehun berbalik kemudian menepuk keningnya dramatis. "Aigo, aku hampir saja lupa, Umma."

"Pergi saja sana!" bentak Luhan ketika melihat Sehun berbalik mendekatinya.

"Manisnya jika sedang merajuk," goda Sehun kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya mesra. "Aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Pipi Luhan merah padam seiring gerakan mengangguk malu-malu yang ia perlihatkan. Selanjutnya terdengar pekikan histeris dari Jaejoong yang terlalu gemas melihat adegan _cheesy_ yang dilakukan putranya.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, lantas melirik dua rekan kerjanya yang baru. "Kita akan selalu melihat adegan seperti itu setiap hari. Persiapkan diri kalian," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Yifan dan ditanggapi tawa geli pria itu. Sementara Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa mengindahkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Wanita bermata panda itu terus memandangi Luhan.

"Zizi?"

Suara Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. Wanita itu menoleh lantas terdiam mendapati sorot mata Yifan.

"Kita akan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk melindunginya," ucap Yifan.

Zitao mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dan Yifan yang mendekati Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun menambah dua pengawal pribadi untuk Luhan?" tanya Jihoon pada Joonmyun. Keduanya tengah berada di ruangan pribadi Jihoon yang ada di mansion keluarga Oh.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Kurasa itu pilihan yang bagus. Chanyeol akan kesulitan jika menjaga Luhan sendirian dalam situasi seperti sekarang. Ke mana pun dia pergi, publik akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pusat perhatian," jawabnya menjelaskan.

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. Ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Joonmyun, tapi pintu ruangan terlanjur terbuka.

"Hyung, kau belum selesai?" tanya Sehun. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan di belakangku, eoh? Akhir-akhir ini hareboji sering sekali meminjam Joonmyun-hyung dariku."

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar kalimat protes Sehun. "Bersabarlah. Harabeoji belum bisa menjelaskan sekarang, Sehun," balas Jihoon memberitahu.

"Ck, terserah harabeoji saja. Kuharap bukan hal yang aneh-aneh," tukas Sehun. "Kajja, Hyung. Kita harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang."

"Ne," Joonmyun mengangguk paham, kemudian menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Jihoon. "Semoga harabeoji tidak terkejut."

Jihoon menautkan kedua alisnya, secara perlahan mulai membuka kertas yang dilipat Joonmyun, hingga menemukan sederet kalimat yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

 _ **Cucumu yang lain sudah kembali, Harabeoji.**_

Perhatian Jihoon beralih pada foto berukuran besar yang terpampang di sudut dinding. Ia mengamati sosok pria berperawakan jangkung dalam foto yang berdiri di belakang putri sulungnya. Ekspresi wajah Jihoon sulit diartikan ketika ia menggumamkan nama pria itu.

"Choi Seunghyun ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Incheon Internasional Airport**

Suasana di bandara internasional Incheon selalu ramai seperti biasa. Pesawat dengan keberangkatan dari London baru saja mendarat dengan selamat. Penumpang terlihat berhamburan keluar melewati pintu kedatangan.

Beberapa orang tampak melirik pria berperawakan jangkung dengan baju _turtleneck_ warna abu-abu yang dibalut jas panjang warna hitam. Ia berjalan tegap layaknya model papan atas. Kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, membuat penampilannya terkesan elegan dan berkelas. Di sampingnya, terlihat sang sekertaris pribadi ikut setia mendampingi.

"Anda pasti senang sekali kembali ke sini, Tuan Seunghyun."

Seunghyun tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri seseorang yang membawa _banner_ atas namanya. Ia mendekat dan membuka kacamatanya ketika pria paruh baya itu membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Seunghyun."

"Terima kasih sudah menjemput kami," Seunghyun melirik sekertaris pribadinya, "Taeyang, apa kau sudah memastikan barang bawaanku sudah lengkap semua?"

Taeyang mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Sudah, Tuan. Termasuk oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Anda, Saya sudah memastikan semuanya."

"Bagus," Seunghyun tersenyum senang. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang."

"Anda mau menemui Nyonya Yoonhee terlebih dahulu, Tuan?" tanya Taeyang memastikan.

"Aniya, umma akan bersabar menunggu. Aku ingin berkunjung ke mansion kakekku," Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Ah, aku juga ingin melihat calon istri sepupuku."

"Baik, Tuan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi di mana kota kelahiran Gege?" tanya Luhan pada Yifan. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di kebun bunga yang berada di belakang mansion. Luhan dengan penuh semangat mewawancarai Yifan dan Zitao sebagai pengawal pribadinya yang baru. Gadis itu benar-benar senang mengetahui mereka berasal dari tanah kelahiran mendiang ayahnya.

"Saya lahir di kota Guangzhou, Nona," jawab Yifan.

"Kalau Jiejie?" tanya Luhan beralih pada Zitao.

"Saya lahir di kota Qingdao, tapi ayah saya asli dari Beijing," tutur Zitao.

"Beijing?!" Luhan berseru semangat, "Itu kota kelahiran baba!"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali Nona," sahut Zitao.

Luhan menatap Zitao dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana suasana di kota Beijing?"

"Memangnya Nona belum pernah datang ke sana?" tanya Zitao terheran.

Wajah Luhan mendadak berubah mendung, "Aku lahir di sini. Baba dan mama tak pernah mengajakku pulang ke China. Setiap kali aku bertanya pada baba kapan kita akan ke sana, baba selalu menjawab besok, besok dan besok."

"Nona bisa meminta Tuan Sehun untuk mengajak Nona pergi ke Beijing," usul Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat kesedihan di wajah Luhan.

"Apa dia mau?" tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tuan Sehun pasti menyanggupi permintaan Nona," jawab Chanyeol lantas terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Kau benar, Oppa. Baiklah, nanti aku akan meminta Sehunnie membawaku pergi ke Beijing," seru Luhan gembira, namun langsung bungkam ketika mendapati wajah Zitao sudah basah. "Jiejie kenapa menangis?"

Zitao buru-buru mengusap wajahnya ketika menyadari pipinya sudah basah. "Ah, maafkan saya, Nona. Saat melihat Nona, saya jadi teringat dengan mendiang adik perempuan saya."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, "Mendiang adik perempuan? Jadi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada?"

Zitao tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, lantas menunduk. "Iya, Nona."

Luhan terlihat sedih, kemudian menatap Zitao penuh binar. "Jiejie jangan bersedih. Anggap saja aku adik perempuan Jijie," ucapnya.

"Itu tidak sopan, Nona," tolak Zitao merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiejie. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," sahut Luhan. "Jiejie boleh menganggapku seperti adik perempuan Jiejie. Aku pun juga akan menganggap Jiejie seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Yixing-eonni."

Zitao terharu mendengar penuturan Luhan. Mereka jelas baru bertemu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Namun Luhan sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik. "Bo-bolehkah saya memeluk Anda sebentar saja?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan merentangkan tangannya.

Zitao berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, dan memeluk gadis itu. Luhan sempat terheran merasakan pelukan Zitao yang begitu erat. Wanita bermata panda itu melepas pelukan mereka, lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Saya berjanji akan melindungi Nona dengan nyawa sendiri," tutur Zitao.

"Jiejie itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi ..." Luhan mengusap wajah Zitao yang masih banjir air mata, "Terima kasih."

Melihat senyuman Luhan, Zitao ikut tersenyum. Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol terharu, sebelum ia menemukan ekspresi tak biasa dari wajah Yifan. "Hyung?"

Yifan menoleh kaget dan buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol terheran.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja." Yifan tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya terharu dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Nona Luhan memiliki hati seperti malaikat."

"Kau benar, Hyung." Chanyeol kembali memandangi interaksi Luhan dan Zitao. "Aku tidak tahu hatinya terbuat dari apa. Terkadang ada rasa khawatir karena menurutku dia terlalu mudah percaya pada orang yang baru saja pertama kali ia kenal."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak boleh mengecewakan kepercayaannya," sahut Yifan sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kami berdua masih baru di sini. Jangan sungkat untuk menegur kami jika kami melakukan kesalahan."

"Tentu, Hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Mohon kerjasamanya. Kita harus melindungi Nona Luhan dengan nyawa kita sendiri."

Yifan mengangguk, kemudian mengajak Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan Luhan dan Zitao. Mereka pun larut dalam obrolan penuh keceriaan bersama nona muda mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mata Sehun menatap datar layar _netbook_ di depannya. Ia memijat pelipis sejenak ketika menyadari mejanya sudah dipenuhi dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan.

"Hhhh ..." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, merasa lelah dengan rutinitas pekerjaan yang harus ia jalani setiap hari. Ia beralih memandangi jam digital di atas meja. "Sudah waktunya makan siang rupanya."

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Ponsel Sehun berdering keras. Wajah lelah Sehun berubah cerah ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar.

"Halo?"

" _Sehunnie!_ "

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya karena terkejut dengan suara keras Luhan. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

" _Kau sudah makan siang?_ "

Senyum sumringah kembali menghiasi wajah Sehun mendengar Luhan sangat perhatian padanya. "Belum, aku masih menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

" _Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kau juga harus memikirkan kondisi kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit._ "

"Aigo, kekasihku perhatian sekali."

" _Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?_ "

"Oh, kalau begitu kau calon istriku." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pekikan tertahan Luhan. "Bahkan besok aku bisa meresmikan statusmu menjadi istriku. Bagaimana?"

" _Oh Sehun!_ "

Sehun tergelak mendengar teriakan Luhan. Ah, bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan yang merah padam. Pasti imut sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir pulang sebentar untuk makan siang denganmu."

" _Benarkah?_ "

"Ne," Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan meja. "Kau mau aku belikan apa?"

" _Boneka bambi berukuran raksasa!_ "

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. "Boneka bambi berukuran raksasa?"

" _Eung, aku mau itu, Sehunnie_ ..."

"Tapi ..." kalimat Sehun menggantung. _Memangnya ada boneka bambi berukuran raksaka?_

" _Pokoknya kau harus pulang sambil membawa boneka itu. Awas kalau tidak!_ "

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya watak asli Luhan mulai semakin terlihat sejak mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat. Sehun tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. "Arraseo, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

" _Hihi, terima kasih, Sehunnie. Sampai nanti._ "

 **PIP!**

Sehun melongo menyadari Luhan memutus obrolan secara sepihak. "Aish, padahal aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Ck, mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang. Hanya beberapa jam tidak bertemu rasanya sudah rindu setengah mati," gerutunya kesal.

"Kau berlebihan, Sehun."

Sehun nyaris berteriak karena terlalu kaget mendengar suara lain di ruangannya. Pria itu melotot tajam ke arah Joonmyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. "Se-sejak kapan kau di situ, Hyung?"

"Sejak kau menerima telepon dari Luhan," Joonmyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Ada apa, hm? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Aku akan mampir ke mansion sebentar untuk makan siang dengan Luhan. Tapi dia justru menyuruhku untuk membelikan boneka bambi berukuran raksasa. Di mana aku harus membelinya, Hyung?" tanya Sehun frustasi.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Hun. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang dan temui Luhan," ucap Joonmyun.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?"

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing tajam.

Sehun tergelak, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang," tuturnya.

"Katakan saja pada Luhan. Boneka bambinya akan kukirim ke mansionmu," ucap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamitnya.

Joonmyun terkekeh melihat gelagat Sehun. Benar-benar mirip seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang kasmaran. "Semoga ini awal kebahagiaanmu bersama Luhan," gumamnya. Lantas ia terdiam kala teringat seseorang yang kembali dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan pria itu?" Joonmyun mendesah pelan, "Kuharap kedatangannya tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol dan Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut Luhan. Nona muda mereka itu terus saja melempar kerikil kecil ke arah kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah kebun bunga.

"Ish, Sehunnie lama sekali!"

Dua pria berseragam jas lengkap di belakangnya terkikik kompak. Padahal baru 15 menit berlalu semenjak gadis itu menelepon Sehun.

Memang orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan selalu bersikap di luar logika.

"Nona," Zitao kembali usai menemui Jaejoong. "Nyonya baru saja memberitahu jika makan siang sudah siap."

"Sehunnie sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

Zitao mengusap tengkuknya, "Tuan Sehun belum pulang, Nona," jawabnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena kembali membuat wajah Luhan tertekuk.

"Sehunnie menyebalkan!"

Zitao menatap Chanyeol dan Yifan secara bergantian. Dua pria itu kompak mengedikkan bahu, namun tertawa kecil sembari melirik Luhan yang masih bertahan dengan wajah kusutnya.

" _Tak ada yang berubah di sini ..._ "

Samar-samar keempat orang itu mendengar suara lain dari arah belakang. Mereka menoleh kompak, hingga menemukan sosok pria berperawakan jangkung berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Yifan menyikut pelan lengan Chanyeol, "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengenali tamu yang datang di mansion keluarga Oh.

"Beruntung aku mempunyai daya ingat yang bagus, Hyung. Aku baru bertemu dengan pria itu tiga kali sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu," jawab Chanyeol disertai cengiran lebar. "Pria itu kakak sepupu Tuan Sehun dari pihak mendiang Tuan Yunho."

Yifan berusaha mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol. Membiarkan rekan kerjanya itu berjalan menghampiri tamu yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia melihat Chanyeol membungkuk sopan di hadapan pria tak dikenalnya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu jika Anda sudah kembali, Tuan Seunghyun."

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Chanyeol." Seunghyun tersenyum senang kedatangannya disambut oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan Sehun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabar saya baik, Tuan. Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Aku juga baik." Seunghyun memandangi sekeliling, "Aku senang bisa kembali ke sini dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah."

Chanyeol mengangguk sependapat, "Kapan Anda tiba di Seoul?" tanyanya.

"Kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu. Aku langsung mampir ke sini tanpa memberitahu yang lainnya," jawab Seunghyun. Ia melirik gadis di belakang Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan raut penasaran. Tanpa ragu, ia melangkah pelan mendekati Luhan yang memasang sikap waspada.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang asing." Seunghyun berjongkok di depan Luhan yang masih memakai kursi roda. "Perkenalkan, aku kakak sepupu Sehun. Namaku Choi Seunghyun."

"Kakak sepupu Sehun?" Luhan melirik Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

"Beliau kakak sepupu Tuan Sehun, Nona. Ibu Tuan Seunghyun adalah kakak kandung mendiang ayah Tuan Sehun," jawab Chanyeol membenarkan pengakuan Seunghyun.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Seunghyun-ssi."

Selama beberapa detik, Seunghyun terdiam melihat senyuman Luhan yang begitu mempesona. _Cantik sekali ..._

"Seunghyun-ssi?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seunghyun karena pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Seunghyun berdeham pelan, "Jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku oppa, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne, Oppa," balasnya kembali tersenyum dan membuat Seunghyun kembali tak berkutik.

Perhatian Luhan beralih pada sosok lain yang berjalan dari arah belakang Seunghyun dan Chanyeol. Seketika mata rusa gadis itu berbinar terang mendapati kedatangan pria yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Sehunnie~" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan dan sukses membuat Seunghyun terkesiap.

Sehun yang belum menyadari keberadaan Seunghyun terus melangkah mendekati Luhan. Hingga pria bermarga Choi itu berdiri, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Tepat saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Seunghyun-hyung ..."

Mendengar suara Sehun yang dipenuhi rasa kaget, Seunghyun melangkah mendekati adik sepupunya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun ..."

Dua pria berstatus saudara sepupu itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jika Sehun terlihat sangat kaget, lain dengan Seunghyun yang tampak santai dan tenang. Namun bagi keempat orang yang melihatnya, mereka mulai menyadari aura gelap yang menguar di sekitar mereka.

Dada Luhan sedikit nyeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia mencengkeram kuat bagian bawah gaun santai yang ia kenakan. Entah mengapa, Luhan memiliki firasat buruk dengan kedatangan kakak sepupu Sehun itu.

 _Semoga hanya perasaanku saja ..._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 Mei 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Senang sekali bisa melanjutkan FF ini kembali =D

Belum comeback sepenuhnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mulai melanjutkan kembali semua FF (sementara saya fokus di King's Lover dan Destiny of Us) secara perlahan.

Ada yang saya ubah di FF ini, yaitu sapaan untuk antar tokoh yang menggunakan bahasa Korea supaya lebih selaras saja. Mengikuti saran dari pembaca beberapa waktu lalu. Terima kasih untuk masukannya ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya =)


	7. Chapter 7

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 7**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Luhan menyadari suasana di mansion keluarga Oh seketika berubah setelah kedatangan Seunghyun. Makan siang bersama yang seharusnya dipenuhi canda tawa sebuah keluarga, nyatanya justru didominasi dentingan suara sendok-garpu yang beradu dengan piring makanan.

"Kau mau tambah lagi lauknya, Seunghyun?"

Sejak Seunghyun memasuki mansion keluarga Oh, hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya yang bersikap baik terhadap pria itu. Kendati ada kecanggungan di antara keduanya, Jaejoong tetap mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin kepada Seunghyun.

"Terima kasih, Imo," sahut Seunghyun. Mengabaikan tatapan Jihoon dan Sehun, ia menunggu Jaejoong mengambilkan tambahan lauk, lalu kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kapan kau pulang, Hyung?"

Agaknya keputusan Jaejoong untuk tetap bersikap ramah kepada Seunghyun berhasil memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan. Sehun perlahan mulai membuka suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama, karena terlalu kaget akan kepulangan Seunghyun yang terkesan mendadak dan tanpa kabar.

"Aku tiba di Incheon tadi sekitar jam 11 siang," jawab Seunghyun jujur. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melihatku pulang?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Hyung." Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya terlalu kaget karena kau pulang tanpa memberi kami kabar terlebih dahulu."

Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau juga sama saja, Sehun. Sudah memiliki calon istri dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, tapi tidak memberitahuku," ucapnya dengan nada dibuat seolah merajuk.

Sehun dan Jaejoong tertawa kecil, sedangkan Luhan menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merah padam.

Reaksi yang berbeda terlihat dari Jihoon. Pria berusia 70 tahun itu masih bertahan dengan aksi bungkam dan hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Seunghyun. Ia memilih fokus pada santapan makan siangnya, seolah enggan memperhatikan cucu tertuanya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar Harabeoji?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jihoon menoleh.

"Harabeoji tidak merindukanku, eoh? Sejak aku datang, Harabeoji sama sekali tidak mengajakku berbicara," kata Seunghyun sengaja memasang wajah memelas.

"Ck, salahmu sendiri yang terlalu lama berada di London," jawab Jihoon sekenanya dengan nada ketus.

Seunghyun tertawa lepas, begitu pun Sehun dan Jaejoong. Jihoon yang semula bungkam, akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Senang bisa melihatmu pulang, Seunghyun." Jihoon menyunggingkan senyuman, "Kau bisa menginap di sini jika kau mau. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari London."

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Harabeoji. Sayangnya, setelah ini aku akan pergi menemui appa dan umma. Aku yakin mereka sudah menungguku," jawab Seunghyun menolak secara halus.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengambil gelas dan meneguk minumannya secara perlahan. "Kapan-kapan, bawa orang tuamu ke sini. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama."

"Baik, Harabeoji. Akan kusampaikan pada orang tuaku." Seunghyun melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak obrolan mereka. "Sehun, kau belum mengenalkan calon istrimu padaku."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar kalimat Seunghyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir tadi kau sudah berkenalan dengannya, Hyung," ucap pria itu.

"Memang sudah, tapi kau belum memperkenalkan secara resmi padaku," jawab Seunghyun dan disambut tawa Sehun.

"Baiklah," Sehun memandangi Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, kemudian merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan mesra. "Kuperkenalkan padamu, Hyung. Dia calon istriku, Xi Luhan. Cantik sekali bukan?"

"Ya, kuakui dia memang cantik sekali." Seunghyun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh bersedia menikah dengan adik sepupuku, Lu?"

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu, Hyung?!"

Selanjutnya terdengar gelak tawa memenuhi ruang makan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, sambil memandangi interaksi mereka dangan sorot mata sulit diartikan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa situasi ini tidak tercipta secara natural. Ada bumbu kebohongan yang mendominasi keakraban orang-orang di sekelilingnya tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Masih memakai kursi rodanya, Luhan menikmati pemandangan taman belakang mansion melalui balkon kamar. Momen seperti ini selalu Luhan gunakan untuk merenungkan diri. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi isi kepala Luhan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Mulai dari statusnya yang sudah dikenal publik sebagai calon istri Sehun—meski belum secara resmi—hingga kedatangan Seunghyun yang diketahui merupakan kakak sepupu Sehun.

Luhan benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sosok Seunghyun.

"Nona Luhan?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika mendengar suara lembut milik Yoona.

"Airnya sudah siap, Nona." Yoona tersenyum hangat. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan air mandi untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Yoona mengangguk, "Apa yang ingin Nona tanyakan pada saya?"

"Berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Luhan.

Yoona sempat menautkan kedua alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Kurang lebih sekitar 5 tahun, Nona."

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar, "Itu artinya kau sudah bekerja di sini sejak umur 14 tahun? Kau seumuran 'kan denganku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, Nona. Saya memang sudah mengikuti ibu saya sejak kecil. Tuan Jihoon dan Nyonya Jaejoong sangat baik sekali pada kami. Semenjak ibu saya jatuh sakit, saya diperbolehkan menggantikan beliau untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan di sini," tutur Yoona.

Mata Luhan tanpa sadar mulai berkaca-kaca. Selama ini ia mengira hanya dirinya saja yang mengalami hidup berat sejak usia belia. Nyatanya ada orang lain yang bernasib sama.

Bahkan selain Yoona, mungkin di luar sana juga ada yang lebih berat menjalani kehidupan.

Luhan bersyukur nasibnya sekarang jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Nona, kenapa Anda menangis?" Yoona panik ketika melihat cairan bening mulai menuruni pipi Luhan. "Saya minta maaf jika ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya, Nona."

"Tidak, Yoona." Luhan tersenyum seraya mengusap kedua matanya, "Aku hanya salut padamu. Di usiamu yang masih muda, kau rela menggantikan ibumu untuk bekerja di sini. Sementara banyak di luar sana, gadis yang seumuran dengan kita tengah fokus menempuh pendidikan di bangku perkuliahan atau bahkan justru asyik menghambur-hamburkan uang hasil kerja keras orang tua mereka. Kau hebat, Yoona."

"Nona ..." Yoona terharu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Luhan.

"Sudah, kau jangan ikut menangis," Luhan mengusap wajah Yoona yang entah sejak kapan sudah banjir air mata. "Masih ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Yoona buru-buru mengendalikan diri dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman, "Soal apa, Nona?"

"Kau pasti tahu jika Seunghyun-oppa adalah kakak sepupu Sehun."

Yoona mengangguk.

"Bisakah ... kau ceritakan sedikit tentang kepribadian Seunghyun-oppa?" tanya Luhan.

Ada kerutan samar muncul di kening Yoona. Namun gadis itu mencoba tetap berpikir positif soal pertanyaan Luhan. Mungkin saja nona mudanya itu ingin mengenal sosok anggota keluarga lainnya sebelum resmi menyandang status sebagai istri Oh Sehun.

"Yang saya tahu, Tuan Seunghyun usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dari Tuan Sehun. Beliau merupakan putra tunggal dari Nyonya Oh Yeonhee, kakak kandung mendiang Tuan Yunho. Ayah Tuan Seunghyun juga memiliki perusahaan besar. Ayahnya bernama Tuan Choi Jinhyuk. Menurut pengalaman saya selama beberapa kali bertemu dengan beliau sebelumnya, Tuan Seunghyun merupakan orang yang sangat ramah kepada siapa saja, Nona."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Luhan merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Yoona.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Hanya ini yang saya tahu," jawab Yoona penuh sesal. "Mungkin Nona bisa bertanya lebih detail pada Chanyeol-oppa."

"Ah, kau benar juga." Wajah murung Luhan seketika berubah cerah. "Lain kali aku akan bertanya padanya."

Yoona sudah bersiap mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai Luhan, hingga sentuhan tangan gadis itu menghentikan tindakannya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Yoona panik karena menemukan sinar keraguan pada sorot mata Luhan.

Kepala Luhan tertunduk dalam. "Apa menurutmu aku pantas bersanding dengan Sehun?"

Bola mata Yoona membelalak lebar. "Kenapa Nona bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku dan Sehun bagaikan bumi dan langit. Statusnya sebagai pewaris utama Royal Group, sementara aku hanya anak yatim piatu. Aku hanya lulusan SMA, pekerja serabutan mulai dari pelayan kafe, hingga pelayan di klub malam. Orang-orang pasti akan tahu dan menilai bagaimana latar belakangku sebelumnya. Aku khawatir itu bisa mempengaruhi citra Sehun di kalangan publik."

"Nona ..."

"Satu lagi, apa kau menyadari perubahan sikapku pada Sehun dibandingkan sebelumnya?"

"Ya, Nona. Saya lihat, sekarang Anda lebih sering bersikap manja kepada Tuan Sehun. Padahal sebelumnya Anda sangat liar dan sulit diatur karena selalu melawan perintah beliau," jawab Yoona kemudian menutup mulut karena sadar baru saja kelepasan bicara. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya pantas dihukum."

Bukannya marah, Luhan justru tertawa mendengar jawaban jujur Yoona.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar, Yoona." Luhan memandangi taman belakang mansion. "Awalnya aku memang selalu melawan Sehun karena menurutku dia sudah bersikap seenaknya. Siapa yang tidak marah, kau bertemu dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai calon suamimu?"

Yoona tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk seraya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Tapi, setelah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang pernah menghiburku waktu aku kecil, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap kekanakkan yang kembali muncul dalam diriku. Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin sekali selalu bersikap manja pada Sehun. Aku senang mencari perhatiannya. Aku juga sangat senang saat ia memberikan perhatian penuh padaku."

Yoona tersenyum, "Itu tandanya, Nona mulai jatuh cinta pada Tuan Sehun."

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Aku ... jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Iya, Nona." Yoona terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. "Jika boleh memberikan pendapat, saya lebih suka melihat Nona Luhan bersikap apa adanya. Sebelum kedatangan Nona Luhan, banyak wanita yang ingin mendekati Tuan Sehun. kebanyakan dari mereka selalu menjaga _image_ , dan cenderung hanya mengincar latar belakang keluarga beliau."

"Jinjja?"

Yoona mengangguk lagi. "Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana tentang Nona. Saya percaya, kebaikan hati Anda akan membuat semua orang menyukai keberadaan Anda. Jadilah diri sendiri, Nona."

Perlahan senyum Luhan mengembang. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoona dengan erat. "Terima kasih ..."

Setelah Baekhyun dan Yixing, ia menemukan teman terbaik untuk diajak bertukar pendapat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Ia abaikan Sehun selama beberapa menit, semenjak pria itu datang memasuki ruangannya. Setelah kepergian Seunghyun, Sehun memilih bertahan di mansion dan kini menemui Jihoon untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Apalagi jika bukan terkait rencananya memperkenalkan Luhan kepada publik dan kepulangan Seunghyun yang terkesan mendadak.

"Harabeoji ..."

"Sebentar, Sehun. Aku sedang berpikir," tutur Jihoon seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Ck, kau sudah terlalu lama mendiamkanku, Harabeoji," decak Sehun mulai kehabisan kesaraban.

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Katakan apa pendapatmu soal kepulangan Seunghyun?"

"Aku hanya terlalu kaget, Harabeoji. Seunghyun-hyung tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Ya, aku pun juga sama kagetnya denganmu, Sehun." Jihoon bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak dia pindah ke London. Kita tidak tahu apakah Seunghyun yang sekarang, masih sama seperti Seunghyun yang kita kenal sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudnya, Harabeoji?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu untuk berhati-hati terhadap Seunghyun," lanjut Jihoon. "Jaga Luhan baik-baik. Siapa tahu Seunghyun akan merebutnya darimu."

Wajah tenang Sehun seketika berubah marah. "Kenapa Harabeoji berkata seperti itu? Seunghyun-hyung tidak mungkin merebut Luhan dariku."

Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti, "Siapa saja bisa tertarik pada gadis secantik Luhan, bahkan kakak sepupumu sendiri, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Ia masih menyelami saran yang diberikan Jihoon.

"Apa hanya soal Luhan saja?"

Giliran Jihoon yang menatap heran ke arah Sehun.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Harabeoji sampaikan padaku selain soal Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Belum saatnya," jawab Jihoon lalu memutar kursinya, hingga ia berada di posisi membelakangi Sehun. "Nanti bila waktunya tiba, aku akan memberitahumu, Sehun."

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, tetapi perlahan melemas seiring sorot matanya yang berubah sendu. "Harabeoji masih belum bisa mempercayaiku rupanya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Harabeoji."

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Jika memang Harabeoji tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki," Sehun bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon. "Aku tahu, Harabeoji selama ini terus mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik kecelakaan yang menimpa appa. Aku yakin kau sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk yang mengarah pada si pelaku. Jika benar demikian, aku merasa sangat senang."

Tangan Jihoon mengepal kuat.

"Tapi kau juga membuatku kecewa, Harabeoji. Kau lebih memilih melibatkan Joonmyun-hyung dibandingkan aku yang jelas-jelas putra kandung Oh Yunho. Kau tak pernah melibatkanku dalam penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan yang menewaskan appa ..."

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka dan akhirnya ditutup cukup keras. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Kepalan tangannya perlahan mengendur.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." Jihoon mendesah pelan, "Meskipun belum sepenuhnya terungkap, instingku tidak pernah salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu semakin terluka setelah tahu siapa yang sudah membuat ayahmu pergi untuk selamanya."

Setelah menenangkan diri, Jihoon berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia pergi menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie ..." Jihoon memanggil menantunya dengan lembut, tetapi ia hanya menemukan wanita itu tengah memeluk bingkai foto sambil menangis. Jihoon tahu, foto tersebut adalah foto Yunho.

Cengkeraman tangan pada ujung tongkatnya pun menguat. Jihoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bantuan Yoona. Gadis itu terkejut menemukan Sehun sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Semula ia ingin memanggil Sehun, tetapi melihat lengan pria itu menutupi wajahnya, ia pun memilih diam.

"Nona ..."

"Kau boleh kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku mandi, Yoona," ucap Luhan tulus. "Sudah ada Sehun di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Yoona mengangguk paham.

Oh iya, tolong kau buatkan teh herbal untuk Sehun," pinta Luhan.

"Baik, Nona. Saya akan segera kembali."

Yoona undur diri hadapan Luhan. Perlahan gadis bermata rusa itu memutar kursi rodanya mendekati ranjang. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun. Aksinya itu membuat mata Sehun yang terpejam perlahan terbuka sempurna.

"Sehunnie~"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan sudah berada di tepi ranjang. "Oh, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau tidak kembali ke kantormu?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah, Lu. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar," Sehun memijat pelipisnya, "Sekaligus ingin berduaan denganmu."

 **BLUSH!**

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, sebelum kembali fokus pada Sehun karena mendengar lenguhan pria itu. Luhan mendapati Sehun terus saja memijat kepalanya.

 _Dia pasti kelelahan—_ batin Luhan. "Sehunnie, kau mau aku pijat?"

Mendengar tawaran Luhan, wajah Sehun berubah cerah. "Kau tidak keberatan melakukannya untukku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang kelelahan, Sehunnie," ujar Luhan.

Luhan mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya untuk pindah ke atas ranjang. Sehun buru-buru bangun dan membantu Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Lu," kata Sehun mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie. Donghae-oppa bilang aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk mencoba berjalan sedikit demi sedikit." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Lagi pula, jaraknya dari ranjang juga sudah sangat dekat. Aku tidak mungkin terjatuh."

"Tetap saja aku khawatir, Lu."

Melihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran milik Sehun, Luhan tersenyum haru. Ia tahu, Sehun masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat dirinya nyaris meregang nyawa selama perawatan intensif di rumah sakit.

Setelah menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ ranjang, Luhan menyuruh Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha gadis itu. Awalnya Sehun ragu dan sempat menolak, lantaran tak ingin membuat Luhan kelelahan. Namun Luhan terus meyakinkan bahwa kondisinya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sehun pun akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti kemauan Luhan.

Jemari lentik Luhan mulai menyentuh bagian pelipis Sehun. Memberi pijatan dengan penuh kelembutan. Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna melihat Sehun tampak menikmati pijatan yang ia berikan. Mata pria itu terpejam, dan sepertinya tak lama lagi Sehun akan pergi tidur.

Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampak damai dalam pangkuannya. Jari tangannya mulai bergerak menelusuri setiap inci bagian wajah pria itu. Mengagumi pesona ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajah Luhan mendadak sirna. Sorot mata gadis itu perlahan berubah sendu.

"Apa aku benar-benar pantas bersanding denganmu, Sehunnie?"

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepala, hingga tidak menyadari jika Sehun belum sepenuhnya terlelap dan pria itu mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan terkesiap. "Sehunnie, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya kaget.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru terbangun dari posisinya. Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sehun dengan wajah serius, sementara Luhan tampak gugup.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Lu? Kenapa kau berpikir apakah kau pantas bersanding denganku atau tidak?" cecar Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Itu karena kita bagaikan bumi dan langit. Kau adalah pewaris utama Royal Group, sementara aku hanya yatim piatu. Aku hanya lulusan SMA, pekerja serabutan dari pelayan kafe, bahkan pernah bekerja di klub malam."

"Siapa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan mulai ketakutan mendengar nada penuh amarah dari Sehun.

"Pikiran itu muncul dalam diriku sendiri, Sehunnie. Tapi ... kurasa orang-orang di luar sana juga akan berpikiran serupa setelah tahu latar belakangku yang sebenarnya," tutur Luhan.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, Lu. Abaikan saja," sahut Sehun memberi pengertian. "Beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Kau akan kuperkenalkan di hadapan publik sebagai calon istriku secara resmi."

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, "Kau ingin memperkenalkan aku di hadapan publik?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tentu saja. Dunia harus tahu siapa calon pendamping hidup Oh Sehun," jelasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ta-tapi ..."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Percayalah padaku, Lu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh keharuan. Melihat kesungguhan dari sorot mata pria itu, perlahan keyakinan Luhan kembali. "Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan ..."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Tak apa. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Lu. Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji padamu akan membuat perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dalam hatimu, melalui cinta yang kuberikan padamu ..."

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip merasakan benda kenyal yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

"Sehunnie ..."

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Luhan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Kendati belum mendapat balasan cinta dari Luhan, sikap gadis itu secara tidak langsung memperlihatkan jika Luhan sudah menerima statusnya sebagai calon istri Sehun.

Sehun merasa sangat bahagia. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan terburu-buru memaksakan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuat Luhan membalas cintanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seunghyun memandangi bangunan rumah mewah dengan sentuhan tradisional khas Korea di depannya. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah orang tuanya yang terletak di daerah Cheongdam. Beberapa pelayan yang mengenalinya langsung bergegas menghampiri Seunghyun.

"Tuan Seunghyun, Anda sudah pulang?"

Seunghyun tersenyum ramah kepada pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di sana. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Ahjussi."

"Saya senang melihat Anda pulang, Tuan. Bagaimana kabar, Anda?"

"Kabarku baik, Ahjussi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Semua baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Seunghyun sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Tuan." Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum senang, "Apakah saya perlu menyampaikan berita kepulangan Anda pada Tuan Jinhyuk dan Nyonya Yeonhee?"

"Tidak perlu, Ahjussi. Kurasa ibuku sudah tahu jika aku akan pulang hari ini," Seunghyun terkekeh, "Ah, jangan lupa tolong siapkan makanan kesukaanku untuk makan malam nanti."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Di mana ibuku?" tanya Seunghyun. "Apa ayahku sudah pulang dari kantor?"

"Belum, Tuan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan Jinhyuk akan pulang. Kalau Nyonya, beliau sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumah."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana menemui ibuku."

Seunhyun menggiring langkah kakinya menuju taman belakang rumah. Ia mendekati sebuah gazebo di taman belakang yang berdekatan dengan kolam renang. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya tat kala melihat sosok ibunya tampak asyik menikmati secangkir teh. Kebiasaan yang sangat dihafal oleh Seunghyun.

"Tidak ingin menyambut kepulangan anakmu, Umma?"

Seunghyun terkekeh melihat wanita paruh baya di depannya menoleh dengan mata mengerjap kaget.

"Seunghyun?"

"Aku pulang, Umma ..." Seunghyun memeluk tubuh ibunya—Oh Yeonhee—setelah wanita itu berlari menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya.

"Umma senang sekali kau sudah pulang," Yeonhee menangkup wajah Seunghyun, kemudian menghadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi di setiap jengkal wajah pria itu. "Selamat datang kembali putra kebanggaanku."

Seunghyun terkekeh, "Astaga, Umma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Yeonhee ikut tertawa, lalu memeluk tubuh putranya. "Kajja, kita masuk ke dalam. Umma akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam nanti."

Seunghyun tersenyum dan bersama ibunya ikut berjalan memasuki rumah. Namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" Yeonhee berseru senang. "Lihat, putra kebanggaan kita sudah pulang."

Choi Jinhyuk, pria itu masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah melebihi setengah abad. Tak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Jinhyuk melihat keberadaan Seunghyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Yeonhee.

"Appa, aku pulang." Seunghyun menyapa ayahnya dengan ramah. Ia bergegas menghampiri Jinhyuk. "Kau tak ingin memberikan pelukan selamat datang padaku?"

Jinhyuk tak menjawab, tetapi kedua tangannya bergerak memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Seunghyun. Setelahnya, wajah Jinhyuk berubah serius. "Ikut ke ruanganku sebentar. Appa ingin bicara denganmu."

"Yeobo, Seunghyun baru saja kembali. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu," sergah Yeonhee sedikit kesal atas sambutan Jinhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Umma. Kami hanya akan berbicara sebentar," ucap Seunghyun memberi pemahaman pada ibunya. "Mungkin Umma bisa mengawasi pelayan lainnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jangan sampai mereka lupa untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaanku."

"Ah, benar juga!" Wajah Yeonhee berubah ceria. "Baiklah, kalian boleh berbicara berdua saja. Ingat, hanya sebentar. Jangan terlalu lama."

Seunghyun mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk. "Kajja, Appa."

Jinhyuk tidak berkata lagi, memilih berjalan mendahului Seunghyun. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang kerja pribadi Jinhyuk, Seunghyun sempat memandangi ruangan itu cukup lama, mengenang kembali masa-masa sebelumnya ketika masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Tak ada yang berubah di sana, hanya terlihat lebih rapi dan terawat dengan baik.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganku?" tanya Seunghyun setelah puas memandangi ruang kerja pribadi milik ayahnya.

Jinhyuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu apa alasan kepulanganmu ke sini."

"Aku pulang setelah mendapat kabar tentang rencana pernikahan Sehun, Appa," jawab Seunghyun.

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan kening, "Bukan karena alasan pekerjaan?"

"Ah, sebenarnya itu juga termasuk, Appa. Hanya saja, alasan utama tetap karena ingin menghadiri pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan," lanjut Seunghyun.

"Kau yakin sekali jika mereka benar-benar akan menikah?"

"Kudengar harabeoji sendiri yang mengeluarkan berita itu. Jika itu dari hareboji, pasti memang benar, Appa. Bukan sekedar rumor belaka," sahut Seunghyun kembali mengutarakan pendapat.

Jinhyuk terdiam, setelahnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Istirahatlah di kamarmu, Seunghyun. Kau pasti lelah."

Sejujurnya Seunghyun sedikit heran dengan obrolan singkat tersebut, tetapi ia memilih tidak terlalu banyak bertanya. Toh memang tubuhnya sudah kelelahan dan ingin secepatnya berbaring di atas ranjang empuk di kamarnya. Pria itu pun membungkuk sopan dan undur diri dari hadapan Jinhyuk.

Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup rapat, wajah tenang Jinhyuk perlahan berubah. Ada gurat kekhawatiran yang mendominasi wajahnya. ia merogoh ponselnya dari balik saku jas, membaca kembali pesan yang dikirimkan oleh ayah mertuanya.

 **From : Jihoon-abeoji**

 **Awasi putramu baik-baik, Jinhyuk.**

Jinhyuk menghela napas. Ia pandangi potret keluarganya yang terpampang di sudut ruangan. "Kuharap memang itu alasan kepulanganmu, Seunghyun ..."

 **..**

 **King's Lover**

 **..**

Yifan dan Zitao menunggu dengan cemas dari balik kaca jendela ruang terapi Luhan. Keduanya memperhatikan nona muda mereka yang tengah menjalani terapi bersama Donghae, dengan Chanyeol yang mendampingi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Napas mereka tertahan ketika melihat Luhan hampir saja terjatuh saat baru berjalan dua langkah dari kursi roda. Beruntung Luhan berhasil menjaga keseimbangan.

"Yifan, apa Nona Luhan akan berhasil?" tanya Zitao was-was.

"Chanyeol sudah menceritakan padaku jika Nona Luhan selalu rutin mengikuti terapi. Aku percaya, Nona Luhan pasti berhasil berjalan seperti semula," jawab Yifan. Ia menoleh ke arah ruangan, lalu tersenyum. "Lihatlah."

Zitao yang semula memandangi Yifan, beralih mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu. Raut was-was yang menghinggapi wajahnya seketika memudar, kala melihat Luhan mulai berjalan perlahan mengikuti Donghae. Keduanya tersenyum senang atas kemajuan Luhan, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang langsung memandang ke arah mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan kegembiraan Chanyeol yang begitu keras dari dalam ruang terapi.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat kemajuan Luhan. "Selamat, Lu. Aku senang sekali melihat kemajuanmu yang begitu pesat," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

Gadis itu sudah beristirahat kembali di kursi yang disediakan oleh Donghae.

"Itu artinya aku sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya, Oppa?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ya, kau tidak memerlukan lagi bantuan kursi roda. Hanya saja, kau belum boleh terlalu banyak berjalan karena otot kakimu masih harus menyesuaikan diri secara perlahan. Tidak boleh terlalu dipaksakan," jawab Donghae mengingatkan. "Chanyeol, kau bisa melaporkan pada Sehun soal kemajuan Luhan hari ini."

"Baik, Hyung!"

"Tunggu!" Luhan menahan Chanyeol yang hendak menghubungi Sehun. "Nanti saja, Oppa. Biar aku yang memberi kejutan pada Sehun."

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, Nona." Chanyeol kembali mendorong kursi roda di dekat pintu ke arah Luhan.

"Donghae-oppa bilang aku tidak perlu memakai kursi roda lagi," ujar Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak melipat kursi rodanya saja? Malah membawanya ke sini."

"Tidak, saya rasa Nona masih harus memakai kursi roda. Jarak ruangan ini sampai ke mobil tempat kita terparkir cukup jauh, Nona. Saya tidak mau Nona kelelahan," jelas Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu, Donghae-hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Chanyeol benar, Lu."

"Ish!" Luhan terpaksa pindah ke kursi roda, "Aku 'kan ingin membiasakan diri berjalan normal seperti biasanya, Oppa."

"Ey, sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Lu. Biarkan semua kembali secara perlahan," tutur Donghae kembali mengingatkan.

"Arraseo, Oppa." Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Donghae. "Terima kasih Oppa sudah banyak membantuku selama terapi."

"Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai dokter, Lu." Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. "Titip salam untuk Sehun."

"Baik, Oppa."

Chanyeol bersiap mendorong kursi roda Luhan, "Kami permisi, Hyung."

Setelah keluar dari ruang terapi, Luhan langsung disambut oleh Yifan dan Zitao yang segera memberi ucapan selamat untuknya.

"Kami senang sekali atas kemajuan Nona. Selamat untuk Anda, Nona Luhan," tutur Yifan.

"Terima kasih, Gege." Luhan tersenyum lebar, kemudian terheran mendapati Zitao menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Astaga, Jiejie. Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis, eoh?"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nona. Saya hanya terlalu senang," ucap Zitao sambil mengusap kedua matanya. "Selamat untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah, sekarang Anda mau ke mana, Nona?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tahu, Luhan tidak mungkin akan langsung pulang ke mansion keluarga Oh.

"Ah, antarkan aku ke kafe Yixing-eonni. Aku akan memamerkan kemajuanku padanya dan juga Baekhyun," pinta Luhan.

"Assa!"

Seruan Chanyeol membuat Luhan terkejut. Begitu pun Yifan dan Zitao yang langsung diam dengan dahi mengerut tajam.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya, tapi naas. Dia melupakan Luhan yang dengan mudah membaca pikirannya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun," goda Luhan seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Nona."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, Yifan dan Zitao pun tertawa. Apalagi Luhan yang dengan santainya menceritakan sosok Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin kehilangan muka di hadapan mereka.

Zitao menyadari ponselnya mendadak bergetar. Ia pun mohon izin sejenak untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Zi?_ "

Zitao terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang mendengar suara si penelepon.

"Kabarku baik, Mama."

" _Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?_ "

"Ya."

" _Bagaimana dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja?_ "

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih mengobrol bersama Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Mama."

" _Syukurlah, mama senang mendengarnya._ "

Zitao ikut tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya ibu sekarang.

" _Zi?_ "

"Iya, Mama?"

" _Cepatlah kembali. Mama sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya._ "

"Bersabarlah, Ma. Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang untuk berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga kita," Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk yang lainnya."

" _Tentu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Zi. Setidaknya aku tenang ada Yifan yang menjagamu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya._ "

"Ya."

 **PIP!**

"Jiejie!"

Tepat saat panggilan ponsel berakhir, Zitao mendengar suara panggilan Luhan. Gadis itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk bergegas karena sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Dengan penuh semangat, Zitao berlari menyusul mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer, ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sehun refleks berdiri begitu melihat kedatangan Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun-hyung?"

Kakak sepupu Sehun itu hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk sekali, ya?" tanyanya sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tidak juga, Hyung." Sehun berjalan menuju sofa yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu. "Silakan duduk."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Sehun menelepon bagian _pantry_ agar mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Ada apa perlu apa menemuiku, Hyung?" tanya Sehun. "Kupikir kau berada di kantor ayahmu."

"Ya, aku memang berencana akan ke sana setelah mengunjungimu ke sini lebih dulu." Seunghyun memperhatikan ruangan Sehun. "Kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dengan baik, Sehun. Keputusan harabeoji yang menunjukmu sebagai pewaris Royal Group memang tepat."

Sehun merasa tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yang diungkap oleh Seunghyun. Ia hanya memilih diam, enggan berkomentar apapun. Beruntung kedatangan _office boy_ yang mengantar minuman untuk mereka, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Seunghyun. Setidaknya ia bisa mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu selama di London?"

Seunghyun baru saja meletakkan cangkir teh yang dihidangkan. "Menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal yang aku lakukan di sana. Salah satunya mendirikan perusahaan dengan kemampuanku sendiri," ucapnya.

"Apa kau tak berencana meneruskan perusahaan yang dibangun Jinhyuk-samchon?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku, Sehun." Seunghyun meneguk kembali minumannya, "Tapi tidak sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Ia ikut menikmati sajian teh di depan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka kau memilih gadis seperti Luhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu," celetuk Seunghyun dan sukses membuat bola mata Sehun melebar. Pria itu sedikit _syok_ karena Seunghyun tiba-tiba mengungkit topik pembicaraan tentang Luhan.

"Kuakui, dia memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik." Seunghyun menatap ke arah jendela, "Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku terkejut menemukan sosok gadis yang benar-benar menyerupai bidadari."

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Bukannya merasa tersanjung, hatinya justru terasa panas mendengar Seunghyun memuji pesona Luhan.

"Seandainya saja aku bertemu dengan Luhan lebih dulu darimu, aku pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk memilikinya, Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Luhan dariku. Tidak peduli jika kakak sepupuku sendiri yang menginginkannya, aku tidak akan menyerahkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku," ucap Sehun penuh penekanan dengan mata berkilat marah.

Seunghyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tawa itu pecah memenuhi ruangan. "Astaga, Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya masih disertai tawa.

Ketegangan di wajah Sehun perlahan mengendur. Matanya berkedip tak percaya atas pengakuan Seunghyun.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak mungkin merebut calon istri adik sepupuku sendiri," lanjut Seunghyun.

Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang, melemaskan otot tangannya yang sempat tegang setelah mengepal kuat. "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Hyung," ucapnya jujur. Ia benar-benar terbawa emosi mendengar pengakuan Seunghyun yang rupanya hanya candaan belaka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu seperti itu, Sehun," kata Seunghyun masih bersemangat menjahili adik sepupunya.

Sehun hanya mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sementara Seunghyun sudah berdiri dan bersiap keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Hyung?" tanya Sehun menyadari gelagat Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih untuk tehnya."

Tepat ketika Seunghyun membuka pintu, di saat yang sama Joonmyun muncul di depan ruangan Sehun.

"Joonmyun!" Seunghyun langsung menepuk bahu Joonmyun, "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Joonmyun yang semula tampak kaget, langsung membungkuk sopan di hadapan Seunghyun. "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Seunghyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat baik."

"Kapan kau pulang, Hyung?"

"Kemarin." Seunghyun memeriksa ponselnya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu, kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Seunghyun melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. menyisakan Joonmyun yang masih bertahan di depan pintu, dan Sehun yang sudah kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun?" tanya Joonmyun sedikit khawatir melihat ketegangan di wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menenangkan pikiran yang mengusiknya.

" _Halo?_ "

Suara Luhan yang begitu lembut dan merdu, berhasil menenangkan hati Sehun. "Kau di mana? Terapimu sudah selesai?"

" _Ngg ... sudah, Sehunnie. Aku sekarang berada di kafe Yixing-eonni_."

"Jinjja?" Sehun memperhatikan jam di tangannya, "Tunggu aku. 30 menit lagi aku sampai di sana."

" _Arraseo._ "

 **PIP!**

Sekarang giliran Joonmyun yang terbengong melihat gelagat Sehun. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Menyusul Luhan. Aku butuh dia, Hyung," tutur Sehun sekenanya.

Joonmyun mencekal lengan Sehun, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari pihak pengadilan soal paman dan bibi Luhan."

Wajah cerah Sehun perlahan berubah serius, "Ada kabar apa, Hyung?" tanyanya tidak sabar. Ah, hampir saja Sehun melupakan kasus penting yang membuat Luhan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

"Sidang pertama sudah diagendakan. Lusa, Luhan harus datang ke pengadilan untuk memberikan keterangan sebagai korban," ucap Joonmyun.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung." Sehun mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Akan aku pastikan Luhan datang menghadiri sidang itu. Pastikan tim pengacara yang sudah kita siapkan bisa memenangkan kasus ini."

"Jangan khawatir. Semua bukti yang kita miliki sangat kuat, Sehun. Kita pasti memenangkan kasus ini," ucap Joonmyun.

Sehun mengangguk senang, "Aku pergi dulu, Hyung. Tolong kau urus sebentar beberapa pekerjaanku."

Belum sempat memberikan respon, Sehun sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Joonmyun.

"Dasar, selalu saja mengambil keputusan seenaknya dan serba mendadak," gumam Joonmyun seraya menghela napas melihat kepergian Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Zitao menatap tak suka pada beberapa pasang mata yang terus melirik arah ruangan VIP di kafe Yixing tempat Luhan berada. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar nada sumbang dari mereka yang mengkritik kondisi Luhan.

Yifan menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Zitao. "Abaikan saja mereka," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka menghina Nona Luhan," balas Zitao sengit.

Yifan mengehal napas. Ia sudah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol soal reaksi publik tentang Luhan yang diketahui sebagai calon istri Sehun. Kebanyakan mereka menilai Luhan tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun lantaran kondisinya yang memakai kursi roda—padahal kondisi ini hanya bersifat sementara sampai Luhan dinyatakan sembuh usai menjalani terapi pemulihan. Belum lagi orang-orang mulai mencari informasi latar belakang keluarga Luhan, yang bisa dijadikan bahan untuk memberikan hujatan kepada gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Percayakan saja semuanya pada keluarga Oh. Mereka sudah mengatur segalanya untuk melindungi Nona Luhan," lanjut Yifan. Ia memandangi sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Sampai ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah sibuk mengobrol bersama salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di kafe. "Apa itu gadis yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Zitao melirik arah yang ditunjuk Yifan. Mengingat ciri-ciri yang sudah disampaikan Luhan sebelumnya, Zitao dengan mudah mengenali sosok Baekhyun. "Sepertinya memang dia. Astaga, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol langsung bertindak cepat. Kurasa memang benar jika sebenarnya Chanyeol menaruh hati pada gadis bernama Baekhyun itu."

Yifan pun tertawa menanggapi ucapan Zitao.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dinaiki Sehun berhenti di depan kafe Yixing. Setelah sang supir membukakan pintu, Sehun bergegas turun lalu berjalan memasuki kafe. Kedatangannya sontak mengundang pengunjung kafe yang ada di sana. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang saling berbisik, menilai kemunculan pewaris Royal Group itu untuk menemui Luhan yang sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Yifan yang menyadari kedatangan Sehun lebih dulu segera mendekat dan menyapa pria itu. "Anda sudah datang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Di mana Luhan?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Namun pemandangan Chanyeol yang masih asyik mengobrol bersama Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali membantu pekerjaan gadis itu, membuat Sehun tertawa geli. "Dia bekerja sambil berkencan rupanya?"

Celetukan Sehun tak pelak mengundang tawa Yifan dan Zitao.

"Nona Luhan ada di dalam, Tuan. Nona Yixing sengaja membawa beliau ke ruang VIP karena tak ingin Nona Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian," jelas Zitao.

"Aku tahu." Sehun melirik sekilas ke sekeliling. Ia sendiri juga masih menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kafe lainnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil terapi hari ini?"

"Nona Luhan sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, Tuan," jawab Yifan tetapi kemudian mendapat pelototan tajam dari Zitao. Oh, rupanya wanita itu mengingatkan Yifan agar tidak mendahului kejutan yang akan diberikan Luhan pada Sehun. Yifan tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukkan kepala—tanda mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Zitao.

"Jinjja?" Sehun tersenyum lebar sekaligus menghela napas lega, "Bagus sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Yifan. Pria itu menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menikmati beberapa kudapan manis. Ia menghadiahi tatapan penuh tanya pada Yixing yang langsung menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah, dia merengek ingin dibuatkan kudapan manis, Sehun," ucap Yixing dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerjapkan mata, sekaligus menengok ke belakang.

"Sehunnie!" seru Luhan gembira. Ia refleks berdiri dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun.

Mata Sehun nyaris tak berkedip melihat Luhan sudah berada di depannya, berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Bahkan kursi rodanya dibiarkan begitu saja di dekat sofa.

"Lu ... ka-kau sudah bisa berjalan?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Seakan tersadar akan kecerobohannya, mata Luhan mengerjap imut. "Ah, aku lupa. Ini kejutan untukmu, Sehunnie~" ucapnya dengan tawa menggemaskan.

Sehun tak kuasa lagi menahan kebahagiaannya. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan, membawanya berputar-putar hingga terdengar suara pekikan riang dari gadis itu.

"Syukurlah, Lu." Sehun menghadiahi kecupan bertubi-tubi di setiap jengkal wajah Luhan. "Aku bahagia sekali. Kau sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti semula."

Tak ada respon yang keluar dari Luhan. Gadis itu terlalu _syok_ mendapat perlakuan manis—juga memalukan karena ada Yixing di ruangan tersebut.

"Lu, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?!" tanya Sehun panik.

"Kau membuatku malu, bodoh!" protes Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

Sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun terkikik geli. Ia melirik Yixing yang sedari tadi menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, Noona. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena terlalu bahagia," ucapnya santai tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia merintih kesakitan karena mendapatkan cubitan penuh kasih sayang di pinggangnya. Perlahan ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan menggemaskan milik Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganku, Lu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mendongak dengan mata berbinar, "Jalan-jalan?! Aku mau, Sehunnie. Tapi ... kata Donghae-oppa aku masih belum boleh terlalu banyak berjalan. Otot kakiku masih harus menyesuaikan secara perlahan."

"Aku tahu. Kita jalan-jalan di taman pusat kota saja, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun.

"Memangnya kau tidak kembali ke kantor?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Satu jam juga cukup, Lu. Kau tahu, aku harus mengisi daya bateraiku yang habis sebelum kembali bekerja," jawab Sehun dengan cengiran lebar.

Pipi Luhan merona, "Gombal!" katanya seraya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" goda Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Sehunnie~"

Tawa Sehun pecah kala melihat bibir Luhan mengerucut imut.

"Astaga, mataku! Bisakah kalian melakukan adegan _lovey dovey_ di tempat lain?" protes Yixing sambil bersedekap.

"Eonni juga bisa melakukannya dengan Joonmyun-oppa," celetuk Luhan polos dan sukses membuat Sehun menoleh kaget.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Yixing. Wajah perempuan itu sudah merah padam.

"Noona dengan Joonmyun-hyung? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sehun takjub.

"Sejak aku dirawat di rumah sakit, Sehunnie," jawab Luhan. "Sama seperti Chanyeol-oppa dan Baekhyun. Mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain, hihi~"

"Luhaaaaan~"

"Omo!" Luhan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sehun yang tergelak. "Eonni, kenapa kau marah padaku? Aku mengatakan hal yang benar 'kan?"

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar rusa bermulut ember!"

Sehun kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan. "Sudahlah, Noona. Luhan hanya bercanda, kecuali jika apa yang dia katakan memang benar adanya."

"Bela saja terus calon istrimu itu," cibir Yixing. Setelahnya ia tertawa melihat wajah canggung antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kami permisi dulu, Noona. Terima kasih sudah menemani Luhan di sini," pamit Sehun.

Yixing mengangguk, "Jaga Luhan baik-baik, Sehun."

"Tentu." Sehun memandangi Luhan, kemudian secara mengejutkan memilih untuk membopong tubuh gadis itu.

Terdengar pekikan Luhan yang begitu keras karena terkejut atas perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehunnie? Turunkan aku!" protes Luhan.

"Tidak mau." Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus berjalan keluar dengan posisi demikian. Sementara Luhan bersi keras mengeluarkan protes karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Benar saja, dari berbagai sudut kafe terdengar pekikan tertahan dan jeritan histeris pengunjung yang _syok_ melihat adegan manis antara Sehun dan Luhan. Yifan dan Zitao langsung bergegas mengikuti keduanya.

"Baekhyun, aku pulang dulu, ne? Sampai jumpa lagi," pamit Luhan sengaja dengan suara keras. "Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

Seruan keras itu membuat Chanyeol gelagapan dan buru-buru menyusul Yifan dan Zitao. Ia pergi tanpa semapt berpamitan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari aksi jahil Luhan hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah. "Dasar rusa nakal," gerutunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengawasi dari dalam mobil yang berhenti beberapa meter dari posisi kafe Yixing. Pria itu menurunkan kaca jendela dan mengamati pemandangan di depan sana.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian di masa lalu, saat ia kehilangan harga dirinya di usia remaja.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Pewaris utama Royal Group adalah putra tunggal dari putraku, Oh Yunho. Mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada Oh Sehun."_

 _Sehun yang kala itu masih berusia 14 tahun tampak maju ke depan, menaiki podium dan berkumpul bersama Jihoon dan Yunho. Ia tersenyum penuh keyakinan di hadapan semua orang yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan sekaligus pengumuman pewaris Royal Group selanjutnya._

 _Semua orang menyambut pewaris utama Royal Group tersebut dengan penuh suka cita. Sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang menatap kejadian barusan dengan tatapan penuh iri._

 _Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Tuan Seunghyun?"

Pria itu tersentak kaget saat sang supir memanggilnya. Ia menatap datar ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita pergi sekarang," titah Seunghyun pada supir pribadinya.

"Baik."

Seunghyun menutup kembali kaca jendela mobil. Sekilas tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, tapi ada satu tekad kuat yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

 _Aku tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan hidupmu bahagia, Sehun. Kau juga harus merasakan apa yang kualami atas ketidakadilan yang dilakukan harabeoji padaku ..._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 Juni 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Walaupun lewat dari target, niatnya tetep update pada tanggal di atas ya *nyengir*

Special for my birthday, update 2 FF sekaligus, yeay! *tebar confetti*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan krisar tentang karakter Luhan di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau ada yang tanya ini sampai chapter berapa, saya belum bisa menentukan. Biarkan ceritanya mengalir. Terima kasih sudah membaca =)

 **P.S :** Bagi yang punya akun BBM, silakan baca webnovel-ku yang sudah diterbitkan di fitur **WebComics** , dengan judul **Beautiful Scandal**. Kebetulan role modelnya HunHan loh =D


	8. Chapter 8

**King's Lover**

 **Chapter 8**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Kepala Luhan tertunduk. Ia baru saja memberikan kesaksian di hadapan hakim yang memimpin jalannya persidangan Sooyeon dan Dongwook, sebagai korban dalam kasus yang dialamatkan pada keduanya.

Tangan mungil itu mencengkeram kuat bawahan rok yang ia kenakan. Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang, walau tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sejak proses sidang dimulai, Sooyeon yang duduk berdampingan dengan Dongwook—menempati area khusus untuk terdakwa—terus memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Luhan.

Beruntung ada Sehun yang setia mendampingi Luhan. Pria itu mengamati jalannya persidangan dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sesekali seringaian kecil terukir di bibir Sehun. Ia puas sekali mendengar laporan dari pengacara dan juga jaksa penuntut umum yang melayangkan tuntutan hukuman sangat berat terhadap Sooyeon dan Dongwoon.

Mau sekeras apapun membantah, pihak Sehun telah menyerahkan semua bukti atas tindakan kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan pasangan suami-istri itu kepada Luhan.

 _BRAK!_

"GADIS TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Suasana ruang sidang yang semula tenang berubah ricuh setelah Sooyeon berseru lantang sembari menggebrak meja.

"Seharusnya aku dulu membuangmu ke jalanan! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung! Kau memang—YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Emosi Sooyeon semakin menjadi. Dongwook kesulitan menenangkan sang istri hingga memaksa petugas keamanan dalam ruang sidang ikut mengambil tindakan.

Nada-nada sumbang mulai terdengar di sekeliling Luhan. Gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman atas cibiran yang dilayangkan orang-orang terhadap Sooyeon, yang dinilai tidak bisa menjaga sikap selama jalannya proses persidangan.

 _GREP!_

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik ..."

Seharusnya Luhan merasa tenang setelah mendengar suara khas milik Sehun. Namun entah mengapa, hari ini ia merasa sangat cengeng. Air matanya mengalir dengan mudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Luhan memutar posisi tubuh agar menghadap Sehun, dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. "Jangan menyuruhku melakukannya lagi, Sehun ...," cicitnya dalam isak tangis.

Jujur saja, Luhan merasa keberatan saat Sehun memintanya hadir dalam persidangan kasus Sooyeon dan Dongwook. Kendati telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, sampai detik ini Luhan masih menganggap Sooyeon dan Dongwook sebagai keluarga.

Bagaimanapun pasangan suami-istri itu telah merawat Luhan semenjak orang tuanya meninggal.

Tangan Sehun terus mengusap punggung sempit Luhan, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk gadis itu. Sesekali Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Mengabaikan tatapan beragam orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan dengan adanya sinar dari kamera yang menyorot mereka, Sehun tidak peduli. Pria itu memilih memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Luhan.

"Aku berjanji akan terus selalu berada di sisimu, Lu ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hanya berselang beberapa jam, wajah Sehun dan Luhan kembali memenuhi media massa. Keduanya lagi-lagi menjadi perbincangan hangat, setelah menghadiri persidangan Sooyeon dan Dongwook. Namun bukan kasus persidangan itu yang menarik perhatian mereka, melainkan latar belakang Luhan yang terungkap di kalangan publik. Statusnya sebagai gadis yatim-piatu, lulusan SMA, pekerja serabutan mulai dari pengantar koran, pelayan kafe, hingga pelayan di sebuah klub malam.

Berita-berita tersebut sontak saja membuat publik terkejut. Tak sedikit yang mencibir status Luhan. Mereka menganggap gadis itu sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi calon istri pewaris utama Royal Group.

Sehun ingin sekali membanting ponsel ataupun layar komputer di depannya usai membaca komentar-komentar pedas para _netizen_ yang dialamatkan untuk Luhan.

"Aku akan menjahit mulut-mulut mereka!" seru Sehun murka. Beruntung ia sekarang berada di mansion—ruang kerja pribadinya. Jika tidak, kemungkinan terburuk Sehun akan melampiaskan segala emosinya kepada para staff di kantor.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu ruangan terbuka, memunculkan sosok Jaejoong yang datang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa, Umma?" tanya Sehun terheran melihat ekspresi wajah sang ibu.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "Kupikir Luhan tidak mau turun karena memilih makan siang di kamarnya. Tapi setelah Yoona mengantarkan makan siang, ternyata Luhan menolaknya. Aku sudah membantu Yoona membujuk Luhan untuk makan siang, tapi gadis itu tetap menolak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sehun?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Sehun-ah, apa menurutmu Luhan sudah tahu tentang artikel-artikel itu?"

"Kurasa begitu, Umma ...," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Perhatian pria itu beralih pada Joonmyun yang menyusul ke ruangan. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Pria bermarga Kim itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Ia baru saja datang, tapi segera dimintai bantuan oleh Sehun.

"Lacak semua akun yang sudah berkomentar buruk tentang Luhan, termasuk media yang menyebarkan artikel-artikel ini." Tatapan mata Sehun menajam, giginya bergemelatuk, seiring tangannya yang mengepal kuat. "Bila perlu, bawa masalah ini ke ranah hukum."

Joonmyun menghela napas. Ia merasa ini bukan keputusan yang bijak.

"Aku tahu kau kesal dengan mereka, tapi tidakkah masalah yang kau urusi sudah terlalu banyak, Sehun?" Joonmyun mencoba menenangkan Sehun, "Kurasa lebih baik jika kau fokus saja dengan persiapan konferensi pers lusa nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sehun mengabaikan saran Joonmyun, "Aku paling benci saat orang lain berkomentar seenaknya. Hanya sekedar melihat dari luar, tanpa pernah mencari tahu fakta yang ada."

Joonmyun dan Jaejoong terdiam.

"Yang menjalankan kehidupan pernikahan ini aku, bukan mereka. Hanya aku yang tahu apa yang terbaik untukku, dan itu adalah Luhan." Perlahan nada bicara Sehun mulai normal, kendati masih terdengar serak. "Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Luhan, bukan perempuan lain."

Sempat terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap emosi Sehun yang meledak, Joonmyun akhirnya tersenyum simpul. Sebagai orang terdekat yang menjadi saksi atas cinta Sehun pada Luhan, Joonmyun sangat mengerti perasaan adik sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu," Joonmyun berkata dengan tulus.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hyung. Selama ini kau sudah banyak membantu dan selalu berada di sisiku."

Pria bermarga Kim itu menepuk bahu Sehun, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu?" ucapnya diakhiri gelak tawa. Setidaknya berhasil menenangkan perasaan Sehun yang sedang tak menentu karena berita menghebohkan hari ini.

"Umma tidak perlu khawatir. Biar aku yang membujuk Luhan. Sekalian aku ingin memeriksa kondisinya," kata Sehun seraya mengusap bahu Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, umma serahkan padamu." Jaejoong tersenyum lega, "Bujuk dia dengan penuh kelembutan. Kau juga harus membicarakan masalah artikel-artikel itu dengan tenang. Umma tidak mau, emosimu nanti justru membuat pikiran Luhan semakin kalut. Dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, Sehun ..."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Menyisakan Joonmyun dan Jaejoong yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu menemani putraku, Joonmyun ..."

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Imo berlebihan. Ini memang sudah tugasku," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana jadinya Sehun jika tidak ada Joonmyun yang senantiasa mendampingi putranya sejak kepergian Yunho. Ia bersyukur memiliki keponakan sebaik Joonmyun.

Pria itu benar-benar memiliki hati seperti malaikat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Memasuki kamar Luhan, Sehun pikir akan menemukan gadis itu di balkon. Melamun seorang diri dengan tatapan kosong ke arah taman belakang mansion—kebiasaan Luhan yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Sehun.

Nyatanya pria itu justru mendapati Luhan tertidur pulas.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara supaya tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Gurat kelelahan yang terlukis di wajah Luhan, membuat Sehun merasa kian bersalah.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku membawamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, Lu ...," gumamnya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. "Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan mengalami penderitaan seperti ini."

Larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sehun tidak menyadari jika Luhan tengah menggeliat gelisah di sampingnya. Butir-butir keringat bermuncul di pelipis Luhan, disusul erangan kecil yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Lu ...," Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan. Perlahan sepasang mata rusa itu terbuka—disusul sentakan kaget dari Luhan dan napasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Se-Sehun ..."

"Ssst ... tenanglah, Sayang. Aku di sini," Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau bermimpi buruk, hm?"

Anggukan kecil Luhan membuat Sehun enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mimpi," katanya terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk Luhan.

Luhan meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, sebelum ingatannya kembali pada artikel-artikel yang muncul beberapa jam lalu.

Hampir seluruh media massa mengeluarkan berita soal latar belakang gadis itu. Publik seakan gempar usai mengetahui status Luhan yang merupakan yatim-piatu, lulusan SMA, pekerja serabutan mulai dari pengantar koran, pelayan kafe, hingga pelayan di sebuah klub malam.

Apa yang dikhawatirkan Luhan pun terbukti. Berbagai komentar pedas dilayangkan padanya. Mereka beranggapan Luhan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun. Mereka lebih setuju jika Sehun menikah dengan wanita yang sama-sama memiliki latar belakang keluarga seperti pria itu. Wanita yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, berpendidikan tinggi, dan mempunyai karir yang cemerlang.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang ikut mencibir Sehun. Menilai pria itu sangat bodoh karena dengan mudah terpedaya oleh Luhan, yang disinyalir hanya ingin menguasai harta kekayaan keluarga Oh.

Luhan jadi menyesal karena nekat membaca artikel-artikel tersebut. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan ucapan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, yang menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan apapun pendapat orang-orang di luar sana. Dan kini Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Statusnya ikut mencoreng citra Sehun di kalangan publik.

"Maaf ..."

Suara lirih Luhan menghentikan usapan tangan Sehun di punggungnya.

"Gara-gara statusku, citramu jadi ikut tercoreng," Luhan mencengkeram kuat kemeja Sehun, "Hiks ... maafkan aku, Sehunnie ..."

Sehun menghela napas. Pria itu membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya selama beberapa menit. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan, mengusap pipinya yang basah dibanjiri air mata. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Sehun mencium sepasang mata rusa itu—hingga beralih ke setiap jengkal wajah Luhan.

"Lihat aku." Sehun berujar dengan nada serius, menuntun dagu Luhan agar gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. "Apa menurutmu aku terlihat sedang marah?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar, aku memang marah." Sehun membelai kepala Luhan, "Tapi bukan karena statusmu, melainkan sikap orang-orang di luar sana yang begitu sok tahu."

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip. Ada rasa keterkejutan mendengar nada suara Sehun meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Mereka menyuruhku mencari wanita lain? Cih, mereka pikir mereka itu siapa," desis Sehun penuh kekesalan. "Mereka sama sekali tidak berhak ikut campur atas hidupku. Aku yang menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, dan satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kunikahi hanya kau, Lu."

"Sehun ..."

Selama beberapa menit, bibir Sehun melengkung sempurnya. "Sebenarnya, aku merindukan sikapmu saat kau pertama kali memasuki mansion ini, Lu."

Kali ini dahi Luhan mengernyit heran. Namun gadis itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi, ketika Sehun kembali memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Keras kepala, selalu melawan apa yang kukatakan, bersikap semaunya sendiri, dan sulit untuk diatur."

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat bibir Luhan mencebil imut.

"Sekarang aku tidak kesulitan lagi untuk membuat sikapmu menjadi gadis penurut dan bermanja ria padaku. Walau begitu, tetap saja aku merindukan sikapmu yang dulu." Sehun menatap mata rusa Luhan lamat-lamat. "Sama sekali tidak ada rasa ketakutan dalam dirimu. Kau terlihat jauh lebih pemberani—apalagi saat melawan para pengawalku."

Meresapi setiap kalimat Sehun, perlahan gadis itu mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Bersikaplah lebih berani kepada orang-orang di luar sana, Lu. Sama seperti saat kau pertama kali datang ke mansion ini." Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan penuh perhatian. "Seseorang yang akan mendampingiku harus memiliki keberanian melawan apapun."

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, Sayang." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Kau hanya terlanjur tenggelam dalam lubang kesedihan yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Jadi—"

Gadis itu menatap Sehun penuh rasa penasaran.

"Izinkan aku menarikmu keluar dari lubang itu. Aku berjanji, akan membawamu ke tempat terbaik untuk kebahagiaan kita berdua. Kau mau pergi bersamaku 'kan?"

Luhan tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia tahu persis maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita, Sayang."

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat-erat. Menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan isak tangis. Bukan air mata kesedihan yang ia keluarkan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Hatinya sudah memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan Sehun. Tak ada lagi keraguan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini Luhan yakin bahwa pria itu telah berhasil menempati posisi tertinggi dalam hatinya.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku mau pergi bersamamu," balas Luhan, lantas dengan berani menangkup wajah Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu ..."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah. Luhan mendengus geli melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"Barusan kau bilang apa, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku hanya mengatakan satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Layaknya anak kecil, Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Oh Sehun ...," Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Lu ..."

"Terima kasih kau sudah bertahan menungguku. Aku—"

 _GREP!_

Luhan terkesiap kaget karena Sehun memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun berseru gembira, "Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan, Lu?! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan?!"

Lagi, gadis itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia membalas pelukan Sehun, melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Tidak, Sehunnie. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata," Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Seingatku, kau tadi hanya ingin mengatakannya satu kali saja, Lu."

"Ish, itu karena kau sepertinya tidak percaya dengan ucapanku." Luhan merengut kesal, sukses membuat Sehun tergelak geli. Ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi pria itu lebih dulu mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Aku percaya," bisiknya penuh seduktif. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ia memeluk Sehun, menghirup aroma maskulin pria itu dalam-dalam. "Kau harus menepati janjimu ..."

Sehun terkekeh, "Tentu, Sayangku ..."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar gelak tawa Sehun dan Luhan yang kini saling menggelitiki satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

Wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Luhan terlanjut terekam olehnya. Ia pun berbalik, meski sesekali menatap ke arah pintu dengan senyuman penuh arti.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yeonhee tersenyum lebar menyambut kepulangan Seunghyun. Ia senang pria itu memenuhi permintaannya untuk makan siang bersama di rumah. Padahal pagi tadi Seunghyun memberitahu kemungkinan akan makan siang bersama salah satu rekan kerja yang ditemuinya.

"Putra umma sudah pulang," tutur Yeonhee sambil memeluk Seunghyun, "Kajja, umma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Seunghyun mendengus geli atas sikap Yeonhee. Sejak kembali dari London, ibunya itu terus saja memanjakan lidah Seunghyun dengan makanan-makanan kesukaannya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau Umma memang terlihat senang sekali?" selidik Seunghyun.

"Terlihat begitu jelas, ya?"

Sebelah alis Seunghyun terangkat, "Apa yang membuatmu senang, Umma? Kalau putramu ini boleh tahu."

Yeonhee buru-buru menarik kursi di sebelah Seunghyun. "Kau sudah membaca artikel tentang Sehun?"

Gerakan tangan Seunghyun yang hendak mengambil sumpit terhenti sejenak. Pria itu menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

"Kau pasti sudah membacanya 'kan?" Yeonhee tertawa begitu keras, "Umma benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan adik sepupumu itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih gadis dengan status dan latar belakang seperti itu untuk menjadi istrinya? Apa dia tidak memikirkan nama baik keluarga kita dan juga Royal Group?"

Seunghyun belum menjawab. Pria itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada meja makan.

"Umma tidak kaget jika para pemegang saham nanti akan menentang keputusan Sehun. Siapa yang setuju gadis seperti dia menjadi pendamping pewaris Royal Group?" Yeonhee menyeringai kecil. "Mereka pasti akan meragukan kredibilitas Sehun sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Termasuk umma yang sampai kapanpun tidak pernah setuju jika Sehun yang menjadi pewaris Royal Group."

Sorot mata Seunghyun menggelap, seiring kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

"Kau tenang saja." Yeonhee membelai punggung Seunghyun, "Umma sudah berjanji padamu. Apapun akan umma lakukan agar kau bisa mendapatkan hakmu."

Selepas mengatakannya, Yeonhee memutuskan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan sejenak. Menyisakan Seunghyun yang kehilangan nafsu makan siangnya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Menghubungi sekretaris pribadinya—Taeyang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Suara Seunghyun terdengar berat, "Cari tahu informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Luhan."

Seunghyun mendesah kesal atas jawaban yang diberikan Taeyang di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin informasi gadis itu secepatnya!"

 **PIP!**

Sedikit melempar ponselnya di atas meja, Seunghyun menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Pria itu mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruang makan yang dihiasi ornamen.

"Sial! Aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makanku ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Tehnya mau tambah lagi, Harabeoji?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, lalu sesekali terkekeh melihat sikap manis Luhan yang kembali menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Luhan. Sang menantu ikut bereaksi serupa dengannya.

"Umma mau tambah juga?"

Jaejoong menyodorkan cangkir miliknya, "Tentu. Terima kasih, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, kemudian meletakkan teko berisi teh ke atas meja.

"Jangan hanya menuangkan teh untuk kami saja, Lu. Kau juga harus menikmati kuenya," tutur Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ne, Umma." Luhan mengikuti ucapan Jaejoong, mengambil sepotong kue yang ada di hadapannya.

Menempati salah satu area bersantai di taman belakang mansion, Luhan menikmati waktu sorenya bersama Jaejoong dan Jihoon. Mereka menyesap teh dan juga menyantap kue yang sengaja disiapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat Luhan menghentikan _gesture_ tangannya yang hendak mengambil potongan kue.

"Hari ini ... hari yang sangat berat bagimu bukan?" Jihoon meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. "Harabeoji tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Jihoon bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan mencoba begitu keras untuk tetap terlihat baik. Ia beralih menatap Jaejoong yang turut mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan.

"Syukurlah," Jihoon menrutui saja apa yang dikatakan Luhan. "Jangan ambil pusing soal artikel-artikel itu. Termasuk komentar pedas orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka hanya bisa menilai dari luar, tanpa tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sehun."

Luhan kembali merasakan ketenangan mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diutarakan Sehun sebelumnya.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Luhan. "Menjadi pendamping Sehun memang tidak mudah. Akan ada banyak hal yang harus kau hadapi nanti, dan ini baru permulaan. Umma harap kau tetap bertahan dan berjanji akan terus berada di sisi Sehun."

"Umma ..."

"Jangan pernah merasa takut. Kau tidak sendirian, Lu. Ada kami yang akan selalu menguatkanmu." Jaejoong memberikan pengertian kepada Luhan, "Apapun yang dikatakan orang di luar sana, Sehun sudah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak layak untuk Sehun."

Gadis itu tersenyum haru. Ia merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang sebaik keluarga Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Umma, Harabeoji ..."

Melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Luhan, Jaejoong dan Jihoon sedikit bernapas lega. Sepertinya mereka berhasil membuat suasana hati gadis itu membaik—setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi dalam seharian.

Di tengah obrolan ketiga orang itu, Changmin tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah gelisah. Jaejoong yang menyadari kedatangan pria itu langsung bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Ada apa, Changmin?"

Changmin terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mendesah pelan dan mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik saku jas. "Nilai saham Royal Group mengalami penurunan yang cukup tajam."

Jihoon membaca deretan angka-angka di layar ponsel Changmin, kemudian memandangi Jaejoong dan Luhan secara bergantian. Ia sudah tahu apa penyebab nilai saham Royal Group menurun secara drastis, tapi tidak tega untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Saya mendengar para pemegang saham mulai meragukan kredibilitas Presdir Sehun karena artikel-artikel itu."

"Changmin!" Jihoon menegur dengan nada meninggi. Ia kesal karena ucapan Changmin sukses membuat wajah Luhan pucat pasi.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Changmin langsung menundukkan kepala dengan rasa penyesalan. "Ma-maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku?"

Jihoon berdecak kesal. Ia dan Jaejoong baru saja berhasil membuat suasana hati Luhan membaik, tapi Changmin dengan mudah mengacaukannya—meski tidak disengaja.

"Ini hanya terjadi sementara saja, Lu. Aku yakin semua akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Serahkan semuanya pada kami," kata Jihoon berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Ta-tapi Harabeoji, bagaimanapun ini karena statusku. Aku sudah membuat citra Sehun tercoreng ... aku—"

Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Jaejoong khawatir, Luhan kembali meracau usai mendengar kabar yang baru saja disampaikan Changmin.

"Tenanglah, Lu." Jaejoong mengusap-usap punggung Luhan, "Nilai saham itu wajar jika mengalami kenaikan atau penurunan. Ini hanya bersifat sementara. Umma yakin baik Sehun, Joonmyun, Changmin, dan juga harabeoji bisa mengatasinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"

Inginnya Luhan mengikuti ucapan Jaejoong. Namun, hati kecilnya terus didera kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sehun mengalami kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya hanya karena statusnya yang terungkap kepada publik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun kembali ke mansion jelang jam 11 malam. Ia terpaksa lembur di kantor, ditemani Joonmyun dan beberapa staff yang berada di pihaknya—menangani gejolak nilai saham akibat artikel tentang dirinya dan Luhan yang terungkap kepada publik.

Kepala Sehun serasa mau pecah setiap kali mengingat kalimat-kalimat protes dari para pemegang saham. Bukannya berkomentar tentang saham perusahaan, sebagian dari mereka justru memberikan penolakan atas keputusan Sehun yang memilih Luhan sebagai calon istrinya.

"Berani-beraninya mereka menghina gadisku ...," desis Sehun kesal.

Sehun melonggarkan simpulan dasi di bawah kerah kemejanya. Pria itu melangkah melewati ruang tamu, dan dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Luhan yang tertidur pulas di salah satu sofa panjang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong yang kedapatan baru keluar dari kamar. Sehun mengangguk kecil, kemudian memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, Umma. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Umma tenang saja," jawab Sehun, kemudian beralih menatap Luhan, "Kenapa Luhan bisa tidur di sofa, Umma?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jaejoong menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis. "Umma sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar, tapi dia tetap bersi keras menunggumu pulang."

"Kenapa dia bersi keras menungguku pulang?"

"Itu semua karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Jaejoong mengusap bahu Sehun. "Luhan sudah tahu soal nilai saham perusahaan yang menurun karena artikel-artikel itu."

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, "Dari mana dia tahu, Umma?" selidiknya.

"Changmin tadi sore mampir ke sini. Memberi tahu masalah itu pada harabeoji," Jaejoong menghela napas, "Dia tidak sengaja kelepasan, mengatakan bahwa nilai saham menurun tajam setelah artikel-artikel itu keluar."

"Aish," sedikit kesal Sehun merutuk kebiasaan sahabat orang tuanya itu yang kerap suka bicara lepas tanpa terkontrol. "Bagaimana reaksinya, Umma?"

"Sebenarnya umma dan harabeoji sudah berhasil membuat suasana hati Luhan membaik. Tapi berkat Changmin, ya walaupun itu tidak disengaja, Luhan kembali terguncang. Luhan menganggap, dirinya yang paling bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu, Sehun," jelas Jaejoong.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Umma percaya kau bisa menenangkannya dengan baik," Jaejoong tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau pindahkan Luhan ke kamar. Kasihan dia sudah menunggumu sejak jam makan malam selesai."

"Ne, Umma. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku."

Jawaban Sehun tersebut sontak membuat mata doe Jaejoong membulat lucu. "Kamarmu? Jangan bilang kau ingin mencuri kesempatan dari Luhan selagi dia tidur?!" selidiknya dengan wajah galak dan sukses memancing tawa Sehun.

"Umma ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja? Bukankah dulu Umma juga sering begitu dengan Appa?" goda Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong merona parah. "Ka-kata siapa? Jangan seenaknya menuduh?!

"Harabeoji dan halmeoni yang sering mengatakannya padaku. Lagipula—" Sehun yang sudah membopong tubuh Luhan, tampak menyeringai kecil ke arah Jaejoong. "—aku juga pernah memergoki Appa dan Umma tidur berpelukan di atas ranjang dengan sangat mesra."

"MWO?!"

"Sssst! Umma jangan berteriak. Nanti Luhan terbangun," protes Sehun, selanjutnya tergelak dan bergegas menaiki tangga. "Selamat malam, Umma!"

"Ish, dasar anak kurang ajar!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna. Jaejoong jadi teringat kembali dengan sosok mendiang suaminya. "Dia benar-benar mewarisi sikap jahilmu, Yunnie."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali berubah murung. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak sanggup melihat beban masalah yang harus ditanggung putranya. Jaejoong sangat menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan—menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu temaram di sekitar. Sejenak mata gadis itu memicing—mencoba mengenali kamar tempatnya berada sekarang.

Menyadari ada yang berbeda, Luhan sontak terduduk dari posisi berbaring.

"Kamar Sehun," Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang pemilik.

 _CKLEK!_

Luhan berjengkit kaget mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi. Sampai-sampai mencengkeram kuat selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Namun begitu melihat sosok yang keluar dalam setelan piyama sutra warna hitam, gadis itu menghela napas lega.

Rasa takut yang sempat menghampiri Luhan langsung hilang seketika.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Sehun. Terkejut mendapati Luhan sudah terduduk di atas ranjang.

Anggukan kecil Luhan membuat Sehun bergegas mendekat. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah gadis itu. "Masih mengantuk 'kan? Tidur lagi, ne?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng, "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Hm, begitulah." Suara berderit terdengar saat pria itu menaiki ranjang. Menempati posisi di samping Luhan. "Ayo kita tidur."

Merasakan cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada ujung piyamanya, Sehun menoleh dengan kedua alis tertaut heran.

"Ba-bagaimana kondisi perusahaan?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, "Apa kau sengaja menungguku pulang hanya untuk menanyakan masalah itu?"

"Ne," wajah Luhan berubah murung mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terkesan dingin. "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Gara-gara aku, kau dan perusahan mengalami kesulitan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—"

Jari telunjuk Sehun menempel di bibir Luhan.

"Jika kau bicara lagi, aku akan menciummu," ancam Sehun—sekaligus mencari kesempatan. Ucapan pria itu membuat mata Luhan melotot lucu. Melihat ekspresi menggemaskan milik Luhan, Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Se—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Luhan, "Masalah seperti ini bukan pertama kali aku mengalaminya. Masih bisa aku atasi, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan." Luhan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun, "Kadang aku ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu agar orang-orang di luar sana bisa menerima statusku."

"Soal itu, aku sudah punya solusinya," kata Sehun kemudian.

Luhan mendongak dengan mata berbinar, "Apa solusinya, Sehunnie?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Aku mengantuk," ucap Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan nyaman. Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, mata pria itu terpejam.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia penasaran sekali dengan maksud ucapan Sehun. Namun melihat bagaimana wajah lelah Sehun, Luhan tidak tega. Ia pun mengikuti saran Sehun untuk tidur.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan justru sibuk mengagumi ketampanan pria itu.

Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Menyadari bahwa Sehun selalu berada di dekatnya seperti ini, Luhan merasa bahagia.

"Tidur, Lu."

"Eh?" Mata Luhan mengerjap polos. "Kau belum tidur, Sehunnie?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus-terusan memandangi wajahku, hm?"

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ia pun refleks menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menimbulkan kekehan pelan yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu.

* * *

 **.. King's Lover ..**

* * *

Para wartawan sudah berkumpul di luar gedung perusahaan Royal Group. Mereka akan menghadiri konferensi pers yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan. Antusiasme begitu kentara di wajah para awak media tersebut. Mereka tentu tidak sabar ingin segera melihat pasangan fenomenal secara langsung di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya.

Selagi Sehun sedang menerima pengarahan dari Joonmyun dan Changmin, Luhan tengah bersiap di salah satu ruangan yang sengaja disiapkan untuknya. Chanyeol dan Yifan menunggu di luar, sementara Zitao mendampingi Luhan di dalam ruangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat bagaimana penampilan Luhan selesai dirias.

"Sudah." Sang perias pun tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya sendiri. "Saya tidak heran jika Tuan Sehun memilih Anda. Nona sangat cantik."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, kemudian beralih melirik Zitao. "Jiejie, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Seperti yang dia katakan, Anda terlihat sangat cantik sekali, Nona"

Ya, siapapun akan terpesona pada penampilan Luhan. Gadis itu tampak anggun dalam balutan _dress_ warna _sky blue_. Rambutnya sengaja dibiarkan terurai, dan dibuat bergelombang. Polesan _make up natural_ sangat cocok untuk wajah Luhan yang memang sudah cantik alami.

"Jinjja?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Saya yakin bukan hanya Tuan Sehun yang akan terpesona dengan penampilan Anda, Nona. Para wartawan pun demikian," tuturnya seraya terkikik geli melihat wajah Luhan kian merona.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Jiejie," cicit Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Zitao kembali terkekeh, dan hendak bicara lagi, sebelum suara Sehun terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Acara sebentar lagi dimulai. Apa Luhan sudah selesai diri—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, "—as?"

Zitao dan perias Luhan terkikik melihat bagaimana Sehun mematung di tempat dengan tatapan mata terus tertuju pada Luhan. Sementara oknum yang diperhatikan hanya menunduk sambil meremas bagian bawah _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

Luhan mati-matian menahan napas ketika Sehun langsung merangsek maju. "Se-Sehunnie?"

"Kau cantik, Lu." Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Astaga, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Mata Luhan mengerjap bingung. Baru kali ini mendengar nada bicara Sehun terkesan heboh.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu, Sayang," ucap Sehun kemudian dan sukses membuat Luhan tersipu malu. Dalam hati sedikit gemas dengan sikap Sehun. Bisa-bisanya pria itu menggombal di saat genting seperti ini.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Presdir?" Joonmyun muncul dari balik pintu, "Acara akan segera dimulai."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak, sempat ada keraguan dari tatapan matanya. Namun begitu melihat sorot mata Sehun, keyakinan Luhan pun kembali.

Dikawal oleh Chanyeol, Yifan, Zitao, juga beberapa staff dari Royal Group, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu ruang pertemuan tempat berlangsungnya konferensi pers. Changmin sudah menunggu di sana. Pria itu yang akan memimpin jalannya konferensi pers.

Ruangan yang semula tenang seketika berubah ramai ketika Sehun dan Luhan memasuki ruang konferensi pers. Mereka terus mengarahkan lensa kamera pada pasangan itu, berlomba-lomba mengambil foto terbaik. Tak sedikit di antara mereka yang terpesona pada penampilan Luhan.

Cantik laksana bidadari yang turun dari surga

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah berkenan hadir dalam acara ini." Setelah Changmin resmi membuka konferensi pers, Sehun tanpa ragu berbicara di hadapan para wartawan. "Di sini saya bukan hanya akan memberikan keterangan terkait berita-berita tentang saya yang muncul belakangan ini. Saya juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang amat berarti dalam hidup saya."

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang turut mengulum senyum kepadanya. Sontak saja momen manis itu kembali diabadikan oleh para wartawan.

"Di samping saya ini, dia adalah gadis yang sudah saya pilih untuk menemani perjalanan hidup saya. Gadis yang amat saya cintai." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata memuja. "Gadis ini bernama Xi Luhan. Dari namanya kita bisa menebak jika dia adalah orang China. Akan tetapi, Luhan juga memiliki darah Korea dari mendiang ibunya."

Rasa gugup Luhan seketika menghilang berkat Sehun. Pria itu sangat piawai berbicara di hadapan para wartawan. Bahkan membuat mereka larut dalam setiap pengakuan yang dibeberkan Sehun. Termasuk ketika Sehun menceritakan sosok Luhan di hadapan semua orang yang hadir dalam konferensi pers tersebut.

Changmin mengambil alih saat sesi pertanyaan mulai dibuka. Banyak dari wartawan yang secara bersamaan mengangkat tangan masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengorek informasi lebih detail tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jika kami boleh tahu, berapa lama kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Sejujurnya kami belum lama meresmikan hubungan kami. Mungkin sekitar 1 bulan. Tapi aku sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kapan pertemuan pertama kalian?"

"11 tahun silam, tepatnya saat kami sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidup kami." Sehun menatap para wartawan dengan senyum sendu. "Saya kehilangan sosok ayah yang menjadi panutan saya. Sementara Luhan, dia kehilangan orang tuanya di saat usianya yang masih belia, 8 tahun."

"Apakah ini semacam rasa cinta yang tumbuh karena senasib?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Mungkin begitu, tapi sebenarnya aku yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padanya. Waktu itu, dia menghiburku dengan memberikan satu pelukan yang begitu hangat."

Jawaban Sehun membuat seisi ruangan berseru heboh. Sama halnya Luhan yang kembali merona parah.

"Pertanyaan untuk Nona Luhan."

Gadis itu berjengkit kaget saat seorang wartawan mengeluarkan suara cukup keras.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui dalam artikel yang tersebar, selain status Anda sebagai yatim-piatu, Anda juga dikabarkan hanya dapat menamatkan pendidikan sampai jenjang SMA. Anda juga dikabarkan bekerja sebagai pengantar koran, pelayan kafe, hingga pelayan di klub malam. Bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang berita tersebut?"

Seketika suasana ruangan berubah ricuh. Luhan gugup setengah mati ketika semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah ingin menelanjangi ataupun mengintimidasi.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin membantu Luhan, tapi gadis itu harus berani berbicara di depan publik. Ia pun meraih tangan gadis itu, meremasnya dengan lembut guna menyalurkan ketenangan dari sana.

Luhan menoleh. Ia mendapati Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Seolah memberikan dukungan penuh agar Luhan berani menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Dan berhasil, perlahan ketegangan di wajah Luhan mencair.

"Berita itu memang benar."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Saya memang hanya lulusan SMA, pekerja serabutan dari pengantar koran, pelayan kafe, sampai pelayan di klub malam." Luhan menjawab dengan lancar tanpa jeda, kemudian tersenyum. "Apa yang kalian beritakan tentang saya semuanya benar."

"Termasuk—"

"Kecuali tudingan bahwa saya menikahi Sehun karena menginginkan harta kekayaannya," Luhan memotong salah satu wartawan yang bersiap menyerang dengan tudingan miring yang sempat dilayangkan padanya.

Semua orang terkejut ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Apa menurut kalian, gadis berumur 8 tahun bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?" Luhan tertawa tanpa sadar. _Gesture_ tangannya yang begitu anggun saat tertawa membuat seluruh pria di dalam ruangan menatap kagum, tak terkecuali Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa saya tulus mencintai Sehun apa adanya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, awalnya saya melihat Sehun sebagai sosok kakak yang begitu perhatian terhadap saya. Berkat dia, saya bisa bertahan sejauh ini dalam menghadapi kerasnya hidup karena keterbatasan yang saya miliki," jelas Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. "Saat kami bertemu kembali di usia dewasa, dia menawarkan cintanya yang begitu tulus kepada saya. Untuk itulah, saya bersedia menikah dengan Sehun."

Tak ada satupun yang berani menyela ucapan Luhan.

"Saya tahu, saya masih banyak kekurangan. Akan tetapi, saya sama sekali tidak takut untuk mencoba hal-hal baru. Saya akan belajar untuk mengimbangi Sehun agar tidak mempermalukan dia di hadapan kalian. Karena itulah," tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dan sontak membuat seisi ruangan menatap kaget. Gadis itu membungkuk 90 derajat dengan sangat sempurna. "Mohon bimbingan kalian semua."

Kilatan _blitz_ kamera langsung tersebar dari berbagai penjuru. Hampir seluruh wartawan yang hadir mengagumi jawaban yang diberikan Luhan. Mereka menilai gadis itu memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun yang sangat baik. Seolah mematahkan anggapan publik jika Luhan gadis rendahan yang hanya mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Sehun saja.

Sehun tersenyum bangga mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Ia pun ikut berdiri dari posisinya.

"Jika kalian masih tidak percaya dengan hubungan kami," ada seringaian kecil di sudut bibir Sehun, "biarkan kami memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Luhan tidak bisa mengingat dengan ucapan Sehun, karena semua orang tiba-tiba berteriak heboh. Tetapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Luhan sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Pria itu telah menciumnya di hadapan semua orang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seunghyun mematikan layar televisi. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, kemudian melempar _remote_ televisi ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli jika benda tersebut akan jatuh berserakan ke atas lantai.

Konferensi pers yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan baru saja selesai. Seunghyun termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang ikut menonton konferensi pers tersebut yang disiarkan secara langsung ke seluruh stasiun televisi nasional.

Ada perasaan iri dalam benak Seunghyun, melihat bagaimana sikap Luhan selama konferensi pers berlangsung. Gadis itu tampak jauh lebih berani ketika berbicara di hadapan para wartawan. Bahkan begitu tenang saat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sisi lain seorang Luhan yang baru dilihat Seunghyun hari ini, membuat pria itu semakin ingin mengenal sosok itu lebih jauh. Ia tidak peduli soal fakta bahwa Luhan adalah calon istri Sehun.

Sekali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Seunghyun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nona?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar—menemukan sosok Yoona datang menghampiri sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu—"

"Jika itu Sehun, suruh dia keluar!" potong Luhan cepat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Oh, sepertinya gadis itu masih kesal atas sikap Sehun yang sudah mencium bibirnya saat konferensi pers berlangsung.

Yoona mendengus geli melihat reaksi Luhan. "Nona Baekhyun dan Nona Yixing datang untuk menemui Anda, Nona," lanjutnya. Ia kembali dibuat gemas, melihat sang majikan langsung melompat dari atas ranjang, kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjang.

Yoona hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sebelum menyusul keluar dari kamar.

Luhan terlihat melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, tepat ke arah ruang tamu yang berdekatan dengan tangga. Ia mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang berbicara dengan Zitao. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan berlari menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun dan Yixing menoleh usai mendengar pekikan gembira Luhan. Keduanya terkesiap kaget setelah Luhan langsung melompat memeluk mereka.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengomeli Luhan. "Ish, kau berat, Lu!"

Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melirik galak—yang sayangnya justru mengundang tawa keempat orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" tanya Yixing mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Aku baik, Eonni." Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman. "Ada apa kalian datang ke mari?"

"Kami ingin melihat kondisimu, Lulu Sayang." Baekhyun merangkul bahu Luhan, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau hebat sekali selama di konferensi pers. Aku kagum padamu."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Baekkie." Luhan menunduk sejenak, semburat rona merah kembali muncul menghiasi pipinya. Perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan sontak saja membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing bersemangat untuk kembali menggoda gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya tadi kami seperti menonton adegan drama. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan menciummu di depan—"

"STOP!" Luhan memekik histeris. "Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku malu~"

Baekhyun yang paling keras tertawa, sementara Yixing berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meledak. Selama perjalanan menuju mansion keluarga Oh, keduanya tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan di akhir konferensi pers.

"Jika kalian datang hanya untuk menertawakanku, sebaiknya pulang saja!" rajuk Luhan masih berlanjut.

"Tentu saja tidak," Yixing mendekati Luhan, mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu. "Kami ke sini untuk memberikan dukungan padamu, Lu."

Seketika wajah merajuk Luhan memudar.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang di luar sana terus-menerus menghujatmu. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami yang akan selalu berada di sisimu." Baekhyun beralih melirik Yoona dan Zitao. "Benar 'kan?"

Baik Yoona maupun Zitao mengangguk kompak.

"Baekkie ... Eonni ... Terima kasih" Luhan tersenyum haru, "Kalian juga."

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir. Kami pasti akan melindungi Nona," sahut Zitao yang disetujui oleh Yoona. Kedua perempuan itu tersenyum tulus kepada Luhan.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan reaksi keempat orang itu. Ia langsung saja memeluk mereka secara bergantian.

"Maaf?"

Mendadak ada suara seseorang yang menyela aktivitas berpelukan mereka. Luhan yang pertama kali menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. Mata rusanya membulat lucu setelah menemukan sosok pria yang baru saja memasuki mansion. "Seunghyun-oppa?"

"Hai, Lu." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun berada di kamar Jihoon dengan ditemani Jaejoong. Pria itu berdiri di dekat jendela, sambil memejamkan mata seolah tengah berpikir keras. Jaejoong yang sedang membantu Jihoon meminum _suplement_ rutinnya, terheran atas sikap diam sang putra.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang disodorkan Jihoon. "Umma lihat sejak pulang dari konferensi pers tadi, wajahmu terlihat kusut. Bukankah konferensi pers kalian berjalan lancar?"

Dengusan pelan lolos dari bibir Sehun. "Luhan merajuk Umma. Dia melarangku masuk ke kamarnya seharian ini," jawabnya.

Jaejoong dan Jihoon saling memandang, kemudian sontak tertawa lepas.

"Salahmu sendiri," Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa suruh menciumnya di depan kamera. Kau lupa jika konferensi pers kalian disiarkan secara langsung?"

"Aku ingat, tapi aku tadi memang sengaja melakukannya. Biar dunia tahu jika Xi Luhan milik Oh Sehun secara mutlak," balas Sehun cuek dengan nada super posesif.

Jaejoong kembali tergelak, "Aku jadi teringat seseorang yang memiliki sifat posesif sepertimu," katanya sembari melirik Jihoon.

"Kau benar, Joongie. Dia mewarisi sifat posesif ayahnya," sahut Jihoon diakhiri tawa.

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya, mengabaikan Jaejoong dan Jihoon yang masih saja tertawa di depannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang kembali tampak serius.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Tentu saja kami ingin membicarakan persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Luhan, juga ingin tahu apa rencanamu untuk masa depan Luhan nanti."

Jaejoong memperlihatkan binar matanya penuh semangat. "Umma akan membantumu untuk membuat Luhan bisa diterima orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan kita."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan masalah itu, Umma." Sehun menyeringai kecil, "Setelah kami menikah nanti, aku akan mendaftarkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di bangku kuliah."

"Kau serius?" Jaejoong sedikit ragu. "Apa nanti Luhan tidak akan kerepotan dengan status mahasiswi dan juga istri?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang atas rencanaku. Dia sudah terbiasa bekerja keras, Umma. Luhan pasti bisa mengatur waktunya dengan sangat baik." Sehun tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Lagi pula, di sini ada banyak pekerja yang bisa membantunya. Luhan cukup melayani kebutuhanku sehari-hari, salah satunya kebutuhan di ranjang."

Jaejoong spontan memukul punggung Sehun atas ucapan frontal pria itu.

 _Dasar, ayah dan anak sama-sama mesum._

"Kalau Luhan terlalu sering melayani kebutuhanmu di ranjang, dia bisa kelelahan, bodoh! Bahkan peluang untuk hamil juga lebih besar. Itu akan semakin membuatnya kerepotan membagi waktu dengan kuliah," jelas Jaejoong.

Bukannya tidak suka dengan keputusan Sehun, yang merencanakan Luhan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di tingkat perguruan tinggi. Jaejoong terlalu mengenal sosok putranya yang tidak mungkin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Luhan tiap malam.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana menantunya nanti akan kerepotan menghadapi nafsu Sehun.

"Umma tenang saja. Semua sudah kupikirkan dengan matang," Sehun tertawa pelan. "Jika nanti Luhan hamil selama dia masih menyelesaikan kuliahnya, itu berarti benihku bibit unggul. Sekali tembak, langsung jadi."

"OH SEHUN!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Sehun, Jihoon pun ikut tertawa mendengar obrolan menantu dan cucunya yang terkesan sangat konyol.

"Sudahlah, Joongie. Biarkan Sehun pada keputusannya," Jihoon menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap, "Aku harap kau melindungi Luhan dengan segenap jiwa ragamu. Akan ada banyak rintangan yang menghadang kehidupan kalian kelak. Tetaplah selalu berada di sisi Luhan."

"Ne, Harabeoji."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sampai kemudian matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela kamar.

"Umma tidak tahu jika Seunghyun datang ke sini." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun, Jaejoong bertanya, "Ada perlu apa kakak sepupumu itu menemui Luhan?"

Dalam hitungan detik, senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Sehun memudar. Pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela. Darahnya terasa mendidih melihat bagaimana Luhan tersenyum ramah—bahkan sesekali tertawa kecil saat bersama kakak sepupunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

Raut berbeda tampak dari Jihoon. Sama halnya dengan Sehun, kakek berusia 70 tahun itu terlihat tidak suka melihat Seunghyun datang untuk menemui Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Luhan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Seunghyun tiba-tiba datang, lalu mengajaknya bicara secara empat mata. Apalagi pria itu sengaja membawanya pergi ke belakang mansion. Seolah menariknya pergi ke tempat tersembunyi dari orang-orang yang ada di mansion, termasuk Sehun.

"Jangan berdiri saja, Lu. Ayo duduk."

Suara Seunghyun menyentak lamunan Luhan. Dengan canggung, gadis itu mengambil tempat di samping Seunghyun. Keduanya kini duduk bersisian menempati bangku panjang yang ada di tepi kolam renang.

"Apa yang ingin Oppa bicarakan denganku?" tanya Luhan _to the point_. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu banyak. Jujur, rasanya kurang nyaman jika hanya berdua saja dengan Seunghyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Seunghyun memandangi gadis itu lamat-lamat. Ia tahu, gadis itu merasa canggung saat bersamanya. Ya, bagaimanapun ini kali kedua mereka kembali bertemu.

Sayangnya, Seunghyun tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal Luhan lebih jauh.

"Kau gugup sekali, Lu?" Seunghyun tertawa saat Luhan lekas menggeleng cepat. "Santai saja dan jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Celetukan sederhana itu mau tak mau membuat Luhan mengulum senyum. Kali ini Seunghyun terpana selama beberapa detik atas pesona yang dipancarkan Luhan.

"Oppa?"

Seunghyun tersentak kaget saat tangan Luhan melambai tepat di depan wajahnya. "Maaf, aku melamun."

Reaksi Luhan kemudian membuat Seunghyun serasa terkena serangan jantung. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya, Seunghyun hanya bisa berdeham pelan. Baru menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih memandanginya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Tadi aku melihat konferensi pers yang kau lakukan bersama Sehun. Kau terlihat hebat."

Bibir Luhan bersungut-sungut. "Kenapa setiap orang yang ingin bertemu denganku selalu membahas konferensi pers? Untung Oppa tidak membahas masalah kelakuan Sehun tadi," ucapnya kemudian. Tanpa sadar justru membuatnya teringat kembali aksi nekat yang dilakukan Sehun terhadapnya.

Sontak gadis itu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merona malu.

Seunghyun sebenarnya enggan membahas ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan selama konferensi pers berlangsung. Mungkin karena dirinya terlanjur tertarik pada Luhan. Rasanya ia sangat tidak suka melihat adegan mesra—untuk kebanyakan orang yang dilakukan pasangan itu.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun bukan sesuatu yang mudah," Seunghyun menatap langit yang terlihat semakin cerah. "Kau harus menghadapi banyak orang dari kalangan seperti kami. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan mundur ataupun takut menghadapi mereka."

"Aku tahu, Oppa." Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah siap menghadapi itu semua."

Seunghyun menatap Luhan dengan bibir mengatup rapat. Sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mempercayai Sehun dan terus berada di sisinya."

Kepalan tangan Seunghyun tanpa sadar menguat. _Kau selalu beruntung Oh Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan gadis seperti Luhan. Kau selalu membuatku iri ..._

"Oppa?"

"Ah, maaf." Seunghyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Luhan. Mengusapnya secara perlahan. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan memintanya padaku, ne? Kau akan segera menikah dengan adik sepupuku. Otomatis, kau akan menjadi saudaraku."

Wajah Luhan tampak semakin sumringah, "Ne, terima kasih, Oppa."

Seunghyun tersenyum, menatap bola mata milik Luhan yang begitu cantik.

"Luhan?!"

Seruan dari arah samping membuat keduanya menoleh. Wajah Seunghyun seketika berubah begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sontak berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau di sini." Sehun mati-matian untuk tetap tersenyum. Kendati sorot matanya terus tertuju pada Seunghyun yang sedari tadi memandangi keduanya.

"Aku sedang berbicara sebentar dengan Seunghyun-oppa. Maaf jika tadi tidak memberitahumu dulu, Sehunnie ...," jawab Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah sekaligus takut. Ia bersumpah sempat melihat api kemarahan yang berpendar dari sorot mata Sehun.

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan. Gadis itu menunduk di hadapannya. Ia pun menyentuh dagu gadis itu, menuntun wajahnya agar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak perlu khawatir karena kau bersama Seunghyun-hyung. Bukan begitu, Hyung?"

Sadar akan kalimat sindiran yang dilayangkan Sehun, Seunghyun menyeringai kecil. Pria itu berdiri dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun pun sadar jika ucapan kakeknya tempo lalu, agaknya akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan pada calon istrimu?" Seunghyun tertawa keras, "Dia tidak mungkin berpaling darimu. Kau tenang saja, Oh Sehun."

Bibir Sehun berkedut, antara tetap tersenyum dan juga mati-matian menahan kesal.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Jihoon mengawasi dengan didampingi Changmin yang datang untuk memberikan laporan terkait respon publik terhadap konferensi pers yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Changmin-ah ...," Jihoon masih enggan melepas tatapan matanya dari Seunghyun. "Awasi dia. Rasanya, aku punya firasat buruk dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat."

"Baik."

"Ah, satu lagi." Jihoon menatap Changmin, "Selidiki latar belakang Yifan dan Zitao."

Permintaan itu membuat mata Changmin mengerjap kaget. "Bukankah mereka pengawal pribadi Nona Luhan yang baru?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu informasi mereka lebih lanjut," pintanya.

"Kenapa, Tuan?" Changmin terlihat penasaran. "Apa ada yang mencurigakan dari mereka berdua?"

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawabnya asal. Ia kembali memandangi arah Luhan yang berada di tengah Sehun dan Seunghyun. Meski sulit untuk ditemukan, matanya berhasil menangkap keberadaan Zitao yang bersembunyi dari sisi bangunan lain.

 _Kurasa mereka berdua begitu mengawasi Luhan. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **05 September 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hello, i'm back! Long time no see! =D

Senang sekali bisa aktif menulis lagi setelah disibukkan dengan urusan real-life. Alhamdulillah, skripsi sudah selesai, akhir bulan Agustus kemarin saya mengikuti yudisium, dan resmi dinyatakan lulus. Tinggal tunggu wisuda untuk bulan November nanti. Terima kasih untuk doa dan dukungan kalian semua, terutama bagi yang tetap bersabar menunggu semua kelanjutan FF saya.

Finally, status ' **hiatus** ' selesai! Yeay! *tebar confetti*

Saya sudah pernah membahas sebelumnya di akun instagram. Soal penjadwalan update FF yang saya tentukan setiap hari Sabtu. Kemungkinan ada sedikit perubahan, tiap FF nanti berbeda hari, tapi bukan berarti bisa update per minggu lho ya. Tetap bergantung mood dan sikon =D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca =)


End file.
